Growing Beans: Part Two
by KariFable
Summary: Age old story of boy meets girl, and the bullshit that follows. Part two of Fable and Skar's story. Nessie is still missing and Jake is Distraught, the Cullen's have their hands full with their latest addition to the family and the Voltori finally come into play. Reading part one is recommended.
1. Chapter 1

Growing Beans: Part Two

Chapter 1

_Newt: Weird totally weird_

My young pack brother said in my head and I chuckled to myself.

_Me: I told ya._

Newt and I had just been to see the Cullen's after our patrol Jake and Gypsy were both practically living there these days. Since Nessie was still missing and August had completely moved in with the Cullen's so they could help him adjust to his new life, and to help him keep his thirst under control. I had to admit he was doing pretty well. This was my first patrol since my fight with Cheryl it was the first time my bones could take any form of running but I was finally fully healed. We'd been hanging out with August and Jake as he tried to wrap his head around his gift it turned out August possessed the ability to manipulate the weather, he'd been trying to conjure a full on raging storm but had only managed torrential rain either way it was pretty impressive.

_Newt: So how are things with Fable? _

_Me: They're good she's a lot better now _

_Newt: That's good_.

Newt splits off towards his house and I bare left towards Fable's house. We yip a goodbye and I slow to a jog as I arrive at the house, I skid to a halt as I smell a human inside and phase back at the tree line. I spot Gypsy's jeep parked up out front and a little white Taurus I don't recognise. I find a pair of Levi's slung over a tree branch and slip them on no shoes, underwear or t-shirts in sight. I let myself in through the kitchen door and I hear chatter and feminine voices upstairs in Fable's bedroom.

"Fable please!" somebody begs.

"Go to hell Whitley I put on the dress I'm going to this stupid party with you but you are not touching my hair" Fable grumbles and I can't help but smirk.

"Come on Fable even Gypsy let us dress her up" Kaden's imprint Alyssa complained.

"Yeah Fable you dragged me into this if I have to put up with this bullshit you're coming down with me" Gypsy threatens and Fable just laughs.

"As if you could take me Ateara" Fable scoffs, but Gypsy doesn't rise to it. Gypsy's wolf is just as tough as any of the guys she's one of the smallest but she's still just as strong and fast. Fable's cat is unnaturally quick and strong but not as strong as us, the thing about Fable was she was crazy and she fought dirty even I didn't fancy my chances against a cat like her or her little Nephew Micah. I wondered up the stairs and knocked on her bedroom door.

"It's ok Skar everyone's dressed" Gypsy calls

"Yeah you missed the part were we had a naked pillow fight" Fable Laughs and all the girls fall into fits of giggles as I enter the room, Fable grins at me, Alyssa and Gypsy barley look up and Whitley stares and her mouth falls open. Fable saunters over to me and my eyes widen, she's wearing a skin tight red dress and knee high boots god I love it when she wears boots it makes me want to do unspeakable things to her. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me hard on the mouth. "Hey" she says.

"Hey kitten" I say and she smiles. "Why is you pale face friend staring at me?" I whisper and Fable laughs and I swear I hear Gypsy tittering as well.

"Because you're shirtless and hot as hell" she grins and kisses me again. "She just wishes she had a man like you to take her to bed, as do I" she whispered the last part in my ear then she pulled away and cocked her eyebrow. I knew what she was hinting at, the fact that we were yet to have sex, it's not that I didn't want to but I'd been recently injured and she'd been very ill because of the venom she'd ingested to save August's life. She was busy back at school and I was spending a lot of time at the Cullen's trying to keep my Alpha from losing his mind while Seth ran the pack. Since Nessie ran away Jake has been out of his head with worry, it was understandable his imprint had left him and he didn't know how to be without her. I don't think Ness left to be spiteful I think she just had to do what she felt she had to. Anyway the point was now that Fable and I were both recovered the pressure was on I wanted her so bad it was just a matter of finding a good time I was hoping it would be tonight but it looked like Fable was going somewhere.

"Where are you girls off to?" I ask.

"Party in Forks" Alyssa answers before Fable can.

"A high school party? Aren't you supposed to be in college?" I ask her and she sticks her tongue at me.

"It's culinary School actually and that means I can still go to high school parties" she says and I roll my eyes.

"Does Kaden know about this?" I ask noticing how much leg she had on show.

"He does"

"Alright just checking" I shrug.

"Jaide is gonna be there if you want to come" Gypsy offers.

"Of course Jaide's gonna be there there's going to be drunk girls there" I scoff a little apprehensive about my imprint leaving the house dressed like that, I take Fable's hand and lead her over to the window. "You'll be careful right" I ask her.

"Skar you say that like I'm leaving for battle" she laughs.

"I'm being serious I don't even want to think about the way other guys are gonna be looking at you tonight" I say and she smiles "I know I'm sorry I'm really trying to work on the overbearing jealous imprint thing" I sigh, Fable hates when I'm too protective, I know she can take care of herself just fine but it's difficult sometimes.

"I love that you want to look after me but I'll be fine. Anyway I've never been to a high school party before" she grins and I can't help but smile back. "You know if you want to keep an eye on me you should just come" she suggests. And for a second I'm half tempted to say yes, but then I think twice.

"No I don't feel like spending a night in jail for beating the piss out of a house full of horny teenagers" I mutter scanning her and my eyes lingering on her cleavage. I feel the need to wrap her in a sweater or something, anything that will show less skin.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asks and as much as I want to be selfish and say yes I don't, I can tell she wants to go really no matter how much she bitches to Whitley and Alyssa.

"No I want you to have fun I just want you to be safe" I say and she kisses me "and maybe come home to bed early?" I ask and she giggles, not a sound Fable makes very often and a sound that's reserved only for me.

"Really?" she asks and I laugh.

"Don't sound so surprised. I'm healed you're healthy again" I shrug and her grin widens.

"Ok I'll be home early and you better be here" she says then kisses me again. I briefly remember the girls filing out to their party and collapsing onto the bed and the next thing I know I'm being violently shaken awake. I jolt upright and look around the now dark room to see Micah stood over me.

"Skar wake up!" he yells.

"Micah if the house isn't on fire I'm gonna kick you're furry ass" I grumble.

"Kaden's outside he's seriously pissed he won't shift back and I don't know what the hell's wrong with him he just kept shoving me in here. I think he wants you" he says sounding kind of panicked. I quickly swung my legs out of the bed and went down to see what all the fuss was about. I step outside and Micah's right Kaden is causing absolute hell out here, I unbutton my jeans to phase and realise Micah is still stood right there.

"You gonna turn around or do you want a look at my junk?" I ask him he grimaces and looks the other way. I pull my jeans off and phase the second I do I'm attacked by Kaden's panicked voice.

_Kaden: Jesus Skar hurry the fuck up _

He snarls at me and takes off running

_Me: What are you talking about Kaden wait up what's going on? _

I quickly chase after him

_Kaden: Fable got into a fight in Forks and my imprint's out cold right now!_

_Me: What!_

_Kaden: Why the fuck aren't Jaide and Gypsy looking after her! And don't get me started on Fable _

_Me: What? What did Fable do? _

I ask as we near forks

_Kaden: She can't keep her temper in check that's the fucking problem it's a miracle she hasn't phased_

_Me: What even happened?_

I'm suddenly plagued with Jaide's memories, a house party in Forks, drunken teenagers everywhere, and loud music. Jaide's in the middle of chatting up a girl when there's a loud crash he looks up and sees Fable and some guy come tumbling down the stairs she rights herself and grabs him by the t-shirt before dragging him outside. Seconds later Gypsy is all but carrying Alyssa down the stairs she looks completely out of it and Jaide rushes over to them.

We reach the perimeter of the house and Kaden Phases back to human form I'm about to join him when I realise I don't have any clothes

_Me: shit!_

"Here" A voice says behind me, I turn my big wolf head and see Micah pulling on a pair of sweats and throwing my jeans to me I caught them in my wolf jaws then phased and dressed behind a tree before chasing after Kaden. I found him in the kitchen with Jaide and Alyssa she was passed out in his arms I didn't want to think about how much she must have drank. "Oh my god is she ok?" Micah asked all Kaden could do right now was growl at him.

"I'll find Fable and the others then we'll get out of here" I tell him and he gives me a curt nod. I barrel through the house with Micah at my heels. It doesn't take long to find her we just followed the chanting. On the driveway a crowd had gathered chanting the word 'fight' over and over, at the centre we found Gypsy trying and failing to drag my imprint off a bunch of guys twice her size. I didn't hesitate I lunged into the fight and grabbed Fable around the middle in one swift movement she was over my shoulder and I was carting her away she kicked her legs wildly and punched me in the back trying to get free but I didn't let her.

"Hey bring that little bitch back here I'm not done with her yet!" one of the guys shouted and I froze as a tremble of pure rage ran up my spine I was dangerously close to phasing and ripping each and everyone of their heads off. I turned to the boy but Micah was one step ahead of me by the time I turned around Micah's fist had touched down and knocked the jerk out cold.

"Micah find Whitley and take her home meet us at the Cullen's" I told him and he immediately obeyed running off to find the human girl. Fable huffed as I planted her on her feet back in the kitchen. She span around to Kaden and Alyssa.

"How is she doing?" Fable asked Kaden.

"How is she dong!" he bellowed, I'd never seen Kaden this pissed before he was usually so mellow.

"Just calm the fuck down Kaden do you have any idea what Fable saved your imprint from just now?" Gypsy snaps at him rubbing her head, Kaden looks up with a frown. "Those guys out there? They put something in our drinks if Fable hadn't picked up on it I sure as hell wouldn't have, I don't want to even think about how this could have gone" she shudders and blinks a few times before shaking her head, "So why don't you shut up and be grateful she's in your arms right now" Gypsy snapped at Kaden emphasizing the 'Your'.

"Erm Skar?" I hear Micah ask; I turn around and see Micah stood in the kitchen doorway with Whitley unconscious in his arms. Oh god not her too.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew something wasn't right the second the liquid washed over my tongue it tasted off, vodka shouldn't taste that way, I looked around at my friends they were all knocking the drinks back even Gypsy, she was a wolf she'd have sensed it if there was something wrong right? I took another sip and the punch tasted fine maybe I was being silly, I should just relax everything was ok. I noticed the four boys that had been flirting with us since we got here were still watching us intently the on called Trevor whispered something to the other one that I didn't make out. I looked to my friends starting get antsy again and saw Whitley slumped over on the sofa half asleep, Gypsy was dancing away completely lost in the music and I couldn't see Alyssa anywhere. I scanned the room a second then a third and forth time she was nowhere to be seen. I tried to locate her scent but I just wasn't getting anything my nostrils were being assaulted by the stench of beer, sweat, vomit and sex. Then I caught something else, too much perfume and icing sugar I followed it to the stairs and up. Alyssa's scent mixed with a male's down the corridor I went after it and found the boy who had introduced himself as Pablo pinning Alyssa to a single bed. I moved quickly too quick for a human and wrenched the scum bag off of her.

I wanted to shift and tear this guy to pieces for even considering touching her but I couldn't he was after all human and we happened to be in a house full of humans I didn't have much choice but to stay on two feet. I grabbed Pablo by his T-shirt and dragged him outside I was gonna show him exactly what happened when he mistreated a woman. I throw him and he lands face first in the gravelled drive way. I don't give him a chance to get up I'm on him and my fist smashes into his nose, blood sprays everywhere and I have to remind myself to hold back yet again, I want to maim him not kill him. His friends run out to help him and surround me a laugh leaves my throat and they all stare at me like I'm insane. "My quarrel is with him not with any of you, stand aside" I tell them. They look at each other then burst out laughing.

"Like hell you crazy bitch" One of them shouts, I'm not really sure what his name is.

"Say that to me again" I seethe.

"I said you're a crazy bitch!" he shouts.

"That's what I thought you said" I laugh then pounce, I drop kick him in the chest and he lands with an 'oomph' on his ass. I pin his arms down with my knees not giving a shit that he can quite clearly see right up my dress and punch him repeatedly in the face.

After a while I feel strong warm arms wrap around my waist and tug me off of the third guy I don't know his name either but I'm more than satisfied now that he and his other friends are rolling around on the floor in pain. A warm fuzzy feeling fills my chest and I know which wolf is pulling me out of the fight, Skar.

I see the boy pick himself up off the floor just as Skar effortlessly swings me up on to his shoulder like I weigh less than nothing, I love how strong he is it does things to me. I start kicking and struggling to get out of Skar's hold I'm not leaving this house till all four of those pricks are on their backs but Skar holds on to me and won't let me down I punch him in the back a couple of times but he just won't let up, he probably barley feels it. The man shouts something at me and I fight a little harder then Skar stops walking, I feel a tremor run through him clearly enraged at whatever the man said, he starts to turn then I witness my nephew knock the guy out in one punch my jaw falls open and Skar gives a single laugh, barks an order at Micah then carts me into the kitchen before finally setting me on my feet. I spin around and see Alyssa laid unconscious in Kaden's arms. "How's she doing?" I ask and he glares at me, I can tell he's pissed I don't think I've ever seen Kaden angry before.

"How is she doing!" he spits his eyes bulging out, for a second I'm worried he might pop a vein. Gypsy jumps in to my defence trying to calm Kaden down and explain what happened but I'm losing my concentration. My head is pounding and the kitchen is spinning, Micah comes into the room carrying Whitley and Skar takes charge of the situation I love how he slips so easily into leadership anytime Jake leaves him in charge he just takes it in his stride and owns it as if he was born to lead.

"Right that's it we need to get everyone to the Cullen's" Skar decides "Gypsy did you bring your jeep?" He asks.

"Yeah and Whitley's Taurus but I don't think I can drive I feel a little funny" she says and sways slightly.

"Leave the Jeep you can pick it up in the morning, Kaden and Micah take Whitley and Alyssa in the Taurus to see Carlisle the four of us will run back and let him know what to expect" He says and everyone nods their agreement.

The strange part is how the rest of the pack don't question his authority they just follow him as if it's second nature as if it was Jake making the orders. Skar steps in front of me and dips his knees to look me in the eyes; his face is full of concern. "How you doing you ok?" he asks me.

"A little woozy but I'll live" I admit quietly to my Kindred sprit, because he is my sprit and no matter how hard I've been telling myself I don't want this, I do, I love him. I smile at him and he frowns at me for a second before smiling back.

"What could you possibly have to smile about right now?" he asks.

"You" I tell him and he laughs but I quickly shut him up by kissing him, he wraps his arms around hips digging his fingers in a little hard and pushes me roughly against the refrigerator he chuckles against my lips as a small purr leaves my own. "I'm sorry I got into trouble I was just trying to look out for the more breakable imprints" I tell him he nods and kisses me again, softly this time.

"I know" he whispers then takes me by the hand leading me out of the house. Skar leads me past the four boys still in a heap on the driveway, I see Gypsy give them the finger than Jaide grab her by the arm and yank her away from them. The one called Trevor who was hitting on me all night stands up and walks up to me and Skar.

"Hey I came with that girl" he yells at Skar and I roll my eyes.

"Like hell you did" I slur.

"She's my girl and I'm not done with her yet. Fable get over here Babe" he says and beckons me with his finger. Skar pushes me behind his back and squares up to Trevor.

"Skar you can't" I remind him as he shakes I can see how badly he wants to shift

"I know" he says through gritted teeth

"What the hell kind of name is Skar" Trevor laughs and faster than my blurry vision can comprehend Skar leaps at Trevor and ploughs him into the floor his fist making contact over and over.

"Jaide!" I scream as I grasp Skar's shoulder trying to prise him off before he commits a felony, Jaide spins around and horror fills his face at what's unfolding.

"Skar!" he yells. Jaide and Gypsy run over and together the three of us are just enough to pull him off of Trevor. I bend down next to Trevor the kid isn't even moving I check for a pulse he's alive just out cold. I stand and rush over to where Gypsy and Jaide are trying to restrain a shaking Skar.

"Time to go, now!" I tell them and we head to the trees, Whitley's Taurus is already gone by this point I guess the guys are already on their way to the Cullen's. As soon as we hit the trees Skar shoves Gypsy and Jaide away and phases, his shoulders heaving up and down and scraps of denim floating to the floor around him.

I strip and phase too then slink over to a still seething Skar a growl rips out of his clenched teeth and he takes a step back I might not be able to hear his thoughts but I know he's too angry to trust himself near me. I walk up to him anyway and this time he let's me, I nuzzle my head under his huge wolf jaw and he whimpers a little, it's the imprint, having me close has a calming affect on him. After consoling him for a moment I sit up on my back legs and lick his nose, he nuzzles back and almost knocks me over, I get up again and this time gently bite his ear and pull on it, and he shakes his head before chasing after me. We soon catch up with Jaide and Gypsy and before long we're coming up on the Cullen's house. Just ahead Gypsy wobbles on her paws and collides with a tree, we all skid to a halt and jog over to her she's completely unconscious, what the hell? I guess whatever drug was in those drinks has finally started to affect her, I feel like death and as if I drank my weight in liquor but I'm still upright I wonder why that is. I can tell Skar and Jaide are having a silent conversation from the way they look at each other then Skar shifts out into human form and lift Gypsy onto Jaide's back who takes off in a jog towards the Cullen's, Skar stands there for a second in his glorious naked form, the moonlight catching the edges and plains of his chiselled body, muscular butt, impressive manhood. He turns to look at me and I quickly lift my cat eyes up to meet his not wanting him to catch me checking him out. He jerks his head in the direction of the house and shifts and this time I chase him.

Kaden, Micah, Alyssa and Whitley arrive a few minuets after we do while we try to explain what happened to Carlisle and Edward. Carlisle gives the girls a once over and tells us they'll feel like hell when they wake up but in spite of that they'll be fine, I use Whitley's phone to text her father and say she's sleeping at my house tonight so that she won't get in to any trouble. My head is spinning and I can't stay in Carlisle's small office the stench of too many vampires is too much for my now extremely sensitive stomach, I need to get out of here before I hurl I stumble out of the room and barley make it to the stairs before everything starts to spin out of control and a yellow haze falls over my eyes. Oh no, I know I'm going to pass out I always see yellow just before I see black I reach out for the banister but my hand doesn't find it. I hear someone call my name it sounds like Jasper and before I start to tumble down the stairs ice cold hands catch me.

My eyes flutter open to see, Jasper, Alice and Skar looking over me, I look around and realise I'm lied on one of Esme's sofa's things aren't spinning so badly anymore but I still feel giddy and drunk. I look at their faces again and then I burst out laughing I'm not even sure what's so funny it just is. They all exchange a glance before Skar slaps his forehead and covers his eyes laughing at me it just makes me laugh harder so much that I have to clutch my stomach. "Oh my god She's wasted" Alice Giggles and Jasper just shakes his head.

"You can say that again" Skar chuckles, he bends down and scoops me up into his arms bridal style "Come on kitten let's get you to bed" he whispers against my hair then plants a small kiss there. I sigh contently and wrap my arms tightly around his neck, 'I won't say no to that' I think to myself and wave goodbye to Alice and Jasper over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

hapter three

I carry my doped up imprint outside and plant her on her bare feet at the tree line, I love it when she's barefoot even more than when she's wearing boots. "Now I don't trust you to phase so do you think you can ride home on my back? Or is the motion gonna make you hurl?" I ask she giggles and shakes her head.

"Russian belly handles Russian Vodka" she slurs rubbing her tummy and I laugh.

"You better be right about that, I don't want any chunder in my fur" I tell her and she scoffs.

"You love me, You'd love me even if I hurled on you" she laughs. She's right there's nothing she could do that would make me love her less.

"You're right I do" I say and she bites her lip. "I'm gonna phase now ok?" I tell her and she grins

"Ok Don't mind me I'm just gonna watch" she teases and her eyes travel down to the crotch of the sweats Esme had put out for us. I wait for her to look away but she doesn't, two can play at this game, I slip my thumbs inside the waist band but still she doesn't move. I push them down a couple of inches revealing almost everything but still she doesn't move.

"Ok watch doesn't bother me" I say hoping to call her bluff but still she stands there waiting for me to strip for her. Ok what do I care it's nothing she hasn't seen before anyway right? I slide the sweats down and I hear her heart beat pick up, I can't help but smirk as the scent of her arousal fills the air I turn my back to her and phase. Fable walks over to me a little unsteady on her feet she runs her fingers through my fur and placing a kiss on my muzzle. She leans down to whisper in my ear giving me a full view down her dress; I knew that dress spelt trouble.

"Take me home" she whispers her voice low and husky and seductive. God if she wasn't drunk I'd take her right now on the forest floor. Then she giggles and mounts me like horse and I start off in a slow jog. It seems like forever since the night I imprinted on Fable when in reality it's just been a few short months, it also felt like the longest time since Nessie had left us but that had also been just a few weeks ago. I wouldn't trade having Fable in my life for anything but I also missed the way things were before, Jake still in one piece at the centre of the pack, Nessie playing den mother and taking care of us all, Teague was still my best friend, Teague and I had been best friends since our freshman year now that really was a lifetime ago. Even Jaide had distanced himself from me he was Teague's brother I guess he felt like he had to because of that or maybe he just agreed with Teague about the whole Fable imprint thing. I wish he had met her first just so he wouldn't hate me so much for imprinting on her. There's no chance he would have imprinted on her had he met her first I knew he had feelings for her and yes that did anger me because she was mine, but I think maybe that's why he's sticking so adamantly to that belief so he can justify it to himself and the rest of the pack. Maybe Teague did love Fable, she was right who was I to tell him what he did or didn't feel. I just knew it wasn't one thousandth as strong as the love I held for her and it never would be, imprint love beat regular love nothing I knew of could break it. I'm brought out of my musings as we come up at the house I stop at the kitchen door and let Fable slide off of my back. I phase and pull the sweats back on before scooping Fable up and carrying her up the stairs, the second she's in my arms he lips brush my neck in soft kisses. I place her gently on the bed, I go to tuck her in but she reaches for me and pulls me on top of her, her lips working fiercely against mine I pull away.

"Fable stop" I tell her

"Why?" she asks then kisses me again. God this girl is torturing me.

"Fable no" I say more firmly this time and get up from the bed putting a few steps between us. Fable sits up and frowns at me.

"Why not? What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing's wrong you just need to sleep this off"

"Sleep? I don't want to sleep right now, sleep is not what I need trust me" she says and I sigh.

"Fable?"

"I'm your imprint Skar I thought you couldn't deny me my wishes and my desires"

"I can if there immoral"

"Immoral?" she laughs.

"I won't do this with you while you're intoxicated, that would make me as a bad as those boys who spiked your drinks" I tell her and her frown turns into a scowl.

"Get out" she says and my jaw falls open.

"What?" I ask.

"You heard what I said, I'll talk to you tomorrow just get out" she tells me then roll over and throws the duvet over herself. I just stand there for a minuet not sure what to do but in the end her earlier statement rings true, I don't deny her, I leave.

I run all the way home, I haven't been home in while only once since Cheryl did a number on me. I'm surprised to see the lights still on and my uncle still up. I push the door open.

"Oskar? Is that you?" he croaks.

"Yeah Uncle it's me" I call and follow the sound of his voice into the den. My uncle sits in his lazy boy chair watching a football game; my nose is assaulted by the smell of stale smoke. I spot the ashtray on the coffee table next to his propped up feet, I sigh at the sight of it. ever since I came to live with my Uncle Corbin he's smoked forty a day, has done since he was fifteen and never suffered a day for it until last year he was in the hospital having part of his lung removed. The doctors told him if he quit smoking now he'd double his life expectancy apparently that fell on deaf ears that or he was in a hurry. Uncle Corbin's wife had left him just a couple of years after they were married before I wound up here, they'd never had any children and his only family my Father was gone I was all he had and I was never even here.

"Hey kiddo how's work?" he asks, he still calls me kiddo even though he thinks I'm thirty.

"It's good" I lie I haven't even stepped foot in the garage since the day Nessie left Washington.

"Haven't been by here in a while" he says.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry, I've kind of been staying at my girlfriend's house a lot" I tell him. Was Fable my girlfriend? Too late I'd already told Uncle Corbin she was.

"Girlfriend huh?" he says with a grin then breaks into a coughing fit, I wince and stand not knowing what the hell to do until he recovers. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"Erm... I don't know" I shrug.

"Well what's her name tell me about her?" he asks and I take a seat on the sofa next to his recliner.

"Well her name's Fable" I start.

"That's an interesting name"

"She's Siberian"

"Interesting and mysterious" he says and I laugh

"She's beautiful, wise, and strong"

"Sound's like a great girl when do I get to meet her?" he asks, Fable had asked me if she could meet my Uncle one day and I'd said yes.

"I don't know, we kind of had a fight tonight, I'd have to talk to her first" I tell him and he nods in understanding.

"You ok?" he asks me.

"Yeah we'll be ok, I love her" I tell him and he smiles at me.

"You gonna marry her?" he asks and I laugh.

"Jesus Christ I don't know, maybe. I would marry her I'd have to get her to say yes first though"

"Wow, my kiddo all grown up, in love and getting married, never thought I'd see the day"

"Yeah well if you don't cut back on those cigarettes you ain't gonna"

"Oh Oscar?" he says, I know he doesn't like talking about this.

"I'm serious, you've been like a father to me, what if Fable and I do get married? What if we have kids? They're gonna need a Grandfather you know?"

"They'll have one" he says "Don't worry I'll be here"

"You better be" I tell him and he laughs.

"You two are talking about kids?" he asks and I smile.

"Not so much of the talking" I say and he laughs.

"Grandkids would be nice though" Uncle Corbin says.

"I'll keep that in mind" I tell him. I know Fable and I can never have children but Uncle doesn't need to know that especially if it gives him enough inspiration to quit smoking.

I crashed in my old room that night my dreams filled with images of Fable and the family we could never have. When I awoke I pushed those thoughts and longings to the back of my head, how could I ever tell Fable I longed for that future when it was impossible. I could never do that I could never hurt her.

I would have to apologise for last night, although I hadn't done anything wrong in my opinion. But I had upset Fable and I would apologise for that. It wasn't as if I had wanted to leave it was quite the opposite, half the time I was beside myself with want for her. It was getting beyond a joke ever since I'd almost made love to her on the floor of her unfinished house all those weeks ago the sexual tension between us had been intense to say the least. What really nailed me were the little things, the way her hips swung as she walked, the way she bit her bottom lip even the way she would swish her tail under my chin when we were phased together turned me on. I was at the point where no matter how hard I tried my thoughts were wide open for the rest of the pack. I was really starting to get pissed off with Jake telling me to just man up and 'claim' her already. That conversation had been awkward enough the first time thank you very much, and how was I supposed to approach Fable about this 'claiming' business 'oh hey kitten could you bend over this desk so I can satisfy my wolf?' somehow I didn't see her taking that very well, infact I envisioned a very angry snow leopard sending my fur flying every which way for even suggesting it. Then again Fable's first imprint had been a wolf too, Russ. He'd been a lone wolf and had no idea about our pack although it was obvious he had Quiliette blood in him so Fable might not be unaware of the situation after all. I shook my head as I made my way outside and into the tree line, why was I torturing myself more by thinking about it?

* * *

Hope everyones enjoying the sequel let me know what you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I didn't want to move I didn't want to even open my eyes this morning. How bad was the damage? Who knew? What was wrong with me? Poor Skar he was so sweet and young he shouldn't have to deal with the mess that I am. He should have had a nice little human imprint, who loved him and needed him the way he deserved. Did I need Skar? In a way I did, he wasn't the air I breathed I didn't need him that way, he was more like gravity, with out him I flew off the handle and lost control. With Skar I was grounded, I was safe, I was happy.

In the end my stomach won the battle of necessities, it's rumbling succeeded over my need to hide under my duvet for the next decade. As soon as I was upright my head spun and blood pumped loudly in my ears as if someone had just bashed symbols together in each one. I padded barefoot downstairs to the kitchen and started brewing coffee and toasting waffles. Skar had introduced me to them, that boy loved waffles. My heart ached thinking about him I missed him and I could feel his pain even though he wasn't here. I knew then that my words last night had hurt him I should never have thrown him out. I settled on the deck with my waffles and Coffee there were faint sounds of thrash metal being played from Micah's apartment over the garage. I was surprised he was up if he didn't have patrol he usually slept in until noon, and judging from the sky it was only about nine. Other than my nephew's music playing in the distance the forest was quiet.

Once my breakfast was gone I stripped out of my clothes and shifted. I sat quietly on the deck in cat form with my eyes closed just clearing my mind and counting my breaths. So much had happened so much had changed. I tried desperately everyday not to dwell on the conflict within me. I had an imprint, I had my Nephew, I had friends I even had a place among a pack. But even so the desire to run was almost unbearable, I say almost if it truly was unbearable I'd be a liar before God if I didn't end my life the second I uttered the words. I laughed to myself as if I could actually end my own life that's pretty dammed difficult when you're immortal. I felt happy here so why did I still long for the freedom, why did I miss roaming the wild so terribly. I had everything a girl could ever want in Skar yet there was something missing no matter how often I meditated like this on the deck it eluded me.

I'm not sure how long I've been sitting here like this but I'm forced to finally open my eyes and return to the living when I hear heavy paws thudding towards me. I check the sun's position in the sky its maybe eleven o'clock. I don't need super wolf hearing to know who's coming, the scent of cocoa beans and spices floods my sense and my eyes roll into the back of my head briefly. I love the way Skar smells, his scent does things to me. My magnificent, beautiful silver wolf lolls out of the thicket jumping a moss covered log with almost the same amount of grace as a cat could but just not as co-ordinated.

He stops and watches me with those human eyes, ice blue unusual for a native. For a good few minuets neither of us dares to move we just watch each other. He's the first to break he walks round to the front door where there's a box of pants for him me and Micah. He probably wants to talk so I figure I'd better shift back too.

I find him in the kitchen wearing a pair of stonewashed jeans, no underwear of course showing off the perfect V of his hips and the line of hair on his lower stomach leading downwards that I love so much. He folds his arms across his chest when he sees me muscle bulging everywhere, my mouth goes dry but I resist the urge to bite my bottom lip I refuse to let him know how he affects me. This man causes me enough trouble without letting him know the kind of power he truly holds over me. "Good Morning" I say.

"Morning" he replies "So you're talking to me?"

"What would be the point of not talking to you? If I wanted to annoy you I'd just start talking and never stop" I tell him and he rolls his eyes, I scowl at him.

"you're pissed off with me I knew it" he sighs throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm not pissed off" I say.

"Upset?" he asks and I scoff.

"Please?"

"Fine if you're not upset or pissed off why aren't you acting like yourself?"

"Because I'm humiliated!" I suddenly turn and snap at him "You said you wanted me home early, you said you wanted to take me to bed. I give myself to you on a silver platter and you say no!" I yell in his face shoving him hard in the chest and he doesn't even recoil. He just stands there listening to my rant with this 'couldn't give a shit' expression on his face. The fact he's not even reacting pisses me off even more, a tremor runs through me and my upper lip curls back in a snarl.

"You quite finished?" he asks sounding bored. "Good my turn, I was not about to take advantage of while you were doped up on God knows what!" he growls.

"I..." I interrupt but he slams his fist down on the counter top effectively shutting me up.

"I'm not finished!" he bellows loud enough that the glasses drying on the rack behind him wobble. "you were incoherent and out of your right mind, forgive me if I had higher hope for our first time together than some drunken fumble that you were barley aware of! I thought I maybe meant more to you than that! You certainly mean more to me!" he shouts and I grit my teeth snarl at him again.

"Outside" I seethe under my breath.

"What?"

"You and me outside right now!" I tell him shouting every word a little bit louder than the last. Skar looks at me for a second then bursts out laughing, he clutches his stomach and tries to recover

"Oh Kitten please don't make me laugh?" he chuckles, then I really see red and grab a fist full of his hair dragging him roughly to the door."Fable?" he protests, I push him out of the house "Fable we are not gonna fight" he tells me.

"Is that so!" I snap then lunge at him, I shift somewhere between the back door and Skar. We hit the ground and roll around before he shifts too and pins me. I bite his paw hard and I manage to get up, I go for him again and again but I realise he's not fighting back he's just defending himself this just pisses me off more. I lunge at him again hoping to finally get a reaction out of him but he just flexes his massive shoulder to stop the blow and I all but bounce off of him, I hit the floor and he's over me pinning me down again. I fight but he won't let me up so this time I bite him on the neck but he just takes it, then he shifts back above me.

"Fable stop it! I love you!" he shouts at me. I stop thrashing and stare at him, it's not the first time he's said this to me but it still floors me every time he does. I shift back too and he gently caresses my cheek.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

"It's ok I'm sorry too, don't be embarrassed about last night I wanted to, believe me saying no was not easy" he tells me.

"You were doing the right thing, sometimes I just forget what a good guy you are" I say. I notice blood on his neck where I bit him, guilt rocks through me and I cringe at what I've done to him.

"It's ok" he tells me but I shake my head and tears well in my eyes.

"No it's not" I tell him then push myself up on one elbow pulling him closer with the other hand then lick the wound sealing it closed quicker that his own regenerative healing could. Even with the wound sealed and gone I kiss and lick at his neck a little longer than necessary. Skar moans deeply and his grip tightens around my forearms. I move my lips to his lightly stubbled jaw line and he all but collapses on top of me, I move to his ear "Am I forgiven?" I ask and flick my tongue over his lobe, he moans again and grinds his hips into mine and this time I'm the one moaning.

"Fable?" he groans and pulls my face to his before kissing me hard on the mouth.

"Fable?" a voice calls, I realise it isn't Skar calling my name and we pull apart "Oh my God!" I look up and see Micah shielding his eyes I only realise now that Skar and I are completely naked and my little nephew has just caught us writhing around on the floor.

"Shit, sorry Micah" I call to him.

"Yeah, erm phone call for you" he says still refusing to look at us, I glance at Skar he's smirking and trying not to laugh. I get to my feet and walk over to Micah, I take the phone from his and he drops his hand before quickly throwing it back up

"Jesus Fable" he complains then stomps in the opposite direction. I laugh at him then press the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask

"Fable it's Alice, this is important we're having a family meeting at the house, you and the wolves should be there" she says.

"Alice what's wrong? You don't sound yourself?" I ask

"Just hurry ok" she says then the line goes dead. Skar looks over at me questioningly all I can do is shrug my shoulders, I'm a clueless as him in this one.

"Better make the call" I tell him, he phases into his wolf and howls, he stays shifted for a few minuets probably having a discussion in his head with the other wolves. I wonder what could be going on, I'm assuming Alice had a vision about something. Maybe it won't be so bad maybe it will be good news, maybe she's found out something about Ness. I'd told Alice I had suspicions that Nessie had gone to the Volturi for help and I asked her to watch their decisions maybe it had paid off maybe we finally had something to go off.

Washington wasn't the same without Ness, Jake was a broken shell without her the pack was miserable, and poor Bella and Edward they were so worried. But it was Jake I felt for the most, I'd been where he was now and I knew what a dark and lonely hole it was. Atleast Jake knew his imprint was still alive when I'd lost Russ and watched him die all I'd wanted was to die too, there was no point to anything breathing was pointless, eating was a trivial factor there was never even any point in sleeping, everything seemed pointless. It was hard to keep living when you had nothing to live for, but Jake he had to keep living his imprint was out there he couldn't just stop because there was a chance he'd find her one day. I'd gotten over myself eventually I'd accepted that Russ was gone and I lived a normal life now, maybe normal isn't the right word how normal can a shape shifter vampire hybrid ever really be? But I lived now, because there were people in my life that wanted me to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We all stood looking at Alice waiting her to spill whatever news she'd gathered us here for. Alice exchanges a glance with Jasper and he gave her a subtle wink, she took an unnecessary breath then began to speak. "Ok there's no easy way to say this and I know some of you aren't going to like it" Alice starts looking directly at me.

"It's alright Alice, just tell them" Edward pipes in, 'them' obviously meaning the pack.

"I had a vision, Aro's made a decision he wants to meet Fable, in person" she says. I feel a growl rumble in my throat that's instantly soothed as Fable takes my hand.

"Tell them the rest" Bella says.

"We know where Nessie is" Alice says carefully and Jasper positions himself between his wife and Jake.

"What!" Jake shouts.

"Jacob please? Let Alice talk" Carlisle says in a calming voice.

"She went to the Volturi and asked for their assistance with the Bette Noire problem, Aro finally agreed to help us he's been mulling it over for weeks, but he's only agreed on one condition and that's the decision I saw" she tells us.

"That I go to him?" Fable states and I grip her hand so tight I'm afraid I might break it.

"Yes" Alice says giving Fable an apologetic smile

"Fable I know we haven't been what you'd call friends and I have no grounds to ask a favour of you. But if any of us go the Volturi will see it a threat and they might kill her. Please Fable I'm begging you to go get my daughter" Bella dryly sobs, I knew if she could cry she would from the way her chin trembled and her voice cracked on every word.

"Bella of course I will" Fable says and in a flash Bella is across the room hugging Fable and thanking her over and over.

"What? No!" I shout "If anyone's going to Italy it's all of us, we'll stage a rescue mission not send one person"

"Skar?" Fable says but I refuse to calm down.

"It's not as easy as that Bella's right if anyone but Fable even steps foot in Volterra they'll know and we can't risk Nessie's life like that" Alice says

"You're not going" I tell her

"That's not up to you" Fable says.

"That's not everything" says Edward.

"There's more!" I yell.

"If Fable doesn't go, Aro will send his guard to retrieve her, by force if necessary" he says.

"I'm with Bella and Edward I say Fable goes" Jake says.

"So do I" Fable agrees.

"Fable you can't" Micah says "what if they kill you?" well at least Micah's on my side in this. Fable turns to Alice.

"Will that happen?" she asks

"I can't see, the Volturi are dangerous, whatever Aro wants with you it can't be anything good. I'm sorry to both of you" Alice's says turning to look at Bella and Edward "But I can't condone Fable risking her life for us, I love Nessie we'll find another way"

"There is no other way Alice!" Bella screams, Edward hugs her into him and kisses her hair.

"A vote then" August says piping up for the fist time since we arrived.

"Gypsy will you shut him up! We're not voting!" I shout.

"Skar's right" Fable says and I sigh in relief that she's finally seen sense. "There will be no vote this is my choice" my hopes come crashing down and I realise the only way of stopping her might actually be a vote.

"Well in that case we are voting" I say, Fable turns to glare at me but I ignore her and look to Carlisle hoping he'll be a voice of reason.

"I vote no, Fable stays it's dangerous to make a choice with such little information perhaps I could talk with Aro and find out more" he suggests.

"You know mine and Bella's votes, I'm sorry Skar" Edward says. One no two yes's.

"I vote no" says Esme.

"Fable stay's" says Teague

"I owe you my life, well my existence" August starts

"Then have my back in this" Fable asks, August ponders her words for a second then winks at her.

"Then I will vote yes, Fable should go" he says and I growl

"Thank you" Fable says to him. Gypsy sides with August not to my surprise.

"Fable you're one tough bitch if anyone can get into volterra and bring Ness home it's you. It's easy to say you shouldn't go because of the danger but if it was any of us they wanted we'd have said yes in a heartbeat, so I say yes" Gypsy says and Fable smiles at her. But the rest of the Wolves vote no as does Jasper leaving only five yes's to eight no's. I sigh in relief but it's quickly shattered.

"Fuck you guys I'm going anyway" Fable declares and makes for the door, I move quickly and wrap my arms around her pulling her back and holding her up off of her feet. "Skar put me down!" she screams but I don't. She phases scratching and biting at my arms but I still hang on.

"Stop it Fable, if you don't I'll make one of them bite you so you can't phase!" I shout still wrestling with an angry feline Fable. "Carlisle!" I shout and he disappears from the room only to blur back into view a second later. Carlisle jabs a needle into her neck and quickly presses down on the plunger. Fable thrashes in my arms for a couple more seconds before she calms down and stills phasing back to human form, I let her go and she wobbles, she touches the mark where Carlisle injected her with something.

"Carlisle you son of a..." she crashes into my arms unconscious before she can even finish her sentence.

Once we have Fable upstairs in one of the bedrooms and a wolf stationed outside the door a debate starts about what to do with her, Bella and Edward stormed out to hunt five minuets ago and Jake is sulking on the front stoop again. So Carlisle, Esme, Seth and I discuss what to do with Fable and the whole mess of a situation. "We can't keep her locked up here forever" Esme says.

"Well we can't let her go either" I say.

"I'm sure she'll come round and realise how reckless that would be" Seth says.

"Do you really think Aro will talk to you?" I ask Carlisle.

"I left a message with his receptionist we can only hope he'll get back to us" he says.

"I'm sure he will" Esme says rubbing Carlisle's arm soothingly.

"And if they don't?" I ask.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Seth says.

Once she wakes up I decide to let Fable cool down a little before going up to her. She's been awake and trying to escape for two hours when I hear a window shatter up stairs. I'm on my feet and at the back door in seconds just in time to see Fable's white snow leopard leap down in front of me on the other side of the glass. She turned to me and I swear I saw a wicked gleam in her eye, it enraged to the point where I almost phased right there. This was a game to her she was actually finding this funny. I yanked the glass doors open and Fable turned and bolted, I quickly leaped out of the door and phased.

_Teague: Skar what happened?_

_Me: she broke out again_

_Teague: I'm with you_

I saw black fur fall into step next to me for a brief second then he bolted ahead.

_Me: Newt!_

_Newt: I'm at the border I'm coming!_

I broke through the trees to see Teague wrestling a squirming Fable to the ground, she scratched his shoulder, he growled and pushed her against the forest floor. Fable whined in her cat like manor.

_Me: Teague be careful!_

_Teague: I'm trying! that's it. Skar look away!_

_Me: what why?_

_Teague: Skar!_

I heard the urgency in his voice and quickly looked away not wanting to but knowing this was probably for my own good, I cleared my mind and concentrated on Newt running towards us. There was a thud followed by one of them hitting the floor. I spun back around, Fable was lied on the floor unconscious and Teague was stood over her in human form panting clutching a gaping wound on his shoulder. I phased back too. "Tea what the hell did you do!" I shout rushing to Fable.

"Something you couldn't" he pants.

"You knocked her out!"

"It was the only way, we couldn't have stopped her Skar" he tells me then he kneels down on the opposite side of Fable "You can tear me a new one later ok" he says. As much as I want to shred him to pieces for hurting my imprint I won't because I know he's right. When I see Teague reach down and lightly touch Fable's cheek and I lose it I grab him by the wrist and throw him away from her.

"You don't get to touch her!" I snarl, he growls at me then phases and runs in the opposite direction. I turn back to my Fable she looks like she's sleeping; she looks so beautiful like this, more so than usual. "I'm so sorry Kitten, it's gonna be ok" I whisper to her, and just as I scope her up Newt bursts through the thicket behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It's night time when I come to. I scan the room I'm alone but the window I jumped out of earlier had now been bricked up dam those vampires worked fast. My head was a little sore still from where Teague had smacked it against the floor, I sure hope Skar messed him up good for doing that. I sat up and noticed the shadow of two feet under the door, I sniffed the air. Lemon and pine, it was Jacob. It strikes me as odd that he's here on watch, wasn't he one of the wolves that voted for me to go? And yet he's been left trusted to keep watch? "Jake?" I whispered as quietly as possible hoping to attract only his attention. For a few seconds nothing happened he just stood there, he must have heard me so I decide he must be ignoring me. then very slowly and almost silently the door pushed open and he slipped in.

"You alright?" Jake asks the words barely whispered and I nod.

"I'm fine but I need to..." as I'm about to finish Jake clamps his massive and over my mouth and shushes me, he glances at the door briefly then turns back to me.

"Be cool" he mouths. "you'll be glad to know Skar's gonna be watching you tonight" he says and I frown at him, he lets go of me and starts to pace the room "he's taking over my watch soon and Kaden won't be here to relieve him until eight, you and lover boy got the whole night together" he says and I finally catch onto where he's heading, so that's my window until eight tomorrow morning, but how the hell was I gonna give Skar the slip? "So you're in for a long a night I guess but I'm sure you and Skar have ways of making the time pass, you know wearing the other out" he suggests with raised eyebrows.

I cock and eye brow back at him, was he serious? "Jake?" I start but I'm just shushed again and I growl in annoyance.

"anyway I had better be going I'm patrolling on the coast tonight" he tells me.

"That's a nice patrol it's got a great view" I comment and Jake nods in agreement

"It sure does" he says

"The Cullen's border is my least favourite never any action there" I say casually and Jake makes a 'hmm' sound. "which unlucky son of a bitch is running that one tonight" I ask casually and Jake grins at me knowing I've caught onto his plan.

"well with all the watches we're running on you Bella and Edward offered to watch that one tonight" he says

"Oh that was kind of them to help out" I say

"Wasn't it?" Jake agrees then a sad smile graces his face, he looks at me then pulls me into a great big Jacob Black style bear hug. He then whispers in my ear so quietly I barley catch the words "Thank you, and good luck". He kisses me on the forehead then ruffles my hair, I scowl at him and for the first time since Nessie ran away he almost laughs.

Jake heads for the door shortly afterwards he turns to me and gives me a double thumbs up before leaving. The door clicks shut and I sigh, so that was the Alpha's master plan? I was supposed to seduce my boyfriend and hope he was the kind of guy that fell asleep immediately after sex then run like hell over the Cullen's border then to Jake at the coast. Then what? I sure hope Jake has a wave two of this plan because right now it looked like I was gonna end up being dragged kicking and screaming back to the Cullen's yet again.

But I didn't have time to concentrate on that right now there was a hurdle I had to get over first, a much harder one. Could I really use Skar like that? It was for Nessie, Skar loved Ness like a mother and when I returned with her he wouldn't be upset about any of this he'd be happy they all would. Surely then he'd forgive me for anything I'd done to make it happen, surely. I wasn't thrilled to be handing myself over to the Volturi not knowing what to expect but Alice had seen Aro agree to help us, that had to be a good sign. In spite of that fact I was scared, but I was more scared of the guard being sent to collect me and people I cared about getting hurt to try and stop them. Skar, Micah, Alice, little Newt and Seth with his lame jokes. Even Carlisle and Esme I'd grown to care for, Bella and I still had our differences and Edward drove me up the wall with his incessant mind reading but I would never wish them harm either, I even like Jasper and I barley know him. There was the rest of the wolves too, they were my friends, Gypsy was maybe my best friend and Jake sometimes I'd look at him and the awe and respect I felt, it was the same feeling I'd felt when I'd looked at my brother Gabriel. These people weren't just my friends they were my family and if I had to abuse Skar's trust just once to keep them all, I'd do it.

Not long after Jake had left the house fell quiet I think maybe some of the Cullen's went hunting, maybe Jake had planned that too. I already knew Seth had ordered the wolves who had school tomorrow home, so I wouldn't have much resistance from the house and once I was over the border none of the Cullen's would be able to follow anyway.

The door pushed open and I felt Skar before I saw him. "It's quiet downstairs" I say. He looks at me and his eyes narrow.

"Don't get any idea's" he snaps then walks over to the love seat in the corner, he throws his body into it and folds his arms across his chest. Uh-oh he pissed this might me harder than I thought.

"I wasn't I was just making conversation" I shrug and look away pretending to look hurt. I feel guilty for toying with the imprint bond like this but it's the only way, I have to for Ness, for my family. "I'm sorry I just missed you today" I whisper, that isn't a lie. I hear him shift his weight on the tiny sofa.

"I've missed you too, it feels like we've been apart a lot today" he says and I nod.

"Why does your being on prison watch mean you have to sit on the opposite side of the room to me?" I ask

"It doesn't" he says quietly

"Does it mean you can't touch me? hold me?" I ask and I hear him sigh

"No, it doesn't" he says

"Then are you gonna make me beg you to come over here?" I ask him. I risk a glance at him, his eyes are wide and his lips parted trying to work out a response, I know he's breaking. Slowly he puts his hands on his knees and pushes himself up. He walks towards me and I stand up from the bed so when he reaches me we're practically chest to chest.

"Fable I'm sorry, please understand why we've done this, don't hate me?" he says and he screws his eyes shut.

"I could never ever hate you, I remember you telling me just that once" I say and he looks at me. "You said: we're imprinted don't you understand what that means" I say and a small smile grows on his face.

"I love you so much I can't loose you" he tells me and cups my face with hands

"You won't" I tell him.

"So you won't go to Italy? You'll stay here with me?" he pleads and I can't lie to him.

"It's all I want, to be with you" I whisper then kiss him before I break and tell him everything. one of his arms wraps around the small of my back the other slides into my hair, he holds me there while he kisses me back. my hands slide down his bare torso, I love that he's forever shirtless. smooth hard muscle everywhere I wrap hands into the waistband of his sweats then push him until his back hits the now bricked up window, a tiny growl falls from his lips and he presses them against my neck and collarbone.

Skar picks me up and pushes me against the bricks now instead, my legs wrapping around him and his hands exploring everywhere. I run my fingers through his hair and pull on the tufts at the back because I know he likes that. One of his warm hands moves up my stomach and cups my breast, he moans and a small shiver runs through him. Next thing I know he's throwing me down on the bed he growls in my ear and roughly pulls the t-shirt I'm wearing up over my head and the denim shorts quickly follow it to the floor. His eyes widen as he takes the ridiculously over the top lacy lingerie Alice lent to me. it's sheer and black and oh yeah did I mention see through. Skar's seen me naked before and I wouldn't like to think how many other women there were before me. But he still went still and his eyes glazed over a little as he trailed his eyes from one intimate place to another. "Skar please" I beg my voice husky with lust and trembling slightly. His eyes shoot up to mine and I make a decision I close my eyes and when I open them I'm not thinking about anything else I'm not concentrating on my eye colour anymore my attention is solely on him. He gasps and the biggest brightest smile I've ever seen spreads across his lips.

"I thought you wouldn't show me. not until I told you my first name?" he asks

"I changed my mind" I whisper then pull him down on top of me, his lips find mine again and we both reach for his sweats at the same time. I feel Skar grin against my mouth then he lets me push them down, pretty soon we're both naked. He pulls away for a second and looks me in the eye.

"Now? Here? you're sure?" he asks in a whisper. I smile at him and mentally chuckle to myself, so sweet.

"Yes" I tell him. He kisses me once and chastely as he positions himself between my thighs, I feel him there and my eyes droop closed. His hand pulls my chin up and I open my eyes.

"Look at me" he tells me his voice low and dangerous sending a shiver through me. I do as he commands and he pushes into me a growl ripping out from low in his chest, I want to throw my head back and moan but I don't I keep my eyes locked with his until he can't fill me anymore.

When I went along with Jake's little plan it didn't occur to me to take into consideration the kind of stamina a wolf had, and I knew from experience. The hard part wasn't seducing Skar, they way we'd both been feeling lately it wasn't hard because we were both so desperate for each other. No the hard part turned out to be out lasting Skar, if I fell asleep before he did then I'll have wasted my only chance. The way Skar was always so nervous and cautious with me I'd assumed he was inexperienced and whatever experience he did have had been a while ago, clearly I was wrong. He knew exactly what he was doing, in fact he was clearly quiet the ladies man before we'd become kindred spirits because he knew his way around a woman in ways Russ never had, and I knew Russ was a player.

But I did out last him he collapsed on his side next to me kissing every possible part of my face and panting heavily "So beautiful, so perfect" he breathed. He pulled me against his chest and sighed contently as his breaths evened out. I wanted to just fall asleep with him, I was in the contented bliss of God knows how many orgasms, I was exhausted, worn out and now I had to run like hell from my kindred spirit. Tears run down my face in sorrow of what I'm about to do, I'll just have to pray he'll forgive me once it's over.

Jake was either a master mind or one lucky bastard, I couldn't decide which the house was empty, the area surrounding the house practically abandoned too. In fact I didn't run across anybody until I reached Bella and Edward at the border. They didn't say anything to me just smiled gratefully and I kept running. I hit the coast expecting to see Jake somewhere but he was nowhere, I kept running towards the town and finally spotted a big russet wolf asleep under a tree. I laughed I guess this was his alibi for when the others realised I'd given them the slip. I didn't stop and I didn't look back I just kept going until I reached the dock.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I was in that warm harmony between sleeping and waking. That brief period of content and absolute comfort. I could tell it was early though I was still too sleepy to open my eyes. I reminisced about the night before how incredible it had been. I briefly panicked about how last night had been for Fable, it was my first time I hadn't had a clue what I was doing other than following my instincts and doing what felt right and good. Then I remember the way she writhed and moaned beneath me and over me and I tell myself she must have enjoyed it, it had certainly sounded like it at the time. I was gonna get ripped by the rest of the pack for finally losing my virginity but I didn't care, I had Fable and last night was possibly the greatest night of my life, they could sass me as much as they wanted. I was already fantasising about the next time, in fact I didn't see any reason why next time couldn't be right now. I stretched and reached for Fable, but all my hands felt was cold sheets.

I bolted up suddenly and came nose to nose with a very angry looking Micah, I quickly covered my crotch and my fading erection with the sheets. Why was Micah here and why wasn't Fable? "Micah what's going on where is she?" I ask.

"I could ask you the same question!" he yells.

"Micah take it easy" I tell him, I've never seen Micah so angry before.

"You were supposed to be watching her!" he spat, my heart sank, where was my imprint? "You weren't supposed to screw her then sleep it off you ass hole!" he screamed

"Micah calm down" Seth's voice travelled over from the door. I hadn't even realised he was there until now.

"Seth tell me where she is?" I ask

"I'm sorry Skar, she's gone" he says and looks at the floor

"No you're lying" I mutter and stand up the second I'm on my feet Micah shoves me and I fly back onto the bed.

"This is all you're fault! If anything happens to Fable I'll never forgive you!" he cries, he mutters something in Russian then phases into his cat and bounds past Seth.

"Micah?" Seth calls after him but it's no use.

"We've got to find her before it's too late" I say

"It's already too late Skar, we searched all over for her, her scent disappeared at the docks" he tells me.

"Who was patrolling the coast last night?" I ask trying to recall the patrol schedule; Seth says nothing and looks at the floor "Seth?"

"It was Jake" he says quietly but I hear him crystal clear. Jake's Alpha there's no way Fable could have got by him, but of course he wanted her to. He'd do anything to get his imprint back even at the cost of mine. I was up and dressing before Seth could say anything else, it hurts to see Fable's clothes gone from the pile at the foot of the bed I can't believe she's done this.

Jake wasn't hard to find he was in his usual spot moping on the front stoop. I wasn't the only one who wanted to talk to Jake apparently Alice and Newt were lecturing him too."What the hell were you thinking mutt?" Alice snaps

"Jake why would you do this? I know you want Ness back we all do but what if something was to happen to Fable?" Newt asks, the shook on his face like he can't believe his Alpha, the man he'd follow anywhere would do this.

"Yeah Jake what if something happens to her?" I shout from behind him

"I wondered when you'd wake up" he snorts a laugh and I almost loose all self control right there

"Where were you when she hit the coast last night?" I demand to know

"He was asleep" Alice answers for him

"Asleep? You fell asleep?" Newt asks in disbelief "By accident though right Jake?"

"No newt I didn't fall asleep by accident, I took a nap on purpose because I knew Fable was coming" he says

"You helped her, you put the idea in her head!" I shout

"Oh please, don't think I corrupted her she'd have found a way with or without me, besides if you want to point fingers Bella and Edward were very helpful!" Jake shouts

"You Dick!" I snarl then lunge at him he phases too and we tumble into Alice's yellow porche, the chassis crumples under our weight and I distantly hear Alice squeal; guess she didn't see that one coming. I don't really know what I was thinking when I attacked Jake I guess that was just it I wasn't thinking. I saw red and lunged, I was usually so good at keeping my temper in check I'd long since grown out of being known as the pack hot head but when it came to Fable I seemed to just abandon all reason.

_Jake: don't do this Skar you'll loose_

_Me: shut up you're making me worse_

I tried to drown Jakes voice out in my head and I scrambled off of him he got up off the floor and we circled each other.

_Jake: just take it easy Skar_

_Me: don't tell me to take it easy! You've put her in danger for your own selfish needs I'd never do that to you!_

_Jake: you can't say that you don't know what it's like!_

_Me: thanks to you I'm about to!_

Suddenly Jake stills and stops circling me, it hits him that he's just inflicted the same pain he's feeling onto me, his pack brother. He sits down as if his legs can't keep him up anymore.

_Jake: you're right. Skar I..._

_Me: I'm sorry Jake_

Then I phase back, Newt throws a pair of basketball shorts through the air to me and I pull them on. I look up and the rest of the Cullen's have gathered on the stairs. Alice looks like she's about to kill something. I glance at the crushed car then back at Alice."Alice we're really sorry, we'll fix it" I tell her, thought I'm not sure it kind of looks beyond repair.

"You're dam right you'll!..." Alice falls silent and her eyes widen. Jasper is at her side in a second.

"Alice? What is it?" he asks her.

"Fable, she's gone to Volterra like we suspected, she took a boat she sailed to the port in Seattle, she went to Sea-Tac. She's flying there as we speak" Alice says still looking a little dazed "She's just going to walk right in like she owns the place" Alice says grinning. Yep that sounds like Fable alright.

"Is she ok?" I ask and Alice looks to me

"She's fine" she says and smiles warmly at me. I take some small relief in that at least. The others start to discuss what we should do whilst we wait for word from Italy. I can't stick around to listen to the what if's and the maybe's it's too much. I head into the house leaving everyone else behind me.

I'm not left alone with my thoughts for very long however, I smell vampire fill the room soon after. "You shouldn't threat. Fable is cunning and brave I'm sure she knows what she's doing" Jaspers says from behind me in his southern drawl.

"That's what scares me" I laugh

"You must trust her to do this" he tells me and I sigh, I know he's right.

"I know"

"Fable has lived for many years and seen many battles, this is not a battle it's more of a..." Jasper trails off searching for the right word

"A diplomatic mission?" I suggest and he laughs

"Exactly" he agrees.

"Fable she's so stubborn, I knew she'd go as soon as Alice told her about her vision. She has no regard for her own life I swear that woman is going to be the death of me"

"But you love her anyway" he says knowingly

"Are you kidding me? it's why I love her" I tell him and he laughs

"You know Alice is the same way she drives me crazy but I don't know what I'd do without her" he tells me

"So In should trust her huh?" I ask

"Yep, that's my sound advice, and your first ones free" Jasper says and grins at me. I laugh.

"Well gee thanks" I laugh. He smiles and turns to leave the room. "Hey Jasper?" I call and he turns back to look at me. "Thanks" I tell him.

"no problem" he says.

I sigh deeply trying to calm myself trying to keep myself running after and getting on the next flight to Italy. I close my eyes and Micah's words from this morning haunt me, it is all my fault and I am an asshole. I need to find Micah I need to make this right with him. I need to atleast try and get him to forgive me.

It turned out Micah wasn't even at the Cullen's anymore, I picked up his scent and followed him back to Fable's house, I phased back and dressed he was upstairs in his apartment over the garage, I could hear him banging around and scuffling. What the hell was he doing up there? I made my way in the door was unlocked and took the stairs two at a time.

Micah is flying around the room shoving things into the same duffle bag he'd had when Fable and I had met him at the airport. "Micah what are you doing?" I ask him.

"What does it look like I'm doing!" he snapped "I'm going after her, I'm not gonna let her get herself killed!" he says

"Micah?"

"Well? Are you coming with me or aren't you?" he asks

"Micah we need to let Fable..." I start, Micah suddenly stops what he's doing and glares at me

"You're not serious? Have you lost your fucking mind! She's your Sprit!" he yells tears flooding down his face "Well I won't abandon her she's all the family I have left" he sobs. Then I do something that I think shocks Micah as much as it shocks me, I hug him, he tries to fight me off but I just keep hugging him.

"It's gonna be ok, she'll be back before you know it. we just have to trust her" I tell him, Micah just cries harder and his knees buckle nearly taking me down with him.

"She promised, she promised we'd always be together, she promised we be a family" he says trying to catch his breath. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid we'll never see her again"

"I know" I say but what I don't tell him is that I am too.

* * *

Thank you to 'Guest' whoever you are by the way!

Also I'm working on the final chapter of this now and so will be uploading chapters more often, keep the reviews coming though boys and girls and let me know what you think while i still have time to tweak the rest. I love to hear from you.

Oh, and a shout out to my friend Kat, I know you're reading this your hints are so not subtle girl!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I always liked Italy, its cities were so beautiful, its villages were so charming, and its landscapes so pretty. Thought I had never thought I'd be coming here to my death. I had not wanted to think it but why else did they want me if this was not a trade. I would gladly trade my life for a friends even if that friend had got themselves in this mess all by themselves in the first place. I'd never been to Volterra before in fact until recently I'd never heard of it they'd done well to keep themselves off the radar. I stood across the square watching the alleyway beside the clock tower, there was somebody lurking there. The sun was too high for them to reveal themselves. I knew it was a vampire I could smell them from here, hiding in the shadows waiting for the sun to set to come and get me. not that I intended to make them wait that long in fact I fully intended to end this one way or another before night fall.

My thoughts fluttered to Skar, to Micah, to home. To everything I had left behind. I wouldn't fill myself with false hope of returning home not when I couldn't guarantee it, not yet. If all went according to plan I'd have Nessie back home and the Voltori's assistance in taking out the Bette Noire that was best case scenario. Another alternative was they decided to let us both go and left us to out affaires not choosing to get involved. Or they killed us both and left the Bette Noire to do as they pleased with the Cullen's and the wolf pack that was worst case scenario. It was futile, I could go over all the possible outcomes in my head as much as I liked –well at least until the sun went down- it wouldn't change anything. I wasn't going to find out unless I grew a pair and walked over there.

The hooded figure in the shadows stiffened as they saw me approach. I'd barley stepped out of the sunlight when my back was slammed against the stone wall and an icy hand wrapped around my throat. "Take your hand off of me or loose it" I warned the figure. The figure chuckled darkly, and pulled back its hood. Blood red eyes, blonde hair, pointed feminine features.

"I'd like to see you try" the Blonde woman smiles evilly at me and she tightens her hold on my windpipe.

"Jane must you always play with your food?" a bored voice calls from the other end of the alleyway, male, British. The man blurs into view behind the vampire I now know as Jane. His eyes travel up to mine as I desperately gasp for breath. I try to shift forms but it's impossible when I can't breathe. The male vampire has blood red eyes too, short cropped blonde hair, high cheek bones, a chiselled jaw with a dimple in his chin. I watch as he inhales the scent of my blood he shivers his eyes drooping closed briefly then they shoot open staring at me. He blinks at me a couple of times and his mouth falls open. "Jane unhand this woman at once" he demands.

"What gives you the right to..." she starts but he cuts her off.

"Do you not detect her unusual scent? She's a shape shifter the one Aro's been waiting for" he tells her. Jane instantly lets go of my neck and I gasp trying to get my breath back.

"We must take her to Aro at once" she says

"I shall bring her, go and tell the elders their guest has arrived" he says, Jane nods briefly then disappears. Then vampire turns to me now "Are you hurt?" he asks

"What the fuck do you care leech?" I pant rubbing my throat. Leech? I'd spent too much time with the wolf boys. "Now take me to your masters I have business with the one called Aro" I tell him.

"Of course this way" he says gesturing with his hand and I follow him deeper into the alleyway. "What is your name?" he asks me

"That's not really any of your business and before you tell me I have no desire to know yours" I tell him

"Charming little thing aren't you" he mutters

"To the last" I sigh and I hear him chuckle he stops walking and turns to look at me

"Considering I just prevented Jane from making a meal out of you, You might want to show a little more respect to the man that just saved your life" he says and I laugh.

"Man?" I smirk and for a second he looks almost hurt by that, his eyes narrow and then he turns swiftly on his heel and keeps walking.

Once inside the castle he leads me through a series of marble passageways, I wonder if this is a rouse to confuse me and there was a more direct route we could have taken either way it was unsuccessful. I could easily find my way back to the surface. He stopped at two large arch shaped doors, he glanced over his shoulder at me "once inside stay close to me and try to be a little less..." he pauses trying to choose a word "well a little less you" he says and I frown at him.

"Meaning?" I ask.

"Try and be polite" he says. Then the vampire led the way into a grand circular room through the double doors where three other vampires awaited sat in thrones.

That old familiar itch ran along my spine I so desperately wanted to shift, years of natural instinct barrelling towards the surface, it was hard but I managed to keep myself human, for the time being at least. "Ah wonderful, Fable has arrived" the black haired one in the middle sings. His red eyes were wide and eccentric as if he had totally lost his mind that was the scariest part. He walks down the three steps from his throne towards me and extends his hand to me "May I?" he asks. I assume he's Aro.

"Another time perhaps" I say. I knew better than to let him touch me, Carlisle had warned me about that.

"Very well" he mutters looking slightly disgruntled "Felix!" he called. The double doors I'd just entered through opened and in walked a tall hulk of a vampire with Nessie falling into step next to him he had his hand on the small of her back guiding her into the room.

"Ness" I whisper she looks up her eyes wide and she tries to run to me but the vampire named Felix pulls her back. I growl and make a step to go to her but I feel a cold hand on my elbow. The vampire from the ally way stares at me and shakes his head.

"Please don't" he tells me.

"There you are my dear, come?" Aro says to Nessie. Nessie walks over to Aro the blood red, velvet robe she wears billowing behind her. Aro cups her hands in his and closes his eyes. He drops her hands a second later and Ness returns to standing next to Felix. "So my young friends we have much to discuss" Aro says

"Get this over with Aro" the Blonde on his right says. That must be Caius.

"Peace brother" Aro tells him then continues "You have requested the Volturi's aid, which we will give, but favours as big as this can't go without payment" he smiles and Ness and I exchange a glance. "I had a very interesting discussion with Ivan Bette Noire not one week before your arrival miss Cullen" Aro says. I glance at Nessie and she looks back her eyes wide as she shakes her head slightly, in warning.

"I thought it was Black?" I say to her with a smirk, she rolls her eyes at me and looks at the floor, I just chuckle to myself.

"My mistake" Aro says quietly glaring at me, Jane goes to step towards me but Aro holds up his hand to stop her "It's alright Jane" he tells her.

"Why don't you get on to this payment what do you want?" I ask.

"What I have always wanted" he grins darkly at me and I feel my body go cold. I risk one more look at Ness hoping she knows what I'm about to do, her eyes plead with me not too but I don't have a choice. Alice saw Nessie and I as members of the guard that's what Aro wants, what he's always wanted is power.

I shift and go for Felix first he looks like the biggest threat, he shoves Nessie swiftly behind him and I latch on to his shoulder ripping it clean from his body. Shock fills his face as he looks down at where his arm used to be. I'm about to go for him again when an intense burning pain fills my head and I back away from him I try to find Jane knowing she's the source but I'm in too much pain. Next thing I know teeth slice into my neck and I feel the venom flood me. the pain in my head stops but I'm so weak I can't stay shifted, this venom is stronger than any I've ever felt before and when I see Caius backing away from me and wiping blood from his lips I know why. My knees give in and as I wait to hit the floor arms catch me and I feel myself be hoisted up from the ground and against a cold, hard chest. I face comes into view, the same Vampire from the alley and in his eyes I see something, an emotion I never though possible in a Vampire, concern.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It had only been two days and I was about ready to tear my fur out. I'd done nothing but patrol since I woke up to find Fable gone; it helped to take my mind off of everything. But mostly I wanted to take my mind off of the fact that she wasn't here anymore.

Carlisle still hadn't heard back from the Volturi and Alice hadn't had any more visions either. I kept hoping for news but I was starting to worry it would never come.

Trust Fable.

Trust Fable.

That's what I had to do, I had to keep telling myself she knew what she was doing and she would come back to me in one piece. But every second she wasn't by my side was another second I let the fear creep in.

After two days of running patrols and avoiding everyone Jake finally cornered me and ordered me to the garage to help fix Alice's car. He said I'd helped break it so I had to help fix it. I didn't want to but he was Alpha I didn't have a lot of choice. Jake's spirits had been higher since Fable left for Italy, he didn't mope around so much and he actually got on with his pack duties for the first time in weeks. Maybe his hopes were lifted now that Fable had gone to bring Nessie home; he seemed encouraged and confident that they were both coming back. I tried to share his optimism but it was easier said than done.

I arrived at the garage and Jake was already there trying to knock the the body work back into it's original shape. "You know it'll be easier for us to learn how to boost cars than it's gonna be to fix that" I tell him and he smirks.

"You know Alice she has a very strict you break it you buy it policy" he shrugs "Besides she'll just make us suffer over it for a few days before she let's us off and scraps it" he says

"Then why are you bothering?" I ask

"We've got make it look like we're atleast trying" he shrugs as if that were obvious; I roll my eyes and throw myself into the ratty sofa behind him. "How's Micah holding up?" he asks

"Same as you'd expect" I answer flatly. Jake sighs and returns to his work.

"August was looking for you this morning by the way" Jake calls over his shoulder.

"Oh?"

"He wanted to talk to you about something" he says

"I'll catch up with him later" I shrug, Jake sighs again and this time turns to me and throws the hammer he was using on the dents across the room.

"I know you're pissed, and scared and whatever else but would you try and have a little faith!" he yelled, all I could do was frown at him; his sudden outburst had shocked me. "They're coming home both of them! My imprint and yours!" he shouts

"You don't know that" I mutter

"I believe it, Nessie's ok I can feel it" he says and his hand moves over his heart. "Can't you feel Fable?" he asks me.

"She was in pain Jake, I felt her. I don't know how much longer I can just sit here idly" I tell him honestly.

"Pain? Alice would have told us if she saw Fable get hurt" Jake insists.

"I know what I felt Jake. And if Fable's been hurt Nessie could be next" I tell him "You know I could use a wing man?" I suggest hoping he'll take the bait and he does, I know he's in when he grins at me.

"Alright what did you have in mind?" he asks me

"I'm not sure I've been trying not to think about it, you know with the pack mind and Alice" I say

"Don't sweat about Alice she can't see the pack remember"

"Well I was thinking we show up and cause some hell in Volterra" I shrug and Jake grins

"That could be fun" he smirks.

An hour later Jake and I are running towards the Cullen's to tell Seth we're heading out of town. Jake suggested taking Micah with us but I refused, as much as Micah would hate being left out of this it was for his own good. If I took him on a suicide mission out of the country Fable would be beyond pissed, she'd see to it personally that my life was not worth living.

Alice met us on the driveway up to the Cullen's and I knew this was bad. Jake and I both phased back and dressed before walking over to her. "What the hell have you two done?" she demanded to know. Jake and I exchanged a look and we both shrugged our shoulders in unison.

"I don't know what you mean Alice" Jake says and I try not to smirk.

"Don't give me that Jacob Black!" she says folding her arms across her chest in a huff "Whatever you two idiots are about to do don't!"

"Why not?" I ask eager to know what she might of seen

"Because whatever you just decided has made Fable's whole future disappear. I can't see Nessie much anyway thanks to someone" she says glaring at Jake and he rolls his eyes.

"Wait what do you mean her future disappeared?" I demand

"I mean your choices are about to put her in danger and probably Ness too" she says, she shakes her head at the two of us turns and stomps back into the house. I turn and look at Jake. Alice is right we can't go.

"No Skar don't?" he tells me realising where my minds going "think about Fable"

"Oh don't guilt trip me, I am thinking about Fable" I tell him

"You were right Skar it's time to act now. I shouldn't have waited this long to go after Ness and I shouldn't have helped Fable go after her either, I should have gone after her"

"Jake..."

"This wouldn't stop Fable" he says quietly "If it was you out there" I know that's true too.

"Alice's vision's have been known to change" Edward's voice travels over to us from the tree line, we both turn to look at him "Jacob you know Alice can't see past your pack, she's never been able to"

"What are you saying?" Jake asks him.

"I'm saying Fable's future may have only disappeared because the two of you are there and in the way" Edward says

"He's right Skar Alice could never see past us"

"You really want to risk that?" I ask Jake

"Yes" he says. I think it over for a second, I have no choice I either risk it or sit and wait like a coward.

"Trust me Skar" Edward says "You're not a coward this will work"

"Then it's decided we're going" Jake declares

"One more thing?" Calls Edward as Jake and I turn to head for the forest, "I'm coming with you"

"Edward are you sure this could still go horribly wrong" Jake warns him.

"I'm aware of that Jacob, but She's my daughter and Fable..." he trails off and sighs "I'm so sorry Skar, we should never have sent her there I don't know what Bella and I were thinking" he finishes looking at me.

"It's ok, you were thinking you wanted your daughter back"

"You're too gracious, what we did was wrong, I remember being apart from Bella once a long time ago it was torture. I can imagine the pain this has caused you" he says.

"Thank you" I say.

"We meet back here in half an hour, you'll need your passports" Edward tells us then he's racing in the opposite direction probably to retrieve his own.

The three of us Arrived at the airport and Edward bought our tickets "Better make that four tickets" somebody says behind us I recognise the voice instantly. Jasper walks up to the desk and slaps his passport down next to the three of ours.

"You're coming?" Edward asks.

"Yep" Jasper nods.

"But Alice..." Edward says staring at Jasper obviously searching his mind.

"She saw my decision to follow you, she understood" he tells us "Besides way I see it, you three are gonna need all the help you can get" he chuckles.

"We're doing the right thing here?" I ask "Right?" they all turn to look at me. Jake looks at the floor and Jasper and Edward exchange a glance.

"We won't know unless we do it" Jasper says and I nod.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

My eyes flutter open slowly; I look up to see a red satin canopy and dark wood of an ornate four poster bed. The room is dark and lit only by hung lanterns and candle harbours, deep blood red tapestries draped upon each wall, it was beautiful but it wasn't familiar. I tried to remember how I'd got here but I couldn't last thing I could recall was going down during the fight in the throne room. Was I still in Volterra? Had they decided to keep me? If they had, what did they have planned for me? I dreaded the thought. My eyes fell upon a vampire and my questions were answered, the very same vampire from the alleyway. "Are you alright?" he asks, I try to shift but can't, the venom is still in me and it's too strong. "Fable? That is your name?"

"what do you want?" I ask

"You are to be kept here under my watch, until Aro decides otherwise" he tells me

"Why does he want me? why want Nessie? I though the Voltori were going to help her?"

"Aro has had many years to find a way to elude the Cullen's it would seem he finally succeeded" he says and looks at the ground.

"It was all a lie to get me here?" I say not really a question but he answers anyway

"Yes"

"Why? What does he want?"

"Ivan Bette Noire arrived just before your friend, he told the elders of his work, and what the Cullen's had done to his daughters" the vampire tells me.

"And?"

"And Aro wishes to continue Ivan's work"

"No?"

"I'm sorry" he says and takes a step closer to me, I scoot up the bed away from him and he stops with a sigh.

"They're making hybrids, they want to use nessie and me as the subjects?" I guess and he nods "Why do you care? Why are you sorry?" I demand to know.

"Because I... I don't agree with this, it's... it makes me sick" he says quietly.

"What is your name?" I ask him.

"Demitri" he tells me "I am sorry this has happened to you" he says, he scans the room then tilts his head to the door as if listening then he turns back to me, he speaks to me in a voice so quiet I have to get him to repeat it. "You're going to have to trust me, I won't let them hurt you" he practically breathes the words, I frown at him.

"Why are you..." he cuts me off by shushing me and holding up a hand.

"Be quiet" he tells me, he looks to the door once more but nothing happens and he turns back satisfied we haven't been heard. "You're going to have to behave, and act as drained and weak as possible if they think your strength is returning Aro will have me bite you, and I don't think I can do that with out killing you" he says in a strained voice

"Why you?" I ask

"Because they know how I feel about you... the situation" he finishes quickly and tears his eyes away from me. I wonder what he was about to say but decide it best not to ask him.

"What makes you think you would kill me? you can't be newborn, the way you speak the way you carry yourself, even the way you stand now you are not from this time" I say, he looks down at the position his body is in and immediately adjusts it. "Do you have so little self control?"

"I have plenty but you... you're my singer. Do you know what that means?" he asks me and I nod. It was term I'd heard of before. It was used for a human though usually, like Bella had been Edwards before she was turned. "If I were to taste your blood I wouldn't be able to stop" he sighs.

"Then why don't you just kill me?" I ask

"I would certainly like to" he tells me through gritted teeth

"Then do it!" I snap

"No!" he yells at me then zips to the door with lightning speed.

"Why?" I demand

"Because my need to protect you is greater than my need to kill you" he pants then speeds from the room slamming and locking the door behind him.

I jumped out of the bed onto weak legs; I wobbled slightly and almost went over only just managing to catch myself on the nearby dresser. I ran to the door slamming my weight against it but it didn't budge. The door was solid and heavy even at full strength it would take me a while to claw through it but like this I had no hope. I tried the window but even if I broke through it the drop would surely kill me. I had nothing my only hope of getting out of here alive was to trust a vampire, I didn't like the idea one bit but I didn't have a choice.

It was night time by the time Demitri returned he let himself in and came and sat next to me on the window seat. "I'm sorry about before I didn't mean to get angry. I was just afraid of hurting you" he tells me.

"It's ok you don't need to apologise you just need to start telling me the plan" I whisper to him, he looks at me and sighs.

"why don't you let me worry about the plan" he says

"What about Ness?" I ask

"Are you insane, how do you expect me to protect you both? I'm already attempting the impossible" he hisses

"Fine then just take her" I tell him

"This is not up for negotiation Fable; I'm not trading your life for the Cullen or anyone else" he tells me and I huff folding my arms across my chest.

"fine just get me out and I'll take care of Ness" I say

"It's not that easy" he says then sighs "There might me a way to help your friend but it won't be easy, I'll see what I can do but I don't want you to get your hopes up" he tells me.

"Demitri thank you" I tell him "But I still don't understand why you would do any of this?" I ask

"I told you why, you're my singer. I thought you said you knew what that meant?" he asks

"Well I do but..."

"But you obviously don't" he says and stands to leave. "Goodnight Fable sleep well" he says and then he's gone.

The next day Demitri was sent to guard me again, he told me it was too dangerous for us to plot today, I guess that meant there was too much risk of someone over hearing. So instead we spoke about other thing like where I had grown up, my family. I asked him the same questions and it dawned on me I actually liked Demitri he was nice, he wasn't like other vampires. After that I didn't see Demitri for two days instead meals were brought to my door my by the sluty looking one in the red dress and too much lipstick.

On day three I was gently shaken awake in the early hours of the morning. I opened my eyes to see Demitri leaned over me stroking my hair. "Demitri? Where have you been?" I ask

"Hunting with Felix" he tells me and I grimace at the thought, how many innocents had lost there lives to feed two vampires? I shook my head I didn't want to know. Demitri sighs, "That disgusts you I know I'm sorry" he whispers

"It's alright, it's your way" I say and he smiles sadly

"I wish there was another" he mutters

"The Cullen's..."

"I know, I tried but I couldn't" he says with a sigh. For some reason it made me happy to know he'd atleast tried not being a monster. "Fable I must move you to a room downstairs now" he tells me.

"Why downstairs?" I ask

"It's time, at day break they will..." he pauses and swallows "They'll start the experiments" he says and I try not to panic

"Then now is the time" I tell him

"Not yet"

"Demitri?"

"Fable? You have to trust me" he says then helps me up out of the bed "Have you been able to change forms yet?" he asks me.

"I don't know I haven't tried, I didn't want to blow our cover" I tell him

"Well how do you feel do think you could?" he asks, I focus my mind and test my limbs.

"I do feel stronger, it will hurt... a lot. But I think I could do it" I tell him and he nods

"Good you might have to soon" he says.

Once we made it down into the dungeons, Demitri escorted me into a room that reminded me a lot of the one I'd spent time in at the blood farm. There was a metal table with shackles and a table full of surgical instruments. I cowered back from the room into Demitri's chest, his hands wrapped around my arms and squeezed."Fable calm down we don't have long, nothing will hurt you I promise" he tells me

"Demitri if this goes wrong promise me something?" I ask

"Anything" he says

"Don't let them use me like this, kill me?" I beg, he stares at me for a second and before he can answer there's a scream down the hall it's unmistakably Nessie. "Nessie!" I scream and make a run for the door but Demitri grabs me around the waist and hauls me back into the room.

"Fable wait? Listen to me?" he says in my ear "She's ok she's with Felix, he knows and he with us" he tells me and I stop thrashing in his arms "Nessie is acting that's all, it's what you should be doing right about now" he tells me. I take his words in for a second then open my mouth and scream.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

The flight wasn't so bad, it was the taxi to the airport crammed in-between Jake and Jasper in the back seat for and hour and a half that really killed me. Edward got to ride in the front I guess we all should have known better than to play rock, paper, scissors with a mind reading vampire. It was dawn when we arrived at the castle; we hoped to go undetected as long as possible, and sneak in through a tunnel Edward had been taken through last time he was here. Jasper lifted a metal grid out of the way; revealing a dark hole dropping down into the tunnel Jake and I phased and followed Jasper and Edward in through the hole. It was cold and damp and it was lucky I was phased otherwise I wouldn't have been able to see a thing it was literally black in here. Up ahead Edward stopped walking and turned to shush us all, he and Jasper pressed their ears against a wooden door and looked at each other as if they were having some sort of silent conversation. Jake and I exchanged a glance and Jake shrugged his wolf shoulder at me, atleast he was as clueless as me. "It's dead bolted from the other side once we're through there's a good chance the voltori are gonna know we're here" Jasper tell us.

"So be ready" Edward says then busts the lock, throwing the door open with his shoulder. it swings open and we all jump into action "Jake can you feel Nessie?" Edward asks

_Jake: downstairs_

_Me: So is Fable_

"The Dungeons" Edward says reading our thoughts_._

Then we make our way to the dungeons but we don't get far until we meet some resistance. The big vamp I remember from Jake's memories is Felix the blonde next to him is Demitri, Jake and I quickly confer in our heads and we both lunge for Felix "Jake no!" Edward calls out. I don't think about why Edward is telling us to stop I just keep going, I see Edward and Jasper pulling Jake back.

_Me: what are they doing?_

Then I'm hit in the side hard and I tumble off of the vampire I roll over a couple of times until I land on my back I find myself pinned by Fable.

_Me: Fable?_

"Jake don't its ok!" Nessie's voice travels and I feel Jake swell with hope, he's on his feet and he bounds toward Ness phasing and hugging her so hard he almost knocks her over.

"Ness? Baby I missed you I'm so sorry" he gasps; Ness wraps her arms around him and sobs into his shoulder.

_Me: Edward? Maybe you wanna fill us in?_

"Demitri and Felix are helping Nessie and Fable escape" Edwards explains and I look at the two vampires, the one called Demitri glares at me. He walks over and touches Fable's side.

"Time to go Fable, your friends can either follow us or stay here and die it really matters little to me" Demitri says and starts leading the way down the corridor. I growl at him and Fable hisses at me. Edward sighs.

"Skar? Fable said shut the hell up" he tells me and I scowl at the mind reader.

We all trail after the two Voltori guard into the main foyer, I run at Fable's side relishing in being close to her again and desperate to be alone with her. I can't wait to get out of here and hold her again tell her how much I love her and how much I've missed her.

_Jake: would you quit the inner monologue?_

_Me: yeah because your thoughts are so different right now?_

_Jake: True_

"Would you both just be quiet?" Edward asks from behind us.

Demitri pushes open the door into he lobby and the second he does he hits the ground writhing in pain.

"Jane stop it!" Felix shouts at her then joins his friend on his knees. Jane steps out of the shadows and another vampire joins her, Alec.

"Edward? Jasper? How nice of you to drop by" Alec smirks "Aro wants to see you"

"We have nothing to say to him Alec, let us leave in piece" Edward says to him

"I'm afraid peace isn't an option" Alec says and for a second he looks almost apologetic then black smoke starts to creep from his hands.

"Daddy?" Nessie says hugging herself into her father's side

"Alright!" Edward shouts and Alec starts to retract the vapour.

_Jake: Edward what are you doing?_

"The only thing I can do" he whispers "Stay with Jacob" he says to Nessie then slowly he and Jasper start to walk towards Alec and Jane

_Me: we did not come this far for nothing Jake_

_Jake: I was thinking the same thing_

Jane releases Demitri and Felix and they both collapse to the ground panting and groaning in pain. Then Edward drops to his knees and Nessie screams out to him. "Jane!" Alec warns and she stops

"Not so tough without the little wife are we?" she spits and Alec pulls her back by the elbow.

"This way" he says and Jasper helps Edward up off of the floor. We pass a struggling Felix and Demitri still laid face down on the floor. Fable presses her nose to his forehead and I see him smile, he looks up at her and I barley catch him mouth the words 'Be ready' to her, she gives a quick nod of her head then follows the others.

Once inside the throne room a very pissed off looking Vampire stands from his seat, "Edward Cullen? You enter my home uninvited with the intent to steal from me and you think you can just walk out like nothing happened?" Aro says as if he finds the whole thing amusing.

"Stealing back is more like it" Jasper says

"Did your friends not come here willingly and of their own accord?" Aro asks

"But you kept us against our will!" Nessie shouts

"Nessie?" Edward hushes her.

_Jake: Skar you ready_

_Me: what's the plan Jake?_

_Jake: Jane and Alec we take them out and we're home free_

_Me: so which one do you want?_

_Jake: I'll take precious over there, you just handle her brother_

_Me: got it. _

_Jake: now!_

I dive in the direction of Alec and my jaws wrap around his shoulder, all at once everyone springs to it. I see Jake and Demitri attack an unsuspecting Jane, and Fable, Jasper and Edward lunge at the three elders. Alec punches me in the gut and I slide across the marble with his arm still in my mouth I spit it out and run at him again. He dives out of the way at the last minuet and I crash into the wall, when I look up he has Nessie around the neck with his one good arm. "Stay back dog I'm warning you! Don't make me kill her" he shouts at me, I growl trying to decide weather to take the bait or not. Felix comes up behind Alec and rips him off of Ness and flinging him like a ragdoll out of the nearest window, the glass shatters and a few seconds later there's a loud thud as he hits the ground, Felix picks Ness up and puts her over his shoulder.

"You need to leave now" he tells me

_Me: Jake!_

I scan the room and see my alpha laid on the floor in human form clutching his head, Jane.

"No!" Jane screams as Demitri rips off both of her arms, I hear a match strike and see Fable stood over a pile of limbs that looks like it was once Caius. She drops the match and Jane screams again. Aro stands with his hand around Edward's throat just watching in horror as his brother burns. Demitri moves to Fables side and wraps his cloak around before picking her up in his arms, next thing I know he's in front of me and shoving her in to mine.

"Get her out of here now!" he shouts, I phase back and take her from him.

"Edward!" I shout he looks up at me and pushes a still shocked looking Aro off of him, I do a quick head count, we're all here we're all alive and Jake is back on his feet though weakly, and stumbling next to Jasper.

"Demitri!" Fable screams as I carry her to the door "Skar we have to go back?"

"We'll hold them off take her?" Felix says and passes Nessie to Edward before shutting us all out of the throne room.

"NO!" Fable cries

"Dad are we really just going to leave them?" Ness asks

"They'd do the same to us" Edward reasons

"No they wouldn't they risked there lives for us" she says

"Edward there's no time they'll be reassembling Jane and Alec as we speak" Jasper says

"Time to go" Edward says, and then we run.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I guess I must have passed out somewhere between Italy and Washington because I don't even remember getting on a plane. But when I woke up I was back at the Cullen's like it had all just been a bad dream. I stirred and sat up in one of the guest beds, I saw Ness sat on the bed opposite mine, she smiled at me and before I could get to my feet she rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. "I can't believe you came out there, you're such an idiot" she tells me

"Was there a thank you in there somewhere" I laugh

"Somewhere" she says.

"What happened I don't remember passing out, was I bit?" I ask

"You didn't pass out, my Dad shot you with something he got out of Carlisle's office" she explains

"He did what! I'm gonna kick his pasty little backside!" I say throwing the sheets back and getting to my feet. I'm about to storm through the door but I pause when I hear thundering feet on the stairs

"I guess the pack knows we're here" Says Ness and the door bursts open shortly afterwards. I'm almost knocked over as Micah leaps at me and hugs the life out of me.

"You're such a crazy bitch" he laughs in Russian and I hug him back just as tight. As soon as he releases me Newt and Gypsy are hugging me one from the left one from the right. I look over my shoulder and see the rest of the pack, Minus Skar, Jake and Teague hugging Ness.

"Hey where is Skar?" I ask.

I make my way downstairs leaving the others to catch up with Ness; I'll deal with Edward later. Jake collars me on the stairs hugging me before I fully register he's there. "Thank you Fable for everything" he says, he sets me down on my feet and ruffles my hair.

"Hey I didn't do anything you're the ones that did the rescuing" I tell him "Well you guys and Demitri and Felix" I say softly.

"Yeah" he says looking at the floor "You looking for Skar?" he asks

"Yeah I guess I am have you seen him?"

"He's out front" Jake tells me then runs up the stairs two at a time. "Oh my princess, my sweetheart, my goddess, the reason for my being, the light of my life where are you my darling wife!" Jake Sings from the top of the stairs and I can't help but laugh, I hear Ness laughing too then lots of squealing and giggling. I shake my head at them then venture outside.

I spot Skar dangling from a tree branch on the edge of the forest doing chin ups and I stand and watch quietly for a moment just enjoying the way the muscles of his back ripple and move. "Are you gonna sit there and watch me all day?" He suddenly asks me and I blush embarrassed. He drops down from the tree and we just stand there looking at each other for a while. He sighs then swiftly strides towards me, Skar grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me against him, his lips work against mine in a rough kiss and I wrap myself around him in every way possible.

"I'm sorry" I gasp pulling away, he shakes his head and pull my lips back to his, I guess he's not done with me yet. My lips feel swollen by the time he finally set me back on my own two feet. Somewhere between getting out of the bed and kissing Skar my anger melted away, I wasn't even mad at all anymore, even Edward was safe from that ass kicking.

"I missed you so much, I was so afraid" he whispers and leans his forehead against mine

"I'm sorry I had to..."

"Yeah I know you did" he laughs "I thought we agreed you weren't gonna pull anymore stunts like that?"

"Last time I promise" I tell him and he laughs

"I'll believe that when I see it" he says then kisses me again; he bends and scoops me up.

"What are you doing?" I ask against his lips.

"Taking you home" he growls into the hollow of my throat that makes me whimper. He chuckles darkly then starts walking.

"Hey guys!" says an enthusiastic Newt and I hear Skar grumble

"Not now Newt" he tells him

"But Jake wants to talk to you two" he tell us. Skar and I exchange a look and he groans before rolling his eyes.

"We're coming" he tells Newt "This had better be good" he says and sets me down.

Jake and Ness were waiting for us inside and so was the rest of the pack. We walked in to the Cullen's kitchen and Jake looked up, he and Ness smiled at us and he wrapped his arm around her. "Hey you two, erm Ness and I just really wanted to thank you both, for Italy and well keeping me together before that" he says and rubs the back of his head. "And Seth? I mean you practically had to step up as Alpha for a while there so thank you"

"Ah Jake you're making me blush" Seth Laughs and Jake punches him in the shoulder.

"Anyway, I'm giving you both sometime off, you too Fable" Jake says. Skar looks at me and I see a sparkle in his eyes, I smile at him I know what he's thinking.

"And?" Nessie prompts

"And Skar and I" he starts and I see Skar's head shoots up he clearly has no idea what Jake's about to say. "And I'm sure Edward and Jasper too are sorry about leaving your friends" Jake says to me and Ness, I hear Skar scoff beside me.

"Sorry?" Skar asks

"Skar, we left them for dead, the voltori have probably ripped them apart and burnt the pieces by now, they gave their lives to save us, how can you not be sorry about that?" I ask him

"You're here, you're safe, so is Ness and there's two less Vampires in the world that's the only way I see it" Skar shrugs

"That's a little dark Skar even for you" Gypsy says

"You feel no guilt over this?" I ask in disbelief

"They're Vampires Fable one good deed doesn't make up for a lifetime of murdering innocent people, they're our enemies" he says

"I'm part Vampire" Nessie says "Does that make me your enemy?"

"Yeah me too" I tell him

"That's different you know the lines aren't that cut and dry" he says

"But they are for them?" I ask and he sighs "Jake is this how you really feel as well?" I ask

"Fable you're right they died so we could escape I have to feel some guilt over that but I also agree with Skar, weather they helped you and Ness or not they were still Voltori" he says with a shrug

"Yeah? And whatever happened to second chances?" I ask before shifting and running out of the house. I almost plough into Alice as she skips into the house.

"Oh Fable I was just coming to talk to you but you're not gonna want to have this conversation in front of you know who. There are clothes for you in Emmett's jeep he won't mind if we borrow it" she sings then starts to skip towards it. I think about just going home instead but I guess Alice already saw me follow her and have this conversation with her, so we both know I'm going to.

Once dressed and in the passenger seat, Alice starts the jeep and speeds off, I grip on to the door frame and the seat until my knuckles turn white. "So What did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"I had a vision, he's coming" she says as if that explains anything

"What? Who's coming?" I ask

"Demitri, I don't know when but he's coming to Washington" she says

"He's alive?"

"Alive as he can be he's a Vampire" she shrugs and I roll my eyes at her "And before you say it I already know to keep this quiet especially with Skar" she adds.

"Why? Why is he coming?"

"For you" she explains.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

When I got to Fable's house it was in darkness she wasn't here, my heart sank a little bit. I sniffed at air and the ground, my wolf senses couldn't pick up heads or tails of her and I knew she hadn't been here since she got back. I needed to apologise I didn't believe I was particularly in the wrong but I'd just got her back I couldn't loose her again over a petty argument. She was right Volturi or not they had given their lives for Nessie and Fable, I had to be grateful for that, the way Ness told it she and Fable wouldn't be here now if they hadn't. And I knew if they hadn't been on our side in that fight we wouldn't have walked away from it, two of their best fighters, one possessing brute strength the other the world's greatest tracker, even had we escaped it wouldn't have been for long. Maybe I was just jealous, I'd seen the way the one called Demitri had looked at Fable he looked at her like she was precious and breakable, he looked at her like I did. And the worst part was she cared for him too I could see it when she looked at him, I could feel it when she'd been in too much pain to leave that Edward had had to inject her with one of Carlisle's drugs again just to keep her calm. Maybe that's why I had said such cold things about the two vampires that had saved our lives. Because I wasn't just jealous I'd been scared. Maybe what I really didn't want to admit was that I was glad he was dead, it meant he couldn't take her away from me.

I strolled over to the house and took a pair of jeans out of the basket before phasing and pulling them on. I hadn't been to the house since the day she left for Italy, it hurt too much to be here without her. I finally understood why Jake couldn't bring himself to go home while Ness had been away, I'd felt the same way here. Without Fable the house was like a shell, it felt cold empty. It was like she was the heart and the house needed her to feel like home. It had only been about four days I'd spent without my imprint but it had still almost killed me, I could only imagine how Jake must have felt with Ness gone for over Two weeks. I let myself into the house, it was never locked. I took a beer out of the fridge and settled on the sofa, I was certain she'd show up here sooner or later.

A car rumbled up the driveway about an hour later, it sounded like a jeep; I got up and went over to the window. I watched as Fable climbed down from the Jeep and chatted with Alice for a moment, they waved a goodbye then Alice span the jeep around in the gravelled courtyard and sped off back the way she'd came. Fable ran up the stairs into her bedroom I don't think she even realised I was here; I suppose I had left all the lights off and just sat in the darkness like a miserable bastard. I followed her up the stairs and I heard the shower turn on, "Fable?" I called out.

"Skar? Are you here?" she asks from the bathroom.

"Yeah it's me, listen I'm sorry about what I said before" I tell her.

"It's really ok, I'm sorry too" she says, I look up and catch a glimpse of her through the crack in the door and my heart picks up. I step closer and watch her reflection in the mirror as she moves about the bathroom completely naked. "I guess I just feel guilty about what happened, Demitri and Felix helped us and I feel like I owe them for that you know?" she says

"I know" I tell her

"I really did miss you, and I really am sorry for leaving you like that. You know I didn't want to right? I wanted to just stay with you in that bed and never move ever again" she says, and I can't take it anymore, memories of that night fill my mind and I push the door open. Fable turns to me and yelps slightly, I pin her against the sink and kiss her hard on the mouth, she moans against my lips and pulls me against her harder. Her fingers trail down my chest and to the snap of my jeans, her fingers work quickly and she's soon pushing the denim down to my ankles. Her hand moves lower and wraps around me, I shiver and grind myself into her hand as she starts to stroke and rub me. She lets go of me and pushes me back, she takes my hand and pulls me in the direction of the shower. My eyes widen for second but then she smiles at me and I feel myself relax. Fable pushes the glass screen aside and steps in pulling me in after her.

My back hits the tiles and Fable pushes her body against mine, I run my hands down her back as the water cascades over us, her lips gently nip and pull at mine her tongue sweeping against mine and her teeth lightly pulling on my bottom lip. I slide my hands down her body enjoying the feeling of water on her skin. I move my hands over her hips and over her ass, man she has such a great ass. I pick her up by the backs of her thighs and switch our positions pushing myself swiftly inside her. Fable throws her head back and moans my name, I love making her do that, I kiss the skin she's exposed to me and quicken my movements.

I know I shouldn't but when Fable can barley stand without holding onto me when we're done I take a little pride in myself and I can't wipe the smugness off of my face either. We wash each other and she lets me wash her hair too. I carry her out of the bathroom and into her room, I lay her on the bed and she pulls me down next to her before snuggling into my chest, I pull her close and kiss her forehead. "I love you" I tell her and she sighs contentedly.

"I know, you tell me too much" she giggles

"Too much?" I say

"I don't want it to loose its meaning, I still want this feeling every time I hear it" she says sleepily

"What feeling?" I ask her.

"I don't know... happiness I guess" she yawns, I run my fingers through her still damp hair

"In that case I'll tell you everyday" I say to her, she smiles but her eyes are closed and I know she's already half asleep.

"Don't leave me?" she whispers tightening her grip around my arm

"I won't I promise" I tell her and kiss her again.

Three days later I'm running in the forest I wasn't patrolling, I was still enjoying the time off Jake had given me, I was just running. Fable was at the Cullen's visiting Esme and Alice for the afternoon, I'd decided to stay at the house and relax, I ended up hanging out with Micah, but he had homework so I left him to it and went for my run. The stink of Vampire filled my nose and anger shot through me, it was him, Demitri, he was alive. Worse than that he was here and I just knew he was coming for my imprint he was gonna take her away from me. Not if I got to him first. I bounded after his trail as fast as I could. He was heading towards the Cullen's house, I was right he was going after Fable. Then I thought a horrible thought, what if she wanted to go with him?

I was coming up on the Cullen's and I knew I was close his scent was so strong here, I hit the driveway and saw him I leaped and we both crashed to the floor. Demitri's arms locked around me crushing my rib cage and I hear at least two snap and I whine in pain, then he throws me and I hit a tree hard. The tree breaks and tumbles over from the force of it. "Stay out of this mutt! Trust me when I say I would take the upmost pleasure in killing you" he tells me and I lunge for him again. Demitri grabs me by the mouth and he prises my jaws apart, he gets me in a headlock and I can't move all I can do is wait, wait for him to rip me apart. I feel a crack and a shooting pain in my jaw as he overpowers me and I know it's over. He's better than me, he's won. I shut my eyes and think of Fable, her smile, her eyes, her voice. Then I hear her scream, but she's not screaming my name she screams his, the pain in my jaw stops, the agonising pulling apart sensations desists and I risk opening my eyes.

"Demitri!" she screams "No!" Fable is stood maybe six feet from us her eyes wide and her face filled with fear. Demitri's grip on me loosens and I start to drop to the floor, I hit the ground and feel myself phase, too weak to stay wolf. Fable drops to her knees next to me. "What have you done to him" she snaps at Demitri.

"He attacked me" Demitri explains

"You're a vampire, the pack protects their territory, what did you expect? You're lucky there weren't more of them" Fable tells him and as if on cue the forest comes alive with bared teeth and low growls.

"I assumed the psychic would have informed them of my arrival by now and I wouldn't have to waste my time with the security team" he scoffs

"What are you doing here?" Fable asks him

"You know" he says to her and she sighs

"What about the Voltori?"

"There was a rebellion amongst the ranks, Marcus stood up to Aro finally after all these years and the guard picked sides"

"You came here just to tell us this?" Esme asks joining Fable at my side.

"I came on behalf of Marcus, he has a message for Carlisle and for Jacob Black" Demitri says

"Then speak, leech?" Jake says walking out of the trees, flanked by a still phased Seth and Teague.

"Those of us who rebelled would like to offer our services with the Bette Noire problem as previously promised by the Voltori. And should Aro come looking for revenge we wish to know if we could call upon you for aid" Demitri says.

"You? Vampires? After you just nearly killed my pack mate?" Jake asks "I ought to rip you to shreds right now I don't care what you did for Fable and Ness"

"We will fight with you" Carlisle's voice travels over from the Cullen's back door; I look over and see him stood there with his medical bag. "And we appreciate you're assistance" he says

"Thank you Carlisle, I shall tell Marcus of your decision. Jacob? I hope you will change your mind" Says Demitri. "Fable might I speak with you?" he asks her quietly, I silently beg and pray that she won't say yes.

"Not now" she mutters quietly, "Carlisle?" she calls over her shoulder, and as she does the Doc blurs into view at her side.

"I'm here Fable" he says, and I scream out through my teeth as Carlisle presses his fingers against my ribs. "Broken. Jacob will you help me take him inside?" he asks and Jake gives a nod. Then Fable stands up and punches Demitri in the face, his marble skin cracks like stone and I hear a couple of bones crunch, I know she's atleast broken a couple of fingers to do it. she kicks him in the back of his knee and he goes down, then so fast I barley register it, she wraps her hands around his head as if to rip it off, everyone gasps and doesn't dare move. Demitri stays still he doesn't even make any move to retaliate or get himself free, then I realise he's letting her do this.

"I don't care how many new leaves you turn over, if you ever touch him again I'll rip your head off" she whispers in his ear. Then she kicks him in the back and he falls onto his front.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Skar's pain was still seeping through me, Demitri had broken three of his ribs and cracked another two, Carlisle said Skar was lucky not to of had his jaw broken. But Skar wasn't just feeling physical pain he was upset too; I wonder if he knows about Demitri, can he tell? Demitri told me I was his blood singer that I meant to him what Bella meant to Edward, he just had an overwhelming need to drink my blood until there wasn't a drop left on top of that. I knew the wolves were intuitive and Skar's certainly no idiot but could he really have picked up on it in just the short time we were in Italy, it was hard to say. Whether he knew or not something about Demitri bothered him, and it wasn't just that he was a vampire.

I sat on the steps outside the Cullen's, Carlisle had set up a drip for Skar to help with the pain and he was pretty out of it by this point. A shadow blocked the sun over me and I looked up to see Demitri. "Fable I'm..."

"Do you know what a kindred Sprit is Demitri?" I ask him

"Do you mean imprinting?" he asks

"It's the same thing yes" I tell him

"It's the bond between a shape shifter and their soul mate" he says quietly

"That's right. Have you managed to work out that I have a Kindred sprit?" I ask

"Yes" he says and looks away

"And you know who it is?"

"He flew around the world to rescue you, he attacked me because I was tracking you, and you wanted to kill me for hurting him" he says "I think it's pretty obvious"

"Hurt him? You were about to kill him" I snap.

"I lost my temper, I was jealous" he says

"Jealous?" I repeat shaking my head

"You love him" he tells me

"What did you want to talk about Demitri?" I sigh

"I... Nothing" he says and turns to walk away "I just" he sighs and stops walking "It hasn't been easy to be away from you, even with everything that's been happening to distract me I've missed you, I just wanted to talk to you, not about anything but just with you" he says then speeds off into the forest.

The wolf pack wasn't happy about it but Carlisle managed to convince Jake an alliance with the Rebels was better than facing the Voltori alone. Demitri was still around; his orders were to stay with the Cullen's as a link between the respective leaders Carlisle and Marcus. Skar was recovered now, I knew he hated Demitri being here as much if not more than the rest of the pack but he never said a word sometimes he'd just spontaneously burst out of his clothes from the rage of it all and have to run it off for a few hours.

Life in Washington returned to normal, Skar started patrolling again, and Micah and I returned to school, I was so far behind but atleast Micah didn't mind helping me. The worst part was if Skar was patrolling or at the garage with Jake, Demitri would offer to pick me up. He'd be there in the parking lot in one of the Cullen's cars; he never got out just sat behind the tinted windows holding his breath. That wasn't really the worst part of it; the worst part was that I enjoyed his company. Things were just so easy with Demitri, I guess we came from a very similar time, of course him from England and me from the Serbian border but still, and worse than any of that I trusted him.

Skar was working at the garage again, he and Jake were still working on Alice's Porsche, I don't know what happened to it but it was real mess. When I asked Skar he just told me I didn't want to I know so I didn't ask again.

I walked out of school with Whitley and Gypsy, I stopped when I saw Edward's Volvo in the parking lot, I knew it wasn't Edward driving it, it was Demitri. "Oh look Mr. Creepy is here again" Gypsy said, Whitley got a confused look on her face and I glared at her.

"Why do you call him that?" Whitley asked, Gypsy and I exchanged a glance as we both stumbled over a logical explanation.

"He's an undertaker" Gypsy blurts out with a smirk on her face she obviously thinks that was smart.

"Oh" Whitley says "I guess that is kind of creepy. Hey Fable what happened to Skar aren't you two together anymore?"

"Yeah Fable what's happening with you and Skar?" Gypsy asks with a raised eyebrow

"Nothing, we're fine"

"Then who's that guy?" Whitley asks

"Just a friend" I say

"And what does Skar think about you two being 'just friends'" she asks

"He's fine with it" I tell her

"Yeah sure he is" Gypsy scoffs

"Gypsy I'm sure if Skar had a problem he'd tell me" I say

"What and push you straight into Mr. Creepy's coffin for a night of hot sex?" Gypsy laughs

"Oh please he does not sleep in a coffin" Whitley laughs

"You're such a hypocrite Gypsy" I tell her and her jaw falls open "You're boyfriend is sort of in the same profession if you know what I mean, what you can fuck one but I can't be friends with one?" I ask

"Wait" Whitley says "I thought August got transferred to a prep school, I thought he was training to be a doctor not an undertaker?"

"Coroner" I say quickly, that's the great thing about Whitley if you say something like you believe it she'll believe it too.

"Fable?" Gypsy starts but I turn my back and walk away from her.

"Oh save it Gypsy" I tell her and make my way across the lot to the Volvo.

I climbed in to the passenger seat and Demitri started her up, he pulled out of the lot and as he did I glanced back at my friends, Jaide and Vayle had run over to Gypsy and were discussing something, Gypsy said something to Whitley then ran after the two boys, I wonder what that was all about. "So Mr. Creepy?" Demitri asks with a smirk, shit of course he heard that.

"Ignore Gypsy" I tell him "She's a wolf, it's like ingrained for them to hate all Vampires"

"Even thought she's imprinted to one?"

"Even though she's imprinted to one" I nod "I think it only counts for the red eyed variety"

"I see, How was school?" he asks

"Fine. Any news from Marcus?"

"Nothing yet, he'll call me when it's time" he says

"Do you think the Bette Noire are waiting for that?" I ask

"For what?" he asks

"For Aro and what's left of the Voltori to thin our numbers first?"

"No. Attacking you while you're in allegiance with the Cullen's and the wolves would be beyond foolish but with us on your side as well, it would be suicide. Ivan's probably hiding in a dark hole somewhere cooking up his next experiment by now" Demitri tells me.

"You really think it's over?" I ask

"I do. You don't?"

"Maybe Ivan will run and hide; I don't know him well enough to say. But Adelie, I killed her brother, Skar killed her sister, she will want vengeance without a doubt" I say and slump down in my seat "One way or another she will come, she'll keep coming until he and I are dead or she is"

"Then it shall be her" he says quietly.

We pulled up outside my house and he turned the engine off, I turned and looked at him. He never stayed, he never got out of the car we never spoke of it but we all knew it would have been too much for Skar, to smell another man on his territory. Demitri wasn't even supposed to be on the reservation even in a car, but Demitri didn't care. I guess after what he'd done to Skar nobody wanted to set him straight, he wasn't a Cullen so technically it wasn't breaking the treaty, but even if it was it wouldn't have stopped Demitri. Unless Marcus had set out the rules Demitri didn't follow them. He was loyal you had to give him that. "Relax I'm not getting out of the car" he laughs. "I'm leaving Washington for a few days"

"Why? I thought Marcus hadn't called?" I ask

"He hasn't it's me I... you know I've been respecting Carlisle's wishes and drinking animal blood?"

"Yes? You're doing so well" I tell him

"It's too hard"

"No Demitri you can do this I know you can" I say, he sighs and touches my cheek.

"I love that you have faith in me even when I myself have none" he smiles. "That's not what I'm saying, I just need to go away from civilisation, and even Forks has too many humans. I need to get control of my thirst again" he says "When you opened the door in the parking lot today I almost lost it Fable, I was so close to just stepping into the sunlight and slaughtering your entire school" he says in a pained voice and I see his grip tighten on the steering wheel.

"Ok if you've got to go then you've got to go" I say to him and he smiles.

"I'll be back in a couple of days, three at the most" he says and I nod

"You know if you had lost control I'd of had to of put you down" I tell him not daring to look at him

"If you'd tried I wouldn't have let you that time, I'd have been to far gone" he says. We both fall silent I don't think either of us really wants to think about killing the other. "But still" he says after a few minuets "it is sort of cute you think you could take me" he says and grins at me.

"Oh I could take you, you wanna find out let's go big bunny?" I say and he laughs

"Big bunny? Guess I'm getting all the nicknames today, it certainly has a nicer ring to it than Mr. Creepy" he laughs and I end up joining him. "I should go" he says glancing at the digital readout on the dashboard, Skar will be home soon and we'll both pretend Demitri was never here.

"Yeah" I say then to my surprise he hugs me, I stiffen for a second then hug him back.

"I'll miss you" he whispers and it makes me feel a little uncomfortable.

"I'd say be careful but that would be stupid, you're a vampire" I say trying to lighten the mood and he laughs.

Suddenly Demitri goes completely still he breathes in against my neck and trembles "Demitri?" I ask carefully and shoves me back against the passenger door, plastering himself across his own door in the same second.

"I'm sorry Fable I'm so sorry" he whispers, he sounds so broken like he's choking and I don't know what to do "I need you to go now. Goodbye" he says

"Ok, I'll see you when you get back" I say and climb out of the car, he starts the engine before I'm even fully out of the car then floors it the second my door clicks shut.

I felt bad about even being friendly toward Demitri but at the same time I felt awful when I ignored him. Let's face it, it wasn't his fault, you don't get to choose who you love. If you could he wouldn't have fallen for someone he could never have. I guess I just felt sorry for him, I thought about how I'd feel if Skar was with someone else and there was no hope I'd ever have him. Even though I knew it hurt Skar and pissed him off beyond belief, I wanted to be Demitri's friend. I was the one causing his pain and if spending ten minuets in a car with him a few times a week lessened that pain, then I felt like I didn't have much choice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

I was at the garage with Jake and Seth when Kaden came jogging in, he was shirtless and smelt like the forest I knew he'd just phased back from being wolf. "Hey Skar?" he called

"What's up?" I ask

"I think you should come see this" he says "We tried to get a hold of Fable but she's with you know who so you're next best thing" I followed him outside. I mentally grumbled that meant Demitri had picked Fable up from school again. I wonder if I asked her to ride with Gypsy instead from now on if she would do it. I shook my head, I was being stupid, I didn't have to worry about Fable and I just had to keep telling myself that.

"Kaden what are you talking about? What's going on?"I ask

"You'll see" he tells me then runs into the cover of the trees to phase, so I strip down and do the same.

_Newt: uh oh he's losing it again_

_Gypsy: oh man I though he was finally starting to calm down_

_Jaide: Hey Kaden's back_

_Kaden: I'm here I couldn't get Fable so I got the next best thing_

_Gypsy: Skar?_

_Jaide: Skar? The next best thing would have been Carlisle, Jesus Kaden. _

_Me: I can hear you guys you know_

_Kaden: what's wrong with Skar? _

_Me: yeah?_

_Gypsy: You're grumpy and moody_

_Newt: kind of short tempered_

_Jaide: sarcastic and not in a funny way and sort of a hot head_

_Kaden: plus you've always got that brooding don't give a shit attitude on the go it's really annoying_

_Me: Kaden who's side are you on?_

_Gypsy: our point is, you lack a certain...caring side required for this particular mission_

_Me: Alright will someone just tell me what's going on?_

_Newt: Micah imprinted or found his sprit whatever the cats call it_

_Me: so?_

_Jaide: so he sort of lost it in the auditorium at school and we had to drag him out of there _

_Me: are you kidding did anyone see?_

_Jaide: Luckily no just me and Newt were there_

_Me: are you sure he imprinted?_

_Newt: that or he saw a ghost, he just went pale and stared off into the distance with this gooey eyed look on his face._

_Jaide: he looked as gormless as the rest you guys did it was definitely an imprint _

_Newt: yeah at least Micah didn't pass out at the sight of his imprint_

_Gypsy: that's not funny!_

_Jaide: 'Oh August is so handsome I think I might just fall over at first glimpse of those pearly whites!'_

_Me: Jaide cut it out; Kaden and I will be there soon just keep him where he is_

The others fall into silence and Kaden and I press on towards the pack house.

_Kaden: Whoa? How did you do that?_

_Me: do what?_

_Kaden: You just Alpha ordered them to shut up and they... they did_

_Me: don't be ridiculous _

_Kaden: You did_

_Me: you're imagining things_

Kaden and I arrive at the pack house and the guys were right Micah was definitely loosing his shit. There was two broken trees on the lead up to the house before we even saw him then tufts of white fur scattered all over the floor around him, Micah was laid in the middle of the yard panting heavily.

_Kaden: guess he finally wore himself out_

_Me: has anyone tried talking to him?_

_Jaide: how he doesn't share the mind link?_

_Me: well there's always the regular way you idiot_

_Newt: are you crazy, he'll barley let anyone near him like this if we go to him in human form we'll get shredded_

_Gypsy: looks like it's on you hot shot_

I scowl at the name, hot shot? I phase back and dress. I walk slowly over to where Micah is never taking my eyes off of him, just in case. "Micah?" I call out gently his head snaps up to look at me and he lets out a growl. "Take it easy I just want to help" I tell him "You think you could phase back so we can talk? Come on Micah we're your friends?" he stands up, I give Newt a nod and he trots over to the porch to retrieve some cut offs for him. Micah phases back and just collapses onto his knees; I catch the pants flying through the air from Newt and walk over to Micah. "You guys get out of here, I got this from here" I tell them. Slowly the rest of the wolves file out yipping their goodbyes and disappearing into the forest. "So you found her? Your kindred sprit?" I ask

"Yes" he whispers in a broken voice

"Isn't that a good thing?" I ask

"She's a freshman, and she's got a boyfriend, and she doesn't even know I exist"

"Ok so she's got a boyfriend, he's not her soul mate you are. And so what if she's young? It's not like you're gonna age anytime soon now is it?"

"Young? Skar she's like fourteen, I'm almost seventeen"

"Micah trust me a couple years from now three years between you two ain't gonna mean shit"

"So what do I do, how do I make her see me?" he asks

"Just be her friend man, she'll see you in time, she'll realise he was never the one and see how good she could have it with you" I tell him

"And until then what? I just sit back and watch her with someone else?"

"It's not easy but that's the shitty part about it, sometimes you gotta do things you don't like to make her happy. It's called imprinting, welcome" I say and laugh briefly

"Is it messed up that I hoped when it happened it would just be easy?" he laughs, I sit down on the grass next to him and hand him the cut offs.

"It's not messed up, I think everyone does, but you're not the first one to get it rough, and probably not the last. Look at Jake, he imprinted on his best friends baby, then his alpha tried to kill her. Then Quill, he used to be in the pack he imprinted on a little girl and she didn't even live on the res he barley got to see her, but it worked out, she grew up, they got married had a little baby girl, Gypsy" I tell him and he smiles "Gypsy's imprinted to a vampire, Seth had to wait like thirty years before he finally met Carina and Sam the last pack alpha his imprinting was just one big mess" I tell him

"What happened?" he asks

"He was in love with Seth's older sister, they were engaged and everything then he met her cousin and imprinted on her. Broke Leah's heart but he couldn't help it, couldn't fight it, and couldn't stop it. Then just to really round things off he phased too close to his imprint and scarred her face for life" I say

"What happened to Seth's sister?"

"Leah? She split town, when Jake left the pack and Seth followed so did she, she sort of fell for Jake a little bit in that time and when he imprinted on Ness she couldn't take it. Jake never returned her feelings but to her it was like Sam all over again. So she quit phasing and moved to San Francisco" I say

"Shit, poor girl" Micah says

"Nah it didn't end that way, She got married and adopted a bunch of kids. The point is it all worked out in the end, As for Leah she couldn't be happier" I tell him

"Hey Skar?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. And don't worry about Fable, she's your kindred sprit not his" he says

"I know, but she's his blood singer and she means more to him than a tasty snack, they have this bond and I don't know which is stronger" I say quietly

"The Sprit's stronger" he tells me "She doesn't even feel the bond that he does, she can't she's yours"

"Yeah for now maybe" I say. My worst fear was that that would change that the Blood singer bond would grow and get so strong that it would surpass our imprint. I didn't know if that was possible, I didn't know much about a vampires bond with its mate all I knew was I couldn't let that happen but I was clueless at how to stop it. "Hey guess what?" I say wanting to change the subject "its Kaden's Bachelor party tomorrow night"

"Skar I'm Sixteen"

"Almost seventeen, you're a shape shifter you're gonna be almost seventeen for a very long time" I tell him "Besides August is going he's only eighteen, and you're rolling with me now. We're playing polka and I intend on taking everyone's pay check tomorrow night, you wanna split it two ways?" I ask and he cracks a grin.

"Sure" he says

"You can play right?" I ask and he scoffs

"I live with Fable I think I know how to play cards"

"Alright stupid question, not too much booze for you though, I'll be the one who has to deal with Fable if you get drunk" I laugh

"It's a deal, you know how to count cards right?" he says smiling evilly

"Fable created a monster in you didn't she?" I joke

"Actually that one was my Dad, though he probably got it from her" he says

"I thought as much" I say and we both laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

I didn't understand the point of bachelorette parties, having one last hurrah before you got tied down to the old ball and chain. If you were really going to miss your single life that badly then why were you getting married in the first place?

I guess I was just in a bad mood, Micah had imprinted and Skar had been the one to console him, I was happy they were bonding that seemed important to me but I was put out over that fact he didn't need me. Demitri was gone and Gypsy wasn't talking to me or I wasn't talking to her whichever one we weren't talking and Ness and Jake had been 'making up' for almost a week now, I don't know where they got the energy from, but my point was most of my friends weren't around. Skar was cold and distant I knew it was because of Demitri but what was I supposed to do tell the man who saved my life where to get off, I couldn't I felt like I owed him more than that. I felt alone, I was surrounded by people and I felt alone. I hated feeling like this it was times like these I wanted to run, but I could never run again because of Demitri he was a tracker, the best ever. He'd find me, he'd always find me. I hate that.

But in spite of missing my friend I was glad Demitri was gone it meant Skar and I could be ourselves around each other again, things could go back to normal and we'd both be happy again, that's what I wanted but it didn't happen. I didn't know why Skar was distancing himself from me now, Demitri was gone surely that meant he had nothing to worry about and he would relax about the situation.

I zipped up my boots and walked downstairs maybe Skar would come home tonight, maybe he'd sleep here with me and we could talk. Last few days he's been either patrolling all night or visiting his uncle and crashing at Jake's on his old sofa. I grabbed my purse and leather jacket just as Ness pulled up in the driveway. She was in Jake's 4x4 with Carina and Gypsy already in the back seat. I sighed this was going to be awkward, Gypsy and I were yet to make up after our almost argument at school two days ago. I wasn't too stubborn to apologise to her first that wasn't the problem I just did think I was in the wrong, I actually thought my point was a valid one but sometimes it was just easier to put your handbags away and apologise rather than beating each other with them at dawn.

I climbed into the empty passenger seat and Nessie smiled brightly at me. "Hey Fable cute dress" she says. Elissa had practically insisted dresses were the only suitable attire and if she saw a scrap of denim anyway near her party she'd have Kaden deal with them. I'd like to see Kaden try and deal with me.

"Not really my first choice of clothing, but thanks" I say and she laughs "Hey guys" I call into the back

"Hey" Carina calls

"Hey" Gypsy mumbles quietly, I catch her eye in the rear view mirror, the corner of her mouth turns up in a slight smile, I turn and look over my shoulder at her and smile, she smiles back and then we both burst laughing.

"What? What did I miss?" Asks Ness

"Mr. Creepy?" I ask Gypsy and she laughs harder

"You know it" she giggles

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Carina asks Nessie leaning forward in her seat

"Not a clue" Ness says.

We pull up at the pack house and Elissa skips out in a baby pink dress and angel wings strapped to her back. Everyone was hugging and congratulating her when Gypsy walked over to me. "So are we ok?" she asks me.

"Yeah we're good" I tell her

"I am sorry about what I said the other day, you were totally right, me and August are no different to you and Demitri. It's just I sort of have the inside track to Skar's mind it's hard not to take his side sometimes" she says with a shrug

"no I get that, but again there's still nothing going on between me and Demitri, whatever it is is completely one sided on his part" I tell her and she nods

"I know, and I believe you"

"But Skar doesn't?" I ask

"It's not that he just... you know Skar he worries" she shrugs and I smile.

"Yeah I know. Gyp I don't know how else to convince him there's nothing going on, and I feel the more I try to discuss this with him the more I'm making into a big deal and it's so not a big deal" I say, I was starting to feel exasperating from having to explain myself to everyone.

"He knows that Fable, that doesn't mean he likes it"

"And I don't expect him to. But what am I supposed to do? What does Skar want me to do? Demitri saved my life am I supposed to ignore that?"

"No. Skar gets it Fable, we all get it. I just... none of us have ever really tried being friends with one of them before. You know how it is people don't like change" Gypsy shrugs.

"Your friends with the Cullen's" I point out

"Yeah and look how many years it took us to be on civil terms with them?" she says and I sigh.

I hoped that was that topic of conversation over for the rest of the night but as the drinks started rolling so did the increasingly inappropriate topics. "So rumour has it you seduced Mr. Skar in order to make a break for Italy?" Nessie asks sipping on yet another glass of champagne.

"And so what if I did" I ask

"Well what was it like? What was he like?" she asks with a smirk

"Erm... No not answering that"

"Oh just spill it already" Ness says down the rest of the glass and I raise my eyebrows at her.

"He was... he was amazing that's all I'm saying" I say feeling my cheeks heat up a little

"Come on Fable tell us a bit more than that? I wanna know exactly what I've got to look forward to with my wolf" Elissa says with a giggle

"Besides Elissa you're human hearing stories from Fable and Ness aren't going to give you much to go off" Carina tells her

"Yeah your first time will be more like Carina's and Seth's where she passed out on their wedding night" Ness laughs and Carina scowls at her

"You're kidding?" Elissa asks and looks a little scarred

"Don't worry Liss, Seth was waiting for Carina to hurry up and be born already for so long by the time he finally got to shoot his load it went on for hours and our little human here just couldn't keep up" Gypsy jokes wrapping her arm around Carina

"Yeah yeah very funny you guys" Carina rolls her eyes

"I remember Seth calling Jake at like three in the morning completely beside himself, he didn't know what to do he thought he'd broken you" Ness giggles

"Oh God, that won't happen to me thought right?" Elissa asks and we all laugh a little bit at her innocence

"Don't worry I'm sure Kaden will be gentle with you" I tell her and she smiles at me.

"And what about you Fable? What's with you and that British guy that's always following you about?" Elissa asks

"Who Demitri? He's just a friend" I say

"Yeah but he's hot, Skar must hate that" she says

"He is pretty good looking even for a vampire" Nessie agrees

"Guys we all have sprits and imprints we shouldn't be discussing this" I tell them

"We might be imprints but we're still women Fable" Carina laughs

"You can't tell us that you don't even see that he's attractive?" Gypsy asks

"Well of course he is, Demitri is very handsome but..."

"But what?" Skar's voice suddenly travels over to me. I spin around from where I'm sat and see him leaned in the door way with his arms folded. "Could I borrow you a second?" he asks, I look at the others and all of the pack girls fall silent and look away.

"Sure" I say and stand up following him out onto the porch. How the hell did Gypsy not hear him come in? "What are you doing here I thought you were at Kaden's bachelor thing tonight?" I ask

"Sorry I didn't mean to break up the Demitri love fest" he snaps

"Skar?"

"What? Don't even try and tell me you weren't just gushing all about him to Ness and the others?" He says

"I wasn't they asked a question I answered it"

"Right but you don't talk about me to your friends like that do you?" he yells

"Actually I do, in fact if you'd crashed the party a couple of minuets sooner you'd have over heard exactly that instead!" I shout back

"Oh yeah I believe that!" he yells and I sigh.

"What is with you? We were just talking don't you trust me?" I ask

"Trust you! Don't even bother throwing that in my face you're with him every other day! He comes onto our reservation with no regard for the rules and we don't say shit! So don't tell me that I don't trust you! I trust you to take a fucking vampire onto our land for fuck's sake"

"Skar calm down" I try to tell him but he's shaking so hard he could shift any second.

"Do you have any idea what it's like for me having him near you? I've been going insane with the need to protect you and I can't because you don't want or need it!" he shouts. He sighs heavily and runs his hands through his hair "just be honest with me, do you have feelings for him?" he asks now in a calmer voice.

"Are you shitting me?" I snap I can't believe he's even asking me that.

"If you'd rather be with him then I'm not going to stop you" he whispers

"You're breaking up with me?" I ask

"Is that what you want?" he asks me in disbelief

"I never said that you did!" I shout

"You didn't have to say it!" he bellows then phases and I have to leap aside to avoid taking a claw to the face but one claw still catches me on the shoulder. Skar throws his head back and howls into the night before turning tail and running. I wanted to go after him but I didn't somehow I knew it was just better to let him run this one off.

I look down at my arm and see blood gushing out of it; I wince and try to hold the wound shut so it can heal. Ness blurs into view at my side. "Fable are you alright?" Ness asks and tries to get a look at my shoulder but I pull away.

"I'm fine" I say

"He didn't mean it" Ness tells me, but she doesn't need to, I already know that.

"We're really sorry Fable we didn't mean to get you into trouble with Skar" Gypsy says. "I'll go after him" she says kicking her high heels off.

"No Gypsy let him be" I say but she's already running barefoot into the trees.

"Come on?" Ness says helping me up "Let's get that cleaned up"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I ran, I ran and just kept running. I'd finally gone and done it, I'd finally screwed up enough to loose her, and worse than that I'd maimed her in the process. I could never go back to La Push, I'd harmed an imprint even my own it was forbidden, I could never show my face with the pack again they'd know.

Fable, Fable must hate me, I'd spent so long worrying about her growing towards him and in the end I'd gone and pushed her right into his waiting arms. He'd come back form wherever he was and pick up the pieces, he'd get to be the one to be there for her. I'd pushed myself from her and now I was the bad guy.

I felt Gypsy phase as I came up on the river, I was halfway to Canada north seemed as good of a direction as any.

_Gypsy: Skar what are you doing? Come back?_

_Me: Don't even think about it_

_Gypsy: too late already did_

Then I felt Gypsy start running like hell in my direction

_Me: Gypsy please?_

She cut me off with a howl, damn it she was summoning the rest of the pack or atleast every wolf in the vicinity. Newt and Seth were the first to phase, Gypsy showed them what had happened and Newt started rocketing this way too.

_Seth: Skar it's gonna be ok just come back to the Res_

_Me: it's not ok, nothing's ok!_

_Newt: I've got his scent I'm almost there_

_Me: leave me alone Newt I mean it!_

_Newt: but we're pack brothers I'm not gonna do that_

_Me: LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Seth: Whoa what was that?_

My voice was so loud in my head it hurt and I almost tripped myself up in shock of how I'd spoken to Newt. Newt himself had ground to a halt a second earlier and crashed to the floor unable to take another step.

_Gypsy: you just Alpha ordered him, how is that possible?_

_Seth: I don't know. Skar? Just turn around and come back_

_Me: Can't you see what I've done, without her there's nothing_

_Gypsy: you haven't lost her you dumbass_

_Seth: Gypsy? She's right Skar, even if that were true you'd still have us, your Pack, your family_

_Newt: Skar please don't run away? Please? _

I collapsed onto my belly, I couldn't keep myself up any more, everything felt like it weighed too much in my head, my face hurt and I thought maybe I would cry but I didn't maybe I just didn't know how.

I lay there in the grass for a while, the others don't try to talk to me they just sit waiting patiently, I finally let them catch up with me and they just sit in a circle about eight feet from me watching not thinking too loudly about anything or talking. Suddenly my ears prick up and the stink of vampire floods my nostrils, the others get to their feet and I know they've smelt it too.

_Me: Seth you smelling this?_

_Seth: I recognise the scent _

_Me: that's because it's them, the Bette Noire, they're back_

I don't wait for anyone to agree with me or for Seth to try and formulate a plan I'm up and running in that direction in a second. I feel Gypsy, Newt and Seth tear after me as I keep my nose to the ground not to loose the scent.

We'd long since crossed the Canadian border when the scent got stronger and not only that but the reek of human blood too. I felt panic and terror wash through my pack mates as they smell the same thing. I stop running and test the ground kicking it up with my paws and test the air for a moment.

_Me: West!_

And we all take of running in that direction, we were almost there now I could feel it.

_Me: Seth stay with Newt, Gypsy your with me. We work as a team try and surround them and look out for each other_

_Gypsy: got it_

We burst through the trees interrupting their meal, two hikers lay dead on the floor as the two unsuspecting vampires cleaned themselves off. They span around to look at us and both instantly took defensive positions

_Seth: spread out_

Myself and the three other wolves slowly started to fan out around the two vampires.

"Adelie let's go" the male vampire says to her reaching for her arm but she snatches it away

"They killed my sister" Adelie spat baring her teeth at us

"I said let's go" he shouts this time he yanks on her arm and this time she goes to him, I realise they're about to try and run

_Me: now! _

We pounce but they speed away, dodging in-between Seth and Newt, they were heading south west back into Washington. We tore after them at an equal amount of speed nipping at their heels the whole way. Newt being the fastest managed to push himself enough to jump on the male Vampires back they tumbled to the forest floor just in front of us, Adelie turned and ripped Newt off of her friend the man got to his feet in the same heartbeat and grabbed Newt.

_Seth: Newt!_

Next thing I know Newt is being launched towards us, I managed to leap over the flying wolf but he hits Gypsy like a massive bowling ball wrecking havoc on a solitary pin. They both hit the floor and tumbled off into the distance behind me. I kept up pursuit with Seth still flanking me

_Me: Newt? Gypsy? Are you two ok?_

_Newt: that was painful_

_Gypsy: Ugh my head, You need to loose some weight_

_Seth: they're heading for the coast Skar!_

Seth was right they knew wolves couldn't swim well and that we'd never be able to track them in the water anyway. We had to beat them there and so I pushed my body to carry me even faster to the point where I was rivalling Newt for speed.

We caught up to them just as they dove over the cliff side and disappeared into the surf. I skidded to a halt and Seth had to bite the scruff of my neck like a pup and yank me backwards to keep me from going over too.

_Seth: dam it we lost them_

I howled at the sky, no other ways to let out my rage accept in my pack brothers heads. About five seconds later Gypsy and Newt came running out of the trees to join us.

_Gypsy: will they be back?_

_Me: more than likely _

_Seth: I don't think they were here for Fable this time Skar_

_Me: what makes you say that?_

_Seth: they were nowhere near the Res, in fact they weren't even in the country, I think we might have just disturbed them feeding_

_Newt: Seth's right they weren't expecting us at all. If we hadn't been all the way out her we wouldn't have even picked up their scent._

_Gypsy: wouldn't a better hunting ground be I don't know a populated area? Not a forest where you get maybe ten hikers a year._

_Seth: Maybe they're staying somewhere near here, close enough to keep an eye on us but far enough away we don't pick them up on our patrols _

_Me: Maybe_

We headed to the Cullen's and Seth called the others to a pack meeting. When we got there and I saw Demitri was back and standing next to Fable I almost lost it and went for that mother fucker. But I felt Jake in my head telling me not to, telling me to calm down and I managed to a little bit or atleast enough to not try to kill him again anyway.

The four of us phased into our human bodies so we could talk and I caught Fable's eye. I pulled on the jeans Esme was handing out, and risked a glance in her direction she was barley acknowledging Demitri's presence as if he wasn't even there, in fact her eyes never left mine the whole time Seth was talking. Seth relayed what had happened to Jake and the others, and explained how they had gotten away. "Did you recognise the other?" Carlisle asks. Seth shook his head.

"Skar? You were closer, did you get a good look at him?" Seth asks me.

"Yeah but I've never seen him before" I say

"Skar was so totally awesome you guys you should have seen it he nearly toppled over the edge with those vamps he was so out for blood. It was so wicked and he was so close" Newt says excitedly and I roll my eyes wondering how many times that kid can fit the word 'so' into one sentence.

"Apparently not close enough" Demitri mumbles under his breath but everyone in the room heard him. For the first time since we got there Fable's eyes left me to glare at Demitri.

"Wolves don't swim pal, alright?" Seth snaps standing up a little straighter.

"No it's not alright, four of you couldn't stop two Vampires? Isn't the soul purpose of you existence to kill my kind?" Demitri asks and the pack growls in response.

"I'd choose your next words carefully if I were you" Fable says and smirks at Demitri obviously finding the situation he's gone and got himself into rather amusing. He grumbles something i don't catch and folds his arms.

"What's done is done the other will reveal himself soon enough I'm sure" Carlisle says stepping between Demitri and the pack. "Until then we should all be on our guard. Demitri?" Carlisle says and Demitri looks up at him. "I'm sure Marcus will want to hear of this" Demitri huffs then takes off out of the house at vampire miles per hour. Skulking off to wherever he goes to make contact with his owner.

Fable crosses the room to stand next to me as the pack and the Cullen's start to file out. She gingerly brushes her fingertips over the back of my hand and I turn it over taking her hand in mine and knotting our fingers together. "I'm sorry" she whispers looking at the ground. I reach forward and pull her face up to look at me by the chin. "It's you, it's only you, you know that" she says. Tears fill her eyes and I know her words are the truth. "I owe Demitri my life that's not something I can just turn my back on. But that's as far as the bond goes on my part" she tells me.

"Shush, it's ok. Did I hurt you?" I ask knowing I did.

"Forget that" she says and I sigh. She cups my face in her hands and leans her forehead against mine. "Let's go home? Let me show you just how much you mean to me" she smiles.

"You could tell me first? I'd like that" I say hopefully. Fable smiles and kisses me once on the lips.

"I'd prefer to show you, I think you'll like that more" she whispers and kisses me again. I don't push the issue, I know she's not ready to say it yet, it's ok I can wait.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

They just wouldn't give it a rest, I didn't want to go and as far as I was concerned I wasn't going. Ness and Gypsy were sat in my kitchen while I sulked upstairs locked in my room. They said they weren't leaving till I agreed to their stupid plans but I was fairly sure they'd get bored first. Failing that I'd just jump out of the window, I was a cat it wasn't like I wouldn't land on my feet.

There was a soft knock at the door and I grumbled from under my pillow, I grabbed Skar's pillow and threw it at the door. "Go away I'm not going! Skar didn't even ask me!" I shout at them.

"Skar didn't ask you what?" A deep voice comes from the other side of the door. I gasp and sit up swiftly and sure enough Skar's scent is filling the house. I hear muffled giggling downstairs and I groan, I can't believe they did this to me. I got to my feet, shuffled over to the door and flicked the lock open. Skar pushed the door open smirking at me and doing a terrible job of hiding his amusement. I scowl at him briefly before flopping back onto the bed. He crawls over me and places his hands on my ribcage turning me until I turn over to look at him. "So it's your senior prom this weekend?" he says.

"Yeah" I sigh.

"And you didn't tell me why?" he asks "It seems to me that you'd like to go?"

"It's just a stupid dance what do I care? Besides it's dangerous for you to show face there, some of your old teachers might recognise you. Anyway Gypsy isn't going, August couldn't handle being in a room with that many people"

"Yeah she told me" he nods

"So I'll only know Jaide there anyway and you know Jaide he'll probably have three dates hanging off of each arm so he won't be much fun, least not to me" I say trying to convince myself as much as him. The truth was I did want to go. I never had a prom there was no such thing back then. Three hundred years ago children were taught by their parents and set to work at an early age. I wanted to get dressed up and go dancing, I wanted it to be like the balls Gabe and I used to crash accept this time I'd behave.

"What about Whitley? Isn't she going?" he asks

"Well, yeah" I say with a shrug.

"Fable? Will you go to the prom with me?" he asks and I giggle

"Are you being serious?" I ask

"I can tell you want to go, and I sort of do too, I never went to my prom" he tells me

"Why not?" I ask

"Well to be honest back then I kind of thought I was above it, I guess I thought I was too cool for it. To me at the time it just seemed like another crappy high school dance" he shrugs and I laugh

"Skar it probably will be another crappy high school" I laugh "But I've never been to a crappy high school dance"

"Then you shall go to the ball" he says and starts kissing my neck. "See I was supposed to help Ness and Gypsy get you out of this room so they could take you shopping but I don't feel like helping them anymore" he says against my skin.

"Mmm so what do you feel like doing?" I ask

"I think you know" he says then grinds his hips into mine.

"I see. Can't they hear us perfectly down there?" I ask knowing there's a shape shifter and a hybrid sat in my kitchen.

"They'll clear out when they realise I'm not joking" he says with a smirk then closes his mouth over mine.

Skar began unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing and he grinned to find me braless. He trailed kisses down my body stopping at my breasts to kiss each one. He flicked his tongue over my quickly hardening nipple and I cried out, he continued his assault and a few minuets after I heard Nessie start her engine outside. We both looked at each other and laughed.

The next day Ness put her foot down and even Skar couldn't save me from one of her and Alice's shopping trips. They said Skar couldn't take me to the prom in any old dress it had to be a prom dress, I didn't really see the difference but I lost that fight too.

I was currently sat in yet another dressing room while Ness and Alice went to fetch more dresses, to be honest I'd liked all of the dresses they'd had me try on and at this point I think I'd pretend to love it no matter what they dressed me in, as long as it meant I could leave. Their giggling and chattering grew louder and I knew it was time for the next round of dress Fable. When we'd left the Cullen's this morning Bella had given me this funny look then wished me luck, now I knew why.

The curtain flew open and Alice beamed at me. "I think we finally found it" She sings

"She's right Fable this is the one" Ness reassures me. Alice rolls her eyes.

"Of course I'm right I've seen it" Alice says

"In that case I don't even need to try it on" I say hopefully and make a move to leave.

"Oh yes you do" Nessie says and pushes me back into the dressing room. She hands me the dress then swishes the curtain closed as quickly as she opened it. I sighed and started to undress yet again. The dress was red, the kind of red telephone booths used to be in England. It was strapless, had a split up to the mid thigh and was made of a silky sheer material; it clung to my every curve like a glove.

"Are you sure this is suitable?" I call through the curtain "I'm going to a high school dance not an awards ceremony" I say and they laugh.

"Do you have it on? Let us see?" Ness calls back.

"Yeah but I feel kind of sluty, I don't think Skar's gonna like this" I say. The Curtain opens and the both skip up and down excitedly.

"Are you kidding? Skar is gonna love it" Alice tells me

"Really you've seen that?" I ask

"Well not yet..." she says

"Funny because I can see him punching a lot of guys in the face for looking too long in my general direction" I sigh

"That's Skar it's to be expected" Ness tells me "He is a wolf. You should have seen Jake on my Prom night" she laughs.

"Why what did he do?" I ask

"He pitched a wolf style freak out about how much boob I had on show and he made me wear his tux jacket over my dress for most of the night, it was the first time we ever really fell out" she smiles.

I let them talk me into getting the dress I just hoped Skar wouldn't follow in his Alpha's foot steps and pitch a wolf style freak out as well. I wasn't sure one entailed, probably an imprinted wolf going into overbearing, overprotective, paranoid, jealous, asshole mode. But I was pretty sure I didn't want to find out either way.

Friday rolled around quickly and before I'd even finished my breakfast that morning Ness and Alice piled into my kitchen, Carina and Elissa followed shortly afterwards. They had me stripped and washed and moisturised and buffed and whatever else they did, at some point I went to my happy place and tried to forget I was being pulled around like a ragdoll.

At midday Gypsy showed up just after Ness decided to crack out the Champagne. "Jesus Christ Ness its Prom not her fucking wedding day" Gypsy huffed then throw herself down on the sofa. She was obviously upset that she couldn't go to the prom, but it was hardly August's fault. It was just too risky for him to go when he could loose control and drain the whole student body in seconds.

"Just because you're sulking doesn't mean you can come round here and ruin Fable's fun" Ness tells her.

"Yeah Gypsy you're totally raining on my fun" I say sarcastically rolling my eyes. She narrows her eyes at me and sticks her tongue out. "Mature" I tell her.

"I don't know why you won't just go with Jaide he offered to take you" Carina calls from where she's leaned against the kitchen counter.

"What so he can walk in with me then start scouting out his next sexual conquest? I don't think so, I'd get one dance out of him if I was lucky" she sulked.

"So what?" I say with a shrug "I'll be there, Skar will be too, and Whitley and Micah" I say

"Micah's going?" she asks surprised.

"Yeah he's taking Whitley, she was upset that nobody asked her so I took over his patrols for the weekend if he took her" I say "But don't tell her that"

Gypsy reluctantly agreed to call Jaide and see if he'd still take her, he agreed knowing August would make his life hell if he said no. They both showed up at my place at seven, Skar was going to drive us all there.

I heard chatter down stairs as I sat in my bedroom where Ness and Alice had left me. I was in the red dress, they'd curled my hair and pinned it all over one shoulder just like I'd worn it in the forties. Alice had lent me a pair of ridiculously expensive diamond earrings; she said if I lost them I'd pay for them with my life. I wasn't sure how serious she was about this but I intended on keeping them firmly in my ears just in case. It sounded like Nessie was shouting at somebody but I couldn't make out what she was saying. I walked over to the window, it was black outside and I could see my reflection in the glass, I looked pretty, I looked like a real girl not a shape shifter that ran around killing vampires.

The bedroom door opened and I saw Skar step into the room behind me, my eyebrow raised as I watched his reflection. He was wearing a suit, I'd never seen Skar in a suit before in fact the most clothes I'd probably ever seen him in was a t-shirt. He was wearing a tailored suit that fit his frame perfectly a white shirt and one of those skinny black ties. He stood in the doorway unmoving for a second just watching me, then he cleared his throat and walked over. I turned to face him and he paused again, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape I guess he liked what he saw. He grabbed my face and kissed me roughly, he kissed down to my neck then up to my ear lobe. "My God Baby you look like Jessica Rabbit lost the gloves and dyed her her black" he moans against my neck.

"Who is Jessica Rabbit?" I ask

"Probably the only woman in existence I'd leave you for" he says he pulls back and kisses me once, I frown at him and he smiles with a slight chuckle. "She's also a cartoon" he assures me.

"I see" I smile back. Skar looks down at me his eyes lingering on my cleavage and he grins.

"I am one lucky wolf" he says then wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me against him. Just then the door flies open revealing a very pissed of looking Ness.

"Skar! I told you to wait downstairs; you're supposed to wait at the foot of the stairs with Jaide so they could make their dramatic entrance! God don't you ever watch TV" she huffed folding her arms across her chest. Ness came down from her little tantrum soon enough and Carina stepped in and took the camera off of her letting us be on our way.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

I'll admit it Prom was more fun than I though it would be and I was glad Jaide and Micah were there too but my interest was purely on Fable for the entire night. She looked so beautiful, well she always did but tonight somehow she just looked more amazing than usual.

When Jaide took Gypsy off for her third spin on the dance floor Fable turned to me with a pout on her lips and a childish expression. "What?" I ask already knowing full well what she wanted.

"Won't you ask me to dance?" she asks. I shook my head.

"I don't dance" I tell her

"What do you mean you don't dance?"

"I mean it in the sense that I can't" I say and she smirks a little bit and I narrow my eyes at her, the smirk quickly disappears and she bites her lip. I grin at her then pull her up out of the chair next to me and onto my lap. I kissed her ear and she giggled. "You weren't smirking were you?" I whispered and kissed her again.

"Would I?" she says shaking her head, I laugh then pull her lips to mine. "Come on?" she says pulling back and standing.

"Where are we going?"

"This is a slow song all you have to do is hold me and sway around a little bit"

"Fable?"

"Please you like holding me right?"

"You know I do, I love having you in my arms"

"Then you'll like this" she smiles at me and leads us out into the middle of the dance floor, she was my imprint after all I'd do anything for her. If she'd pestered me hard enough I'd have danced properly with her although I'd have made an ass of myself so I was thankful she hadn't. She was right it wasn't hard and all I had to do was hold her, the next few songs were all slow too, I guess it was just getting to that part of the night.

We decided to stop dancing and go get a drink, we bumped into Micah and Whitley at the punch table. "Hey are you two having a good time?" Whitley asked, she was bobbing along to the music almost spilling her punch with every movement.

"Yeah, are you?" Fable asks her and she nods excitedly

"Yeah thanks to your little brother for taking me" she says pulling Micah into her side and hugging him, he laughed and put his arm around her too. I almost frowned for a second then remembered everyone outside of the pack thought Fable and Micah were brother and sister to save on questions. I couldn't understand why nobody had asked Whitley to the Prom, She actually reminded me a lot of Fable not so much in looks and she had a lot of annoying tendencies, but she was strong and proud just like my Fable. She's headstrong and outspoken and one thing I liked about Whitley was her sense of humour. Whitley was good looking anyone could see that, she had that platinum bleached blonde hair that was almost white and bright green eyes, her features were small and delicate, she was the epitome of cute. I'm not sure why I felt bad for her she didn't seem bothered that no one had asked her in fact she seemed in high sprits as usual.

Micah looked at Whitley a few minuets later "are you ready for me to take you home yet?" he asks her and Whitley's face fell, in Micah's defence it was getting late and a lot of people had started leaving an hour ago.

"I guess" she says.

"We can stay longer if you want, it just seems like the nights over" Micah says quickly. A hand slaps me on the back and I look round to see Jaide and Gypsy. He dives on my back and I shove him off laughing, and he tries and fails to get me in a head lock.

"Not dancing? What's wrong got no rhythm big guy" he teases and I shove him again. He laughs and gets his balance back, he stands up straight and then just stops dead.

"Jaide you ok?" Gypsy asks and exchanges a glance with me. Jaide takes a step over to Whitley and extends his hand.

"Hi I'm Jaide" he says, she smiles at him and shakes his hand.

"Yeah I know who you are" she says, he moves and muscles his way in-between her and Micah, Micah frowns at him and quickly scoots out of the way. I glance at Fable and she laughs behind her hand, I roll my eyes at Jaide and pull Fable over to me so she's leaned with her back against me, I lean down to whisper in her ear.

"Looks like Jaide found his next target" I whisper to her. She giggles and looks at me over her shoulder.

"He can try" she smirks, I raise my eyebrows not really sure what she means but either way I think it's safe to fear for Jaide or at least his ego.

"So you guys are all heading home huh?" Jaide asks turning back to us. "Great" he says before anyone can answer him. "What about you Whitley you wanna go home like these pensioners?" he asks her and she grins turning her body towards him.

"I could stand to have a little more fun" she says batting her eyelashes at him and bending her body in that way girls do because they know it makes their ass and tits look great. And now I know exactly what Fable meant, that girl knows exactly what's she's doing and how to play, poor Jaide.

"Alright, looks like it's just you and me" he smiles to her, "Micah would you drive Gypsy home for me? I'll make sure Whitley gets home safe" he says then looks at Whitley "If that's ok with you?"

"Sounds fine to me" she smiles. Micah grunts his agreement but Gypsy looks a little pissed at being ditched.

Just as we were about to leave I saw Fable grab Jaide and pull him over to one side, she lowered her voice to talk to him but I turned my ear towards them and heard her perfectly. "Whitley's a good friend of mine Jaide I think you know what I'm going to say" she says and I can't help but smirk.

"What because she's not my imprint I can't go after her?" he asks

"Not that. I know your reputation, if you hurt her I'll hurt you, you got me?" Fable asks and I swear I heard him gulp in fear.

"Sure thing Fable" he says

"Good" she says then she walks over to me.

We dropped Gypsy off first, and then we headed home to Fable's. Micah caught a ride with us and the second his front door shut Fable launched herself at me, her lips finding mine in a rough kiss. I lost my footing and fell against my mustang, I picked her up by the waist and she pulled her dress up out of the way wrapping her legs around me at the same time. I turned with her and sat her on the hood still kissing her, my hands travelled up to the back of her dress then as slowly as possible I teased the zip down.

The dress fell forward and pooled around her hips revealing red, lace lingerie, I snapped my mouth shut for fear of drooling and my wolf growled inside my chest. Fable looked up at me and smirked. "Good God Kitten you're so gorgeous" I breathe and she smiles at me, that perfect smile that makes my knees weak.

"Skar?" she asks as I begin attacking her neck with kisses

"Yes?"

"Do you think maybe you should take me inside?"

"Nope" I tell her and kiss her on the mouth drowning out her giggle

"I'm not a wolf I still get cold remember?" she points out

"Don't worry kitten I intend on keeping you plenty warm" I say and she laughs

"Skar?"

"Yes?"

"What if Micah were to look out of his window?" she asks and I sigh and pick her up. She yelps and grasps onto her dress to stop it from slipping off her body then I put her over my shoulder, she giggles. "I can't believe you're carting me off like some Neanderthal" she says and I laugh as I duck through the door and take the stairs.

"Oh please you love it" I say reaching up and smacking her on the ass.

"Skar!" she squeals but I can tell she's laughing. I kick the bedroom door open with my foot then throw her on the bed. I crawl over her and kiss her collar bone.

"Do you think Whitley's ok? With Jaide I mean?" she asks me

"Let me get this straight? You're thinking about another man, who may or may not be seducing your friend right now, oblivious to the fact that I'm trying to seduce you?" I ask emphasising greatly on the 'you' part. She scowls at me.

"I'm not oblivious, I'm just worried she deserves a good guy not someone who's going to fuck her once and never call again. She's been a good friend to me" Fable sighs

"Hey I know, and don't worry. Jaide might be a dick but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't fuck with you, mostly because he looked about ready to crap his pants when you threatened him earlier. But also because he'd have me to deal with if he upset you" I tell her then continue kissing my way down her collar bone.

"But I am worried she's only human, and Jaide knows what he's doing. I know she's not innocent either but still"

"I'm sure he does" I sigh.

"I'm sorry" she says, realizing my annoyance "I just don't want Whitley to get hurt, I don't want her to being latest on a list of many"

"Whitley goes to that school too Fable I'm sure she knows exactly what she's getting herself into. So what if Jaide's had a lot of women" I shrug "He doesn't have an imprint, he's young and he's a wolf"

"Yeah I know, you're right I'm sorry" she says "Where you like that?"

"Huh?"

"When you were younger? Before you met me were you like that?" she asks

"What a player like Jaide?" I ask and she nods

"No actually don't tell me I don't want to know what number I am" she says quickly spluttering out the words, and then she pulls me down by the neck and kisses me. I pull away and look at her.

"You think I used to sleep around? Because I didn't. I knew none of them were my imprint so I didn't see the point in having girlfriends, it didn't seem fair to them" I say honestly.

"So there weren't many?" she asks and I sigh

"Fable? I can't believe you didn't already know this but there weren't any" I say feeling a little embarrassed now.

"What do you mean?" she asks sitting up slightly and leaning on her elbows.

"What do you mean what do I mean? I mean you were the first" I tell her and her eyes widen. She pushes me back and sits up completely.

"Are you messing with me? You were a virgin, I was the one who..." she trails off then gets up off of the bed.

"I don't see why this is a big deal?" I say

"A big deal oh my god it's a huge deal! How could you not tell me?"

"Why? Why is it so important?" I ask

"Because! I've already got like three hundred years on you and now you tell me I took your virginity as well! God I feel like some sort of hideous cradle snatcher" she says stripping the dress off and pulling some pyjamas out of her drawer.

"Fable no one thinks that and neither should you" I tell her

"forget it I'm going to bed" she huffs pulling the pyjama shorts on "You can either sleep here or leave" she says then climbs into bed opposite me.

"Fable? Come on don't be this way" I say but she ignores me, I sigh and finish removing my shirt and trousers then lay on the bed next to her. "I'm not leaving, I didn't lie to you I thought you knew. I'm not sorry that you were the first, I'm glad there will only ever be you" I tell her "I love you"

"I still feel like a disgusting, ancient demon that stole your virtue" she mumbles into her pillow. "but I am sorry for getting angry"

I smile and shake my head at her, then pull her against my chest. She protests for a spilt second then comes willingly, snuggling into me and sighing contently.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

When I woke up on the day of graduation I never thought it would end like this, I didn't think it would happen so soon. We'd been left to our lives for so log now I guess I'd found a false security in that. The Bette noire hadn't made their move and the Voltori or what remained of it was yet to seek their revenge. I was surprised to be graduating at all, I'd missed so much school with patrols and the unexpected trip to Italy but I'd expected the bubble I was in to burst even less.

Today I was graduating from high school with Gypsy and Jaide. And although it seemed like a special occasion it had started like any other. The pack and some of the Cullen's came out to see us graduate, i groaned in annoyance when i saw Demitri was there too, holding his breath and donning dark brown contacts for the day. The scary thing was they made him look harmless, like any other average Joe, accept he wasn't he was a deadly killing machine. That didn't stop every senior girl checking him out like the only thing they were in danger of was a broken heart.

Gypsy skipped over to me in her cap and gown smiling, "High school is finally over!" she sand and I laughed at her.

"Yep, it sure is. Brief as it was" I say

"Yeah for you I suffered four years in this place" she huffs, blowing her fringe out of her eyes. A hot arm wraps around my shoulder and I see a similar one wrap around Gypsy's too.

"Hello ladies" Jaide says appearing between us. Jaide had been a complete gentleman to Whitley the night of our prom, much to her annoyance. She'd called me the next day demanding to know why my friend wouldn't sleep with her. Whitley would be leaving for Portland in a few weeks to start her training as a police officer so she was eager for someone to bed her and never call her again while she still had the time for it. If I'd know that I wouldn't have told Jaide to go easy on her. The interesting thing was Jaide was crazy about Whitley, he was always with her and when he wasn't it didn't take long for the topic to turn to her, she wasn't his imprint though and as much as it shouldn't matter it did. When Skar had spoke to me about this he'd been right, it wasn't fair for the wolves to date seriously because the girl would end up getting her heart broken if and when they did meet the one. They weren't dating, Jaide said he'd never hurt her like that but it was plain to anyone who saw them together that they were starting to fall for each other.

I walked with Gypsy and Jaide and took my seat; I was sat in the second row directly behind Gypsy. They called us up alphabetically and when they called Gypsy's name the wolf pack at the back of the hall erupted into cheers and applause. Gypsy flushed bright red as she went up to collect her scroll and when it was my turn I get the same treatment. When we finally get towards the end of the alphabet they call Jaide's name and he heads up on stage, I glance over my shoulder at Skar and he's look right back at me. I smile and wave at him, his grin widens and he sends me a wink.

As soon as I could I was up out of my seat and running over to Skar, I jumped into his waiting arms and he hugged me tightly spinning me around. I slid down his body as he settled me on my feet and kissed me. Someone cleared their throat behind us and we both turned to them. Alice and Jasper were stood there smiling at us. "Congratulations Fable" Jasper says and Alice hugs me. Jasper and Skar exchange a bro hand shake of sorts and I find myself smiling. I wasn't sure when Skar had become friends with Jasper or when he'd gotten over the fact that he was a vampire, but I was proud of him for seeing past it.

"Uh oh" Alice groans

"What?" Jasper asks her, Demitri blurred into view at Alice's side and she scowled at him.

"What are you doing? You're in public you have to act human" she scolds him.

"Sorry, I forgot myself, I'm not used to moving so slowly" he says as Nessie and Jake walk over to out growing crowd hand in hand. "Fable might I have a moment of your time? Somewhere less crowded?" Demitri asks me.

"Not today" Skar answers for me and pulls me into his side, his arm sliding around my waist.

"I don't believe I was asking you" Demitri scowls at Skar.

"Yeah well I don't believe I give a shit" Skar snaps back.

"Easy guys we're not in the forest here, there's a lot of humans about" Jake reminds them. Skar pushes me behind his back.

"Walk away Demitri" Skar tells him and a small snarl rips from his bared teeth.

"Stop it both of you" I say and Demitri's eyes snap to mine.

"Come on you need to get out of here" Jasper says to Demitri pulling him back by the shoulder, Demitri shoves him off and jasper skids away. Demitri growls angrily and takes off out of the hall, at least he had the sense to walk. Jasper and Alice look at me apologetically then jog out of the hall after him.

Skar was shaking I could feel how badly he wanted to phase, I slid my hands over his shoulders and kissed the space in between his shoulder blades, willing him to calm down. "You ok Skar?" Jake asks but Skar's so pissed he can barely nod. He suddenly spins around and grabs my hand so tight it almost hurts.

"Come with me now" he says and strides off out of the hall with me in tow. Skar storms through the darkened and abandoned corridors, him keeping pace easily with his long legs, me teetering after him nosily in high heels.

He pulls me into the bathroom and into a cubicle before I can question his behaviour my back hits the door and his mouth is on mine. He swiftly picks me up pushing my skirt up my thighs and moving my underwear to one side. His hands and his mouth were everywhere instantly squeezing, touching.

His hands moved lower and he pressed his thumb against me, causing pressure in exactly the right place. I both loved and hated that he knew exactly how to make me weak and not only weak but a whimpering, moaning putty in his hands. I pressed my lips against his and I felt him reach down between us and he began opening his belt. Before long his pants and boxers were around his ankles and mine had long since been torn from my body. He pulled away from me suddenly half way through and put me down, it was abrupt and it stung a little. He moved so quick that the next thing I knew he'd put me on my feet and spun me around so I had my back to him. "Like this" he whispers breathlessly and all I could do in response was moan.

Skar had never been like this with me before, when we had sex is mutual it was beautiful and it was something we shared as equals. But this was different, it was desperate and raw. He was in control, he was dominating and confident and I loved it. it was sort of a thrill seeing him like this and honestly I'd never been more turned on.

I hit my release and it sparked his, as he did he bit me hard on the shoulder, I threw my head back moaning as he soothed the mark he'd given me with his unnaturally hot tongue. He roughly took my chin in his hand and turned my head to look at him. "You are mine" he tells me then kissed me hard biting my lip slightly as he pulled away. "I love you" he says then kisses me again, i couldn't even talk i was still lost somewhere in euphoria.

Skar was quiet on the drive to the Cullen's that evening. Alice was throwing a graduation party, apparently it was a tradition. He looked across the car at me with a sheepish look on his face. "What?" I laughed.

"I'm sorry about before" he says quietly unable to look at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"At the school?" he says then sighs "in the bathroom? I shouldn't have behaved like that"

"Oh?" I say "You mean when you finally made claim to me?" I ask and he stares at me in shock for a few seconds. He must have remembered he was driving because he quickly looked back at the road.

"You knew about that?" he asks

"Nessie might have mentioned it when we got back from Italy, and after what happened in the cubical I sort of put two and two together" I tell him but if he's able to respond he doesn't so I carry on "I figured you'd talk to me about it when you were comfortable enough with the situation"

"So you're not mad?" he asks and I laugh.

"Of course I'm not, it's just your wolf side, its natural" I tell him

"But that's just it, it was my wolf, he was the one in control. I just lost it and he took over. Next thing I know I'm dragging you into a public bathroom and ... well you were there" he says

"Yeah I was" I giggle and he rolls his eyes at me

"It's not funny Fable, I could have hurt you" he says, he reaches across and pulls the strap of my dress aside revealing the bite mark, just a red outline of his teeth remained now the rest had healed and disappeared. "I did hurt you" he says frowning at the mark.

"Skar?" I say pulling the strap back to its original place, "Stop? I'm not hurt and you and your wolf are the same person. And while we're having this conversation you don't need to apologise for what happened between us, it was amazing and... hot. Ok?"

"Really?" he grins and I laugh

"Yes!" I tell him and punch him in the arm, though I'm sure it hurt my knuckles more that him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Demitri was here, of course he was didn't he have anywhere else to go? Apparently not, apparently he'd rather hang around my imprint waiting for the odd scrap of attention. And what made the whole situation worse was people seemed to be starting to like him. He and Edward looked like they were getting on like a house on fire, and whether it was just the loud music the crowded room or just the fact that he was too distracted by his new buddy, Edward obviously wasn't listening to my thoughts right now.

I spot Fable out on the deck talking to Ness, just laughing and talking. "Ness is that a twig?" Fable asks her then I see her pluck something out of Nessie's red curls. Ness blushes and takes the twig from Fable swiftly chucking it over her shoulder. Fable laughs "Don't be embarrassed, you two are married if you can't sneak off a quickie in the bushes who can"

"Oh God, Fable? Calling it a quickie just makes it more embarrassing" Ness says hiding her face in her hands.

"I don't know what's gotten into us, since I got back we've been acting like a couple of teenagers"

"Well technically you are"

"Yeah technically, but we're also adults. Hell I'm a wife, wives don't drop their panties behind the juniper"

"Sure they do, they just don't tell people about it" Fable says and they both burst out laughing. I realise I'm not alone and Jake is stood next to me.

"Aw look at our imprints getting along" he grins and I roll my eyes at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah I think so" I nod

"Demitri's got a lot of nerve showing his face here after today" Jake says and I huff in agreement.

"Son of a bitch doesn't give a shit, all he cares about is being near Fable" I say and Jake nods

"You're a better man than me Skar" Jake says

"What makes you say that?" I ask

"If another guy thought he had a shot with Ness and wouldn't back off, I'd kill him. I wouldn't be able to stop myself"

"It's not that I wouldn't like to, it's just not in my interest"

"How's that?"

"He's our connection to Marcus and the rebels; having him around means Fable's safer. She's his singer; he'd die to protect her" I say and Jake smiles, he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"You're also a much smarter man than me" he laughs "Come on lets get you a drink" he says then drags me off toward the kitchen.

A few hours later the party had died down and the wolf pack had stuck around to help tidy up, and that's when it happened. Alice was carrying a stack full of red cups when she just dropped them, they all clattered to the floor and bounced off of the wood, I'd barely looked up and Jasper and Carlisle were at her side. It was odd, vampires just didn't drop things they were too coordinated, too ahead of the game in every single way. "Alice what's wrong?" Carlisle asks her.

"What did you see?" asks Jasper.

"It's time. The Bette Noire have formed and allegiance with Aro" she says

"When? Are they coming here?" Jake asks

"I'm not sure he hasn't fully decided yet he doesn't want me to see. But it's gonna be soon we have three days at the most" Alice says. Fear gathers like a lump in my throat and I scan the room for Fable. I spot her in the doorway with Micah their hands wrapped tightly together, she's looking right back at me.

"What are we going to do? What's the plan?" Ness asks moving to stand next to Jake.

"Alaska, the Denali have already offered their assistance, a small group of us should head there" Esme suggests

"Yes, you and I will lead" Carlisle says to her

"Seth and Gypsy will go with you" Jake says

"Then I'm going too" August says wrapping an arm around Gypsy's waist and kissing her on the neck, she giggles and snuggles into him.

"We'll come too" Bella adds and she and Edward nod at each other in agreement.

Fable crosses the room and stands next to me she leans up and whispers in my ear quiet enough for only me to hear "Do you trust me?" she asks

"Of course" I whisper back

"Are you with me? I don't want to speak for you?" she says

"If you go I go" I tell her. Fable turns and addresses the group.

"Skar and I will go to Canada" she tells them and every head swivels in her direction. Even mine, I though she was going to volunteer us to go to Alaska, apparently not.

"Canada?" Ness asks

"I have friends there who I'm sure will help us. But if I'm going to convince them to work alongside vampires we're going to need a vegetarian volunteer" she says

"I'll do it" Jasper says and Alice looks at him

"Then I'm in too" she says and they smile at each other.

"In that case" Jake says stepping towards Fable and watching her carefully "One of the pack will go with you two, but we can only afford to spare one" he says with a sigh and turns to the rest of the pack. "Are there any volunteers?"

"I'll do it!" Newt says immediately

"Anyone else?" Jake sighs

"Jake I can do it" Newt protests

"Not this time Newt!" Jake snaps

"I'll go" Teague speaks up.

"Then that's settled" Jake says

"Nobodies asking anyone to come, only one Cullen is needed as evidence. And I can't guarantee anyone's safety" Fable says "The Eagles are..." she starts but Jake cuts her off

"Eagles?"

"Yes, shifters like us I told you there were others. They are very territorial; they will see a large group as an attack. They will swoop in from nowhere and if they don't recognise me straight away someone could be hurt" she admits.

"Well safety in numbers right?" Teague says folding his arms across his chest.

"We understand Fable. We know what we're getting ourselves into" Jasper tells her and she nods.

"ok" she says

"If anyone is representing our coven it should be Carlisle" Esme says after a moment

"No I go with you" he says

"She's right Carlisle. You're our best hope of winning the eagles over. Fable thinks so too" Edward says and I chuckle quietly when Fable growl at Edward.

"It's true" Alice agrees

"Can you foresee a positive reaction?" Fable asks

"No they're shifters, you're shifters it's impossible to see" she says.

"So it's settled Carlisle will go to Canada as well" Esme says, he looks reluctant but doesn't argue.

"Demitri you should inform Marcus immediately" Carlisle says to him and he nods

"There is time, don't threat Carlisle we shall be ready" he tells him and I huff at his blasé response.

"What about Emmett and Rose?" Ness asks

"I'll call them now" Esme says and speeds out of the room

"They'll be on the next flight out" Alice says.

The room erupts into chaos with everyone running around and discussing battle plans and travel arrangements. Fable turns to me and kisses me. "Thank you for coming with me?" she says and I smile at her.

"You didn't have to ask, I'm by your side no matter what" I tell her and she kisses me again. "The eagles? Are there many of them?"

"Four" she says "But trust me it's more than enough to tip the scales. They're deadly warriors, we'll be lucky to have them" she says

"How did you come across them?" I ask

"I was travelling across Canada with Gabe and Russ about forty or so years ago, well it would be close to fifty now" she says with a sad smile "they didn't know what we were, they swooped down ready to kill then they looked Russ in the eyes and saw his eyes were human, Gabe's too. It was me with my unnatural purple eyes that they wanted to kill, but Gabe and Russ shifted into human form and managed to talk them out of killing me" she says

"And they're the same as us? They exist to kill Vampires?"

"Yes, and they're very good at it, I've seen them in action they put me and the others to shame" she laughs.

"Fable can I talk to you?" Micah asks and she turns to look at him

"You ok?" she asks

"I want to come to Canada with you and Skar" he says

"Absolutely not" she tells him and walks off.

"Fable? He calls out in complaint but she doesn't stop he glances at me and I just shrug my shoulders what the hell does he expect me to do?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

"No Micah how many times are we going to have this discussion?" I snap at my little cousin.

"But Fable?" he complains

"No 'Buts' Jake and Ness are staying in Washington to watch the town I want you here" I say "where you can be of help"

"You mean where I can be safe?"

"Micah?" I walked over to the front door Skar would be pulling into the drive way any second. We were driving to the Cullen's then running on foot from there.

"Please I want to help, you have to stop looking at me like I'm a little kid"

"You are Micah you're sixteen"

"That's the same age as Newt! He doesn't get left out"

"That's different"

"Why because he's a wolf? He's no stronger or faster then I"

"Of he's course not"

"Then why?"

"Because Newt actually has some experience with Vampires, more than you" I tell him and he looks a little hurt.

"Well I knew what I was doing when Teague and I saved you form that blonde vamp in the woods, even if she did get away"

"Yeah she got away and my sprit had to finish her, August got bitten and Skar nearly got himself killed. But yeah other than that good job Mich!" I yell

"You're not being fair" he says looking at the floor "I just want to help"

"Help by being here. I'll be back before you know it" I say to him.

"You're the only family I've got left Fable, I don't think it's so wrong that I want us to stick together. I don't think it's so terrible that I want to fight with you" he says and I sigh

"this isn't a fight. It's a risky possibly very stupid trip" I tell him and he nods

"I know" he says

"I suppose if they see another cat they may be less likely to attack" I say and his eyes shoot up to mine

"Really? You mean I can come?" he asks eagerly.

"Yes" I sigh "Go get ready.

A minuet later Skar pulled into my driveway. He killed the engine and climbed out then walked over to the house wearing a t-shirt for a change.

"Hmm clothes? What's the occasion?" I laugh and he cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Hey" he says and kisses me

"Hey" I say back

"You ready to go?" he asks and I shake my head

"Nope, not just yet" I tell him "We sort of picked up a stray" and nod toward the stairs.

"Really? Let me guess white with black spots?" Skar asks and I laugh before nodding

"You guys are hilarious!" Micah calls from the bathroom. Skar and I exchange a glance then step out onto the porch together. I watch the stairs and sigh, I always promised him I wouldn't make him sit out on the fight not with the Bette noire, but I was worried about him. When I said that it was a long time ago, I was just a relative then I wasn't his guardian he wasn't my nephew, he was just my brother's kid but now, he was more like a little brother than anything else.

"Don't worry he'll be alright" Skar tells me wrapping his huge arms around me "I'll look out for him too you know?"

"I know, Thank you" I say. I hug myself into him tighter and just then Micah comes running out of the house at full pelt heading for his room over the garage.

"I'm almost ready!" he yells.

"How's your uncle?" I ask Skar, I knew he'd been to see him before he'd come here.

"He's ok, you know he's the same" he says, he rubs his eyes with his finger and thumb and I can tell he's stressed, he sighs "how much longer do I have with him? I mean how long do I have until he really notices I'm not ageing? I've gotten away with brushing it off for ten years. But now every time I see him he comments on how young I look" Skar says looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry" I say

"It would be so much so easier if he could just... know" he tells me and I nod

"I know" I say

"I wish I could tell him everything Fable, I hate lying to him I just wish he knew and I didn't have to hide anymore"

"But it's pack law, that's what you said"

"I know that" he sighs

"It doesn't have to be like that, if you quit the pack you'll age you can live a normal life, you wouldn't have to hide from him. I don't want that but if it's what you truly want then I'll... I don't know deal I guess" I shrug my shoulders, a lump forming in my throat at the thought of ever losing him. But if he wanted to live a human life I wouldn't stop him, it was a luxury I'd never have and I wouldn't begrudge him of it.

"Quit the pack? That's what you think I should do?" I asks

"What? No I... Skar I don't mean that, I just meant"

"What?"

"Nothing I just want you to be happy and if that means being normal then you should do it" I tell him "I wouldn't like it but..." I start but he cuts me off.

"No I get it you'll live out whatever time I have left then once the imprints broken you can run straight to his arms!" he growls

"Who?" I ask

"Don't give me that? Demitri!"

"Oh you're delusional!" I tell him

"Am I?"

"Yes! You were the one that was just complaining you weren't normal, that you could never be normal I was mealy pointing out that if it was what you really wanted you could have it. And that I wouldn't stand in your way" I tell him

"Of course not, the sooner I kick the bucket the sooner you're free of me!" he shouts his shoulders heaving up and down.

"I don't want that, you really think I want you to get old and weak and sick and... no I can't even say that!" I say and the tears I was holding back spill down my face. I stomp over to the car and climb into the back seat; I glance back at Skar and see him still calming himself on the porch, a look on his face somewhere between rage and agony. After a few minuets Skar gets in the drivers seat not saying a word, I quickly wipe my tears away so he won't see but as I look up I catch him watching me in the rear view mirror, I quickly turn my face away letting my hair fall in front of my eyes.

"Fable I'm..." Skar starts but is suddenly cut off by Micah opening the door and jumping into the car.

"Ok I'm ready let's get out of here" Micah says excitedly. Skar slams the car into gear and fires the engine; it doesn't take a genius to tell he was pissed off. I guess that's why when he span the car around sending gravel every which way and roughly stepped on the accelerator, Micah quickly shut up.

All couples had their problems, some didn't communicate, and some kept secrets. Me and Skar? We were too similar. We both had such short tempers that we were like two live wires arching electricity into a puddle, and sooner or later someone always got hurt. It looked like I was the one with the burns today, Skar just looked pissed. But that was the problem it only ever took one word to set one of us off and it became this blazing argument over nothing. I hated fighting with Skar, I loved him but I was at a loss at how to stop it. Whatever was happening to us, whatever we were going through right now I just hoped we could survive it, because right now there were bigger problems.

The Cullen's were ready to go when we got there and after a few quick goodbyes to those who were staying and the Cullen's that were heading to Alaska with Esme we made our way into the forest to shift.

I was just about to undress when I felt someone behind me. I span around expecting yet another argument with Skar but it wasn't him, it was Demitri. "Demitri? I didn't realise you were still in town. I thought you'd be with Marcus and the others by now" I say, he smiles and shakes his head slightly.

"No not yet, I'll be on my way shortly but I wanted to see you before you departed" he says

"Oh" is all I can muster. I wish things weren't so damn awkward between us, I wish he'd never told me he had feelings for me.

"Anyway, I probably won't see you again until the battle and I wanted to say goodbye. And apologise"

"For what?" I ask

"My behaviour at your graduation yesterday. I shouldn't have lost my temper and I'm sorry" he says

"It's alright"

"And he shouldn't have pushed me, he doesn't own you Fable" he huffs

"Don't do that. Don't make this about Skar" I tell him

"But he's..." he trails off into an angry sigh "Just forget I said anything, just forget I even came" he snaps

"Why the hell are you mad at me? Why are you being such a dick" I frown at him

"I'm not, I'm mad at you because I'm in love with you!" he shouts. We both stare at each other for a second mouths agape not knowing what to do or say. He actually looks shocked I don't think I've ever seen a vampire looked shocked before. Then he's gone speeding past me making my hair whip up into my face. I just stand and watch the space where he was stood for a moment, why would he say that he can't say that. I'm with Skar, I love Skar he knows that and yet he lays this on me anyway. I sighed deeply then started to undress I couldn't deal with this right now, I wouldn't.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

I could barley believe what I'd just heard, he loved her? Well of course he did that much was obvious but he'd told her and she'd said nothing, she'd done nothing. I wasn't sure what I expected her to do, slap him? Behead him? At least kick the son of a bitch in the nuts or something. Not just stand there speechless. Rage was boiling inside of me, my vision was clouded with red all I wanted to do was phase and rip Demitri's throat out but I couldn't, he'd win if I challenged him, he'd already proven that once. I grit my teeth and feel a sharp pain shoot up my arm, the red fades and when I look down my arms buried up to the elbow in a tree trunk, I guess I put my fist through it in blind rage. I wretched my throbbing arm out of the bark and phased.

_Teague: whoa someone's pissed_

_Me: this is really not a good time to decide you're talking to me again_

_Teague: when wasn't I talking to you?_

_Me: Really Teague? You're gonna be like this all the way to Canada? Because if you are I think I'd have preferred Newt_

_Teague: is the a reason you're being extra dick like today_

_Me: Nope everything's fantastic, why wouldn't it be?_

_Teague: ah? I see so it's Fable, well in that case I definitely don't want to know._

_Me: are you still on that? Isn't bad enough I've got one guy sniffing around my girl?_

_Teague: who said I'm sniffing? I made my play for Fable and she picked you. Just because I like her doesn't mean I haven't accepted the loss_

_Me: you made a play for her? When was this?_

_Teague: Well that's not really any of your business now is it Skar? That's sort of between me and Fable. And besides I'm pretty sure if she wanted you to know she'd have told you herself._

And then Teague tuned me out of his head and ran ahead of the group.

We ran at a fast but steady pace reaching the border in just over an hour where we stopped to rest. The Cullen's could have just ran straight through to Canada they didn't need the break but the rest of the group needed a breather.

I saw Fable stood at the edge of the clearing by herself, she was in human form dressed in one of my ice hockey jersey's, an old blue and orange oilers jersey she'd been wearing them to bed now it was getting colder. But with me in the bed she said it was like sleeping next to a radiator and she ended up in her underwear anyway, not that that bothered me in the slightest. I walked over to her and stood quietly next to her for a moment neither of us speaking, I guess she didn't know what to say either. I was still pissed she hadn't told Demitri where to get off but I had been a total dick at her house earlier and I needed to apologise for that. That was the problem I was a dick I couldn't seem to stop behaving like one. "Hey" I say quietly.

"What is it Skar?" she asks without looking at me, now I know she's upset.

"I just wanted to apologise about earlier this morning, I was dick and..."

"Yeah you were" she cuts me off

"Fable, can you just let me apologise?"

"I don't want to hear it, so no" she says then turns to walk back to the group but I get in her way.

"Well tough you're gonna" I tell her and she growls at me "Oh don't be like that, stop being such brat" I say

"ME? I'm not the one who can't keep his toys in his pram, you can't blow up at someone every time they say something you don't like" she says and I huff

"My temper is perfectly in check"

"No it's not; you are the opposite of in check you're out of control. And I don't want to talk to you or be near you if you can't grow up and get a hold of yourself" she snaps then shoves me out of her way and storms off. I'm tempted to go after her but I think better of it. I decide to let her cool off and try to apologise again later.

The running started again and after a while Fable took the lead of the group taking us to the place she'd last seen the Eagles. But that was over Forty years ago according to Fable they could have moved on or died out by now the truth was we had no idea what to expect or what we would find out here. The forest became dense the trees became taller and the ground became rocky. We were very far from home now and very far from civilisation. Fable slowed to a walk and the rest of us followed suit. I instinctively moved closer to Micah knowing Fable would want him protected then sent a message to Teague through our mind link to stay close to the Cullen's. If these Eagles were Vampire hunters then they were the ones in the most danger but I was keeping a close eye on Micah anyway.

Fable stopped suddenly and a huge back shadow swooped overhead, by the time I'd looked up though it had already gone. I looked ahead to Fable; she was phasing back and pulling the jersey over her head. She turned and looked at Carlisle. "Stay close to Skar and the others, they're here" she says. Briefly, ever so briefly her eyes lock with mine and it's if we're in a silent conversation both of us knowing exactly what the other means to say. Her asking me to protect her nephew me telling her it would be ok. "Rufus! Come down here and face me on two feet!" She shouts to the sky. For a moment nothing happens, then there's a deafening screech from above and in the blink of an eye there's a huge bald eagle stood before Fable. The eagle flaps his wings once and I have to close my eyes against the gust, then it starts to phase until it's no longer and eagle, just a man.

"Fable? It's truly you" the man says

"Rufus it's been too long" Fable says, the man called Rufus looks over Fable's shoulder and glares at the three Cullen's

"Tell me? why do these Vampires still exist in your company? Change of profession?" he asks and Fable laughs

"Not exactly" she sighs "Rufus what I'm about to tell you might seem a little unbelievable but I swear to you it's the truth. You're just gonna have to trust me on this one" he frowns at her for a second but it's obvious she has his attention. "These vampires only feed on animal blood, they don't hurt or kill humans, and in fact they live in peace with humans"

"That's not possible" he mutters

"It is, this is Carlisle the head of their family, if you'll allow him to step forward he will help me explain their lifestyle" she says, Rufus ponders this before nodding his agreement. Carlisle walks over to Fable and Rufus and spends the next three quarters of an hour at least trying to win the eagle man over.

"Say I believed you, why have you brought them here, why are you here?" Rufus asks

"I need your help" she says and he smiles at her

"When don't you need my help little one?" he laughs and after a second Fable does too.

"That's true I suppose" she nods

"Then you've come to the right place" he says "Alright you may land already" he calls to the sky. There's two large thuds then a man and a woman come jogging out of the trees the woman smiles a huge smile and runs straight to Micah. Before I even think to stop her she's hugging his cat dangling form her neck.

"Oh Gabe we missed you, where the hell have you three been" she gushes and I watch Fable's face fall.

"Oh no..." Fable starts but the woman isn't listening

"And where's Russ? This isn't Russ" she says skipping over to Teague and examining him.

"No it's not, this is my friend Teague, they look similar I know" says Fable

"Fable that is not Gabriel either" Rufus says "Where are your brother and Sprit?" he asks

"They no longer walk this earth do they?" the man on Rufus' right asks and Fable shakes her head. Rufus steps forward and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Tell us everything Child" he says

"What's going on? What does he mean brother?" the woman asks Rufus then looks to the other.

"They passed on" the man says quietly.

"What? No? How?" she asks

"Quiet Tali! Give her a moment and she will tell you!" Rufus snaps at Tali. The other man moves over to Tali and places his hand on the small of her back

"Rufus?" he says and Rufus sighs

"Sorry Tali, this isn't pleasant news for any of us. Please Fable tell us what happened?" he asks and Fable takes a deep breath.

"it started in Siberia. Russ and I were patrolling the Russian border, you know what Russia's like for Vamps? It's like Vegas to them. Anyway we happened across a vampire, we followed his trail and found him with two more. They were gifted all three of them and strong, very old, very powerful. We didn't stand a chance" Fable tells them she stops for a moment.

"The male, Godwin possessed the power to manipulate organics, he could push you away with a flick of his wrist, it was impossible to get close enough to inflict any real damage. His two sisters, Adelie and Cheryl gifted also, Adelie with the ability to invoke terrible migraines, makes your head feel as if it would explode and Cheryl with the ability to burn you alive with a single touch. She got her hands on Russ and I'm sure you can imagine what happened"

Fable had told me this story before but it had never occurred to me the hell she'd really been through. What it must have felt like to be useless to save someone you loved. How horrific it must have been to watch him die and here I was giving her a hard time about some punk crushing on her. The damage losing an imprint had left was written all over her, the bond between them breaking had destroyed her that's how strong an imprint bond is. I wasn't sure how I had ever doubted that. She was a different Fable to the one they had known because losing Russ had changed her. She was my imprint now, my kindred sprit nothing could ever break it only death. And as I watched the Eagles shed tears at her tale I finally understood that. But that didn't cure my doubt, there were still loopholes, there were still exceptions to everything, but it had given me renewed faith. And I would fight like hell for her until she asked me otherwise.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

"So this Gabriel's son?" Rufus asks. I nod and look over my shoulder at Micah, he shifts and dresses swiftly before walking to stand beside me.

"Yes this is Micah" I tell him.

"God he's like a carbon copy of Gabe" Rufus whispers covering his mouth with his hand, he get a hold of himself and shakes Micah's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you young one" Rufus says

"You too, My Father told me many stories about you and your clan when I was younger" Micah says politely

"All good I hope" Max asks with a grin coming to stand closer.

"This is my friend Maximus Cortez, an Eagle like myself of course" Rufus says introducing the two "You'll have to forgive my sister for running out on us, Tali and your Father were very close friends"

"Speaking of I should probably go after her" Max says

"Max don't tell me you finally grew the balls to tell Tali how you feel?" I ask him and he laughs

"Maybe? Why worried you missed out?" he wiggles his eyebrows at me then takes of into a run shifting and flying off.

"I'll take that as a yes" I say turning to Rufus

"They've been married for fifteen years" he says

"Is that all? You really waited that long to give that boy a kick up the ass?" I ask and Rufus laughs

"I figured he'd suffered long enough" Rufus laughs "So tell me more? The Bette Noire? The one's responsible for Gabriel and Russ's death? They are the ones coming after you?" he asks and I sigh.

"Not exactly, atleast not just the Bette Noire" I tell him

"What do you mean then who else?"

"The Voltori"

"Who?" Rufus asks

"My kind" Carlisle says "the oldest members of our race, the strongest, wisest. The Voltori are the ones who enforce our laws" Carlisle tells him.

"Basically vampire Royalty" I say with a shrug

"There were three Aro, Marcus and Caius, Fable killed Caius, and Marcus defected from Aro offering us his allegiance instead" Carlisle says

"So you pissed off a vampire king then had Fable bring you here to ask for my protection?" Rufus asks Carlisle

"It is I who asks. But not for your protection only for your help" I say

"But you do expect us to fight alongside vampires?" Rufus asks "They can't be trusted Fable I thought you would have known better"

"I'm part vampire Rufus, I'm no better or worse than the Cullen's"

"They are the villains you are no villain, you were a victim, your mother was a victim! You never asked for your curse" Rufus tells me.

"And you think they did?" I ask "You see Jasper there, he was tricked into this life, Alice has no human memories, she woke up like this one day with no idea who had done this to her, Carlisle when he realised what he was he tried to end his life but couldn't. None of us asked for this life. but that's what happens when the gods give you a shitty hand, you play it the best you can. That's all any of us here have ever tried to do. To make the best out of what we have. You know Micah and I, the wolves, the Cullen's we're not so different and through everything we've become a fucked up little family. This isn't their fight and yet they stand with me, and if it weren't mine to fight I'd still stand with them" I tell him. Micah looks at me and smiles. "I don't want to loose any of my family so I'm asking you if yours will help me. I remember a time when the mighty Eagles could swoop down and obliterate an army twice the size of what Aro will bring" I say

"That was a long time ago Fable our numbers are much fewer now" Rufus says and I nod.

"I know. Rufus everything else aside don't you just want to play your part in avenging Russ and Gabriel?" I ask "you know they'd do the same for you, for you and your kin" I say and Rufus sighs

"Dam you Fable you always knew how to pull someone's leg when it didn't want to be pulled" he says "I don't approve of your choice of Family" he says

"Well you know what they say you can't choose your Family" I laugh

"No you can't. It is too big of a decision for me to make alone, even as the head of the clan. But I will consult with the others and see what I can do" he tells me

"Thank you" I say

"Play it the best way you can huh? And what idiot gave you that god awful advice?" he grins

"Oh just some stupid Eagle with a chip on his shoulder I met in Canada one time" I laugh

"Tell me I was atleast drunk?" he says

"Well maybe a little bit, we were young" I smile and shrug my shoulders, Rufus laughs and shakes his head.

"Aye and to be young again. It's good to see you Fable" he says to me then turns to look at Carlisle "Come? We will retreat to the nest where I will think this over. You are all welcome" he says then turns and starts to lead the way. Micah stays stood beside me.

"I think that went well" he says

"You mean nobody got their heads ripped off? Yeah I'd say that was a bonus" I laugh "Hey I'm sorry I doubted you, you were right you're not a little kid anymore"

"Thanks Fable" he says and I pull him into a hug.

We followed Rufus back to the nest; I hadn't been here before their last nest had been burnt down by a vampire one night while Russ, Gabe and I had been staying with them, not long before we returned to Siberia. But it was similar to the last one a beautiful tree house suspended amongst three big trees, painted dark green, I bet it would almost disappear completely once it was dark. Rufus fed us and offered us beds for the night then took off with Tali and Max to discuss what their part in this would be. I hoped they would help with the Eagles on side it would be an easy win and it would be the last thing Aro would be expecting.

Carlisle was in the den with Skar and Jasper discussing how the meeting had gone, Alice was somewhere up in the trees trying to clear her head so she could try and catch a vision and Micah and Teague were passed out asleep in front of the fire. I climbed down to the base to be alone and walked out from under the canopy. It was dark now; the eagles had been gone for hours. I remembered the last time I was here with them, almost fifty years ago now, Russ and I hadn't been together long. We'd swam from Russia to Alaska and headed into Canada from there, we were on our way to Montana. We were looking for Russ's family to try and figure out how he became a shape shifter in the first place, to see if we could trace his lineage to see if he had a tribe of his own.

_"You know what? let's just hit New York instead" Russ said, Gabe and I exchanged a glance and he rolled his eyes. "No? Ok how about LA? We could check out the strip you know you want to?" Russ grinned._

_"I hated LA in the twenties I'll probably hate it now" I told him_

_"Ok then Atlantic city, I think that suits everybody" Russ said_

_"Russ we're supposed to be delving into your past its the whole reason we're on this side of the ocean, it was your idea to come here" Gabe told him folding his arms across his chest._

_"Yeah well right now I'd rather delve into a nice bottle of scotch" Russ said_

_"Of course you would, when don't you want to sink yourself onto an alcohol fuelled coma! As long as there's plenty of booze and pussy to pass around your satisfied right!" Gabe yelled_

_"Gabe don't?" I asked _

_"Yeah Gabe don't, Fable's not gonna like it if I kick your ass" Russ smirked at Gabe_

_"You're an ass! All you care about is getting drunk and getting laid, she's your sprit does that not mean anything to you! This was a waste of time Fable" Gabe said turning to look at me. "He doesn't care about his past or lineage he doesn't even care about hunting vampires or protecting people, all he's ever gonna care about is abusing his immortality! I pity you sister" Gabe said hanging his head and I knew meant those words "The gods really screwed you over when they picked him for you!"Gabe shifted into his cat and ran off._

_"Don't listen to him honey, you know I love you right?" Russ asked and I faked a smile_

_"Of course" I said_

_"Good. Now why don't you pick where we go?" he suggested_

_"New Orleans was always fun" I said, Russ wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smiled at me_

_"Now there's my girl. I suppose we should go find your brother" he said growling the word_

_"Be nice? Please?" I asked _

_"Only for you" he told me and kissed me "Come on I'll race you" he called breaking into a run and shifting into his black wolf. _

"Hey Fable are you ok?" Alice's voice came to me, bringing me out of my memories.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine" I tell her and she smiles at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" I say.

"Ok, well I'm heading inside the Eagles will be back any second" she says

"You saw that?" I ask and she nods

"Yep, things are pretty clear up there away from you lot" she says gesturing up at the tree. She's barely got the words out when I hear the Eagles cry and swoop over head landing in the tree and making the entire house shake. "Are you coming up?" Alice asks and I nod my answer.

Rufus and the other were waiting in the den with Carlisle, Skar and Jasper when Alice and I got there; she skipped to Jasper's side and hugged herself into him. I looked at Skar he looked away as soon as I did, I wish I could hug myself into him right now.

"Fable? It's seems your friends have come to a verdict" Carlisle says

"Rufus?" I ask and he smiles

"Yes we have made our decision" he says and an eternity seems to pass as we all wait for his answer. "the vampires" he says looking at Carlisle "Will not feed on our land you will hunt animals as you claim to, if one drop of human blood is spilt the truce will be over" Rufus says

"Truce?" I ask

"What my brother neglected to mention" Tali says standing up now "Is that we will fight with you Fable, we will fight with all of you".

"Thank you" I say and breathe of small sigh of relief.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

The next morning I found Fable out on the balcony, she was alone something she hadn't been since we got here, the Eagles were always with her telling stories and reminiscing about the old days. I'd tried to talk to her last night but she'd been deep in conversation with Tali discussing the friends they had both lost since they'd last seen each other, apparently Rufus's wife, another Eagle had passed away recently.

I walked up behind her I wanted to wrap my arms around her waist and press my lips to her neck but it was too much I shouldn't and so I didn't. Instead I just stood beside her leaning on the rails. Neither of us spoke for a good ten minuets we just stood there in each others company, I was surprised when Fable spoke first. "Why do you think the birds sing?" she asks. I frown for a second wondering why she would ask me that.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"When I was little girl my Father would tell me when a bird sang at dusk it was all the mother birds calling their children home, and in the morning it was the mother birds telling their children to be home in time for tea. It was a stupid story for a little human girl, a girl that should have had a regular life and died hundreds of years ago" she says still staring off into the forest.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask

"I don't wish you a normal life, because I don't wish you dead. Russ was ... well he was many things but I would never have even wished him away. I didn't wish or ask for you, to find you or rather for you to find me I guess you're the one who did the imprinting" she sighs "and before you take this the wrong way as well, I'm not saying I wish you hadn't I'm saying don't think that I would wish you away either"

"I don't think that" I tell her

"Yes you do, you think I'd run to another man in the event of your death. What I'm saying to you is that I wouldn't and certainly not to Demitri. He's a Vampire Skar! Not a mellow little kitty cat one, a big bad one with blood red eyes" she sighs and turns her back to the railing "people who knew Russ don't find it hard to believe I found another sprit because they know what he was like and they all tell me the gods got it wrong with me and him. But I don't think they got it wrong with us, do you?" she asks

"No" I say instantly

"Then put this away and trust me? Trust us?" she says and I sigh

"Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything for him?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"The fact that you even have to ask me that proves that you don't trust in us" she says then walks away.

I wanted to believe her, I wanted to run after her and tell her I did. But there was still that niggling feeling of doubt chewing at the back of my mind. No matter what I did or what she said I just couldn't shake it. maybe it was the imprint telling me I couldn't let my guard down I'm not really sure what but something was telling me Demitri was bad news, something kept telling me he was going to take Fable away from me. I moped back inside where Jasper was sitting reading a book. He snapped the book shut and glared at me.

"Do you mind? You're negativity and all round grumpiness is giving me a headache" he says.

"Sorry" I sigh.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"You can read emotions maybe you can help me?"

"Help you with what?" he asks.

"Does Fable have feelings for Demitri?" I ask. He blinks at me a couple of times then gets up out of his seat laying the book to one side.

"Oh no, I'm not even touching that" Jaspers says and walks away into the kitchen, I sigh and follow him.

"Come on man I thought we were, you know... I thought we were friends?" I say, he looks at me for a second and then rolls his eyes.

"Oh you son of a bitch" he sighs

"So?"

"How am I supposed to know? that girl doesn't even know what she's feeling right now" Jasper tells me.

"So she does feel something for him?" I ask and Jasper shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know what to tell you Skar. What I do know is being here with the Eagles it's bringing up a lot of old memories, from the feel of it sad memories. She's having a hard time right now and you both need your heads on straight for whatever's coming. My advice would be either sort it out fast or let it go and hope your both still around to fix it after the fight, I know which I'd do" he says.

We were about ready to head off home when Alice leaped out of the tree and landed silently in-between Carlisle and Teague. "Jesus Christ Alice" Teague complained clutching his racing heart.

"Sorry but this was too urgent to climb" Alice says

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asks her

"I know where the battle will take place" she says and everyone crowds closer waiting to know where they're fate will be met. "An old timber yard here in Canada, it's not too far from here, at the base of the mountains maybe about a mile away"

"I know it" Rufus says

"Then our trip home would be futile" Jasper says

"Yes it will make more sense for the others to come here" Carlisle agrees

"Others? What others?" Rufus asks "Fable?"

"Well there's Carlisle's wife and they're other children, then there's the rest of the wolf pack. Oh and a few of the Cullen's cousin's from Alaska" Fable says

"And I assume these are what did you call it? Vegetarians?" Rufus says

"Of course" Carlisle assures him

"Aren't you forgetting somebody?" Teague asks Fable.

"Ah yeah" Fable nods and bites her lip, I guess she doesn't think Rufus is going to take this very well "There's also a few other Vampires we made allegiance with" she says.

"Great more Vampires" Max sighs

"Quiet" Rufus tells him

"They're members of the Voltori, or they were. We told you how Marcus left the others well some of the guard went with him and formed sort of a rebellion" Fable explains "Well that's what we've been calling them anyway" she adds with a shrug.

"Yeah they haven't come up with a name for their boy band yet" I mutter under my breath and Micah sniggers. Fable shoots a glare at him and he quickly shuts up.

"Voltori?" Rufus asks

"Yes"

"Let me guess these rebels are blood suckers right?" Max asks

"Little bit yeah" Fable admits and Max rolls his eyes

"But they will honour our truce and not hunt on these lands" Carlisle says quickly.

"And you neglected to tell us this why?" Rufus asks looking at Fable

"Well I didn't think the fight would take place on your land for starters" she says with a shrug.

"Come on Ru? So we're working with the bad guys to get the even badder guys" Max says wiggling his eyebrows. Everyone turns and looks at him, Rufus is scowling but I can see Fable trying not to smile. He's sat on a low tree branch with Tali sat on his lap with her back leant against him, even she smirks and looks up at him. "What?" he asks.

"Fine we're in" Rufus huffs.

Before long the word was out and within a matter of days the others started to arrive. The pack first then the rest of the Cullen's and the Denali. I was training outside with Micah and Garrett when they arrived; Max came over to where the three of us were stood. "Your blood sucking friends have arrived" he says "I can smell them from here"

"Trust me they're no friends of mine" I tell him

"I still can't believe you have an allegiance with them in the first place" Garrett says shaking his head.

"Don't look at me that was Jake's idea"

"Oh yeah one of his better ones for sure" Micah says and Garrett and Max laugh. But I wasn't paying attention I was watching them approach in their black cloaks as they glided towards us. Max snorted under his breath.

"Ooh scary?" he smirked and I rolled my eyes

"I think they were aiming for debonair" Garrett chuckles quietly.

The Rebels walk up to us, Marcus in the middle with Demitri and Felix either side of him and two other guard I didn't know on each side of them, seven? That was it? "Please tell Carlisle that we have arrived" Marcus says in his mellow drawl. I glance at Micah and he nods, he turns to head inside when Max grabs his elbow and pulls him back to where we're stood.

"Who died and made you king of jack shit?" Max asks.

"What are you doing?" Micah whispers to him

"How about you tell him yourself" Max says. Everything happens so fast I'm knocked on my ass as I watch Garrett fly against the base of the tree house and Micah pulled behind Demitri's back. Felix grabs Max by the throat and he shoves him off, phasing in the process. He's an Eagle but not a bald eagle like Rufus, he's dark brown with white on the fronts of his wings and and on his tail plume.

"Felix don't" Demitri warns but Felix obviously isn't listening. He lunges at Max and manages to grab him by the wing and pull him back down to the ground; the bird lets out a shrill cry. I get to my feet and phase tackling Felix off of Max in the same leap, Felix tumbles to the floor. He rights himself and snarls at me.

"Enough!" Marcus bellows, everyone's eyes swivel to him as if they've never heard him speak that loudly either. "Please inform Carlisle that I will be waiting in the clearing when he is ready to see me" he says back to his regular slow tone. Then Marcus turns and retreats back the way he came into the trees, Felix stands brushing himself off, he shoots a look at an obviously in pain Max then speeds after Marcus and the others. Demitri is the only one who remains. No prizes for guessing what for. He turns to Micah.

"You alright?" he asks

"I'm fine, I don't need your help" Micah snaps at him then walks over to me and Max, he looks at us "Should I bring Carlisle?" he asks me all I can do is shrug my shoulders I have no way of communicating with either of them in this form. "Right I'll bring you some clothes too" he says then jogs towards the house, by this point people have started coming outside to investigate the commotion.

Micah returned with Carlisle before long and Max and I phased back onto human legs. Rufus came out too and he was pissed. "This is unacceptable! How could one of yours be so rude to attack my kin when it is through our goodwill you are even stepping foot on this land!" Rufus yells at Demitri.

"With all due respect, I believe it was your friend here that started the fight by insulting our Master. He's lucky to be alive" Demitri tells him all Rufus graces him with is a huff.

"Let's all settle down?" Carlisle suggests "No one is an enemy here the real enemy is out there, save your anger for them. Now if Maximus is alright I will see Marcus" he says

"I'm ok, Thank you Carlisle" Max says while Tali fusses over him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Micah sped by me clutching a bundle of clothes. "Hey whoa where's the fire?" I ask

"No time to explain! Voltori, Skar, Max, Felix, Fight!" he calls over his shoulder to me then disappears out of the door leaving me doubly confused.

"Wait? What?" I say then jog after him.

Outside Max is laid butt naked on the floor while Carlisle tends to his bloody arm and Skar paces back and forth in wolf form. Micah barrels over to them throwing a pair of jeans through the air that Skar catches in his jaws before spitting them onto the floor and shifting back. I notice a crowd gathering and when I look back at Skar I've missed all the action he's already buttoning the jeans up, then I realise Demitri is stood just behind him. I'm halfway through wondering what the hell happened here when I'm almost mowed down by Tali as she rushes to Max's side. "Oh my God Max!" she cries, dropping to her knees at his side. He winces and she throws herself onto his good side.

"Baby I'm ok" he says through gritted teeth and I can't help but smile, it reminds me of the time Skar was recovering from a shattered pelvis and I'd launched myself into his arms, the happiness of seeing him ok outweighing the common sense not to hurt him.

The commotion dies down and the wolves and Vampires that had gathered start to disperse when Carlisle goes off to see Marcus, when I see Skar start to head inside too I head over to him. He stops when I get up to him, I reach out and brush my hand over his forearm letting my eyes skim over his top half and all his glorious nakedness. A smile forms on my lips and I look up at him to find him watching me. "Are you ok? Didn't get hurt did you?" I ask, he smiles at me and my heart picks up a beat. It's the first smile I've seen on his face for days.

"Not a scratch, I'm fine" Skar says

"Good, I'm glad" I tell him, he reaches up and brushes his knuckles across my cheek.

"I miss you" he tells me and I sigh

"I miss you too"

"Maybe we could talk? I've been thinking about what you said the other day" he says

"Yeah, Later?" I ask, his face drops for a split second then he smiles and nods.

"Yeah sure, later" he agrees, I pull my hand away and watch him go inside.

"Miss me?" Demitri asks from behind me making me jump, I turn and swat him in the chest

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on a shape shifter? It's a sure fine way to get yourself a dismembering" I tell him and he chuckles.

"I'll try to remember that" he says

"You should" I say

"How have you been?" he asks and I shrug one shoulder.

"The same, still a bunch of vampires trying to kill us all, so nothings changed. You?"

"The same" he says with a smile

"Same old shit huh? Such a fun life we all lead" I sigh

"When Aro and the Bette Noire are dead you can have as much fun in your life as you wish" Demitri tells me and I suppose he's right.

"Maybe I'm still a responsible adult now you know? I'm the legal guardian of a a kid who's sixteen" I tell him and he laughs

"Yes, I hear that's a tricky age" he says and I laugh.

"I've heard that"

"So back to business, Marcus requests your company" he says

"Requests my company?" I repeat and Demitri nods "Well that's certainly more polite than the last time one of the three amigo's wanted to see me" I say and I enjoy watching Demitri try not to crack a smile.

Demitri leads the way to the clearing where Marcus and the others were waiting. We hung back for a second while Marcus and Carlisle finish talking. They shook hands then Carlisle started walking over to me and Demitri, he slowed briefly as he passed us and smiled at me then he was gone. "Demitri? What does Marcus want to see me about?" I ask

"He didn't say" he says

"I see, what do you think it is?"

"I honestly don't know"

"I'm safe here right? With him?" I ask "I did kill his brother"

"Fable I'm right here, your safe I promise" he tells me and I force a smile. "If it helps any they're not technically brothers" he says.

"Right" I nod.

I walk up to Marcus and he turns to me, offering me that lazy lifeless smile he wears. "Ah Fable has arrived, Good" Marcus says.

"Marcus? You wished to see me?" I ask

"Indeed. Would you take a turn about the meadow with me?" he asks

"Erm... I"

"If it would not trouble you to accompany an old man?" he says

"Of course not, no trouble" I tell him and fall into step beside him.

"We didn't have chance to probably talk the last time we met, I want to apologise for the part I played in that" he says waving his hand nonchalantly. "I've left Aro to his games and schemes for many a century and now the time has finally come where enough is enough. It pains me greatly to do so but I must end my brother" he says solemnly.

"Being brothers for so long, this can't be easy for you" I comment

"I wish there were another way it's true. But Aro owes me a life from long before your birth and he shall finally pay for it, brother or not" he says, we walk in silence for a little while then he stops and turns to look at me. "Demitri has been one of my loyalist comrades since we left Italy. A vampire he may be, but he is a good man don't allow your prejudices against the Voltori to sway you. The guard all had their reasons for joining I assure you his was valid" he says. So this is what this is really about he wants me to give Demitri shot? I was told Marcus could sense the connections and bonds between two people can't he tell my heart belongs to another?

"I never doubt his heart, I know there is good in him" I say

"That's good, many in your position would not be able to see past what he is" Marcus says.

"I'm sorry; I don't see where this conversation is going?" I ask

"I have the ability to sense bonds; I can see quite clearly the one you love"

"Then I ask again, where is this conversation going?"

"Demitri is my friend; I would not be a very good one to him if I did not put in a good word" he says with a smile "no matter how futile those words might be. I believe he will appreciate my effort none the less"

"I see"

"You remind of my Didyme when we were young" he says

"Your wife?" I ask and he nods

"you are very much like her, in many ways"

"I'm sorry, you must miss her" I say

"I do, greatly" he tells me and I nod in understanding. "But you have known the pain I feel"

"Yes" I say

"Perhaps it is your resemblance to my dear Didyme or just renewed joy in the world now that I'm free of Aro, but I find happiness in your company" he tells me and I smile at him not sure how to respond. "When this is over and you have made your choice I hope we can be friends" he says

"Choice?" I ask

"You must realise you have to pick one of them Fable? You have feelings for them both I sense that, by not choosing you don't only hurt yourself you inflict pain upon one and false hope upon another" Marcus says.

I thought about what Marcus had said a lot that night; he did have an ability he probably knew my feelings better than I did myself. But to me there was no choice to make there never had been, to me it was Skar and it always would be Skar.

The next morning training began.

Skar and Jake were the first to show off they're skills; I think Jake was eager to show the Eagles what the Wolves could do. Jake and Skar were equally fast and strong but Jake was the alpha he had an edge but at the same time Skar was a great fighter and I had faith in him. After a few minuets of fighting and general peacocking Skar finally delivered the last blow and Jake's russet wolf tumbled across the grass. Jake jumped to his feet glaring at Skar, clearly not hurt but still he looked a little shocked to be beaten. For that matter so did everyone else in fact I think I was the only person who had expected Skar to win. Garrett grumbles next to me then hands me a $50.

Felix volunteered to take on Bella next; he said he wanted to see what she could do when she wasn't shoved at the back of the crowd shielding everybody. Felix won, but in Bella's defence it was pretty close. Tanya trained with Micah and Demitri took on Tali and Rufus surprisingly coming out second of the three.

When it was my turn I fought with Jasper first knowing other than Demitri he was probably the best fighter amongst us, then to my surprise Teague offered to take me on. I accepted gladly, after he knocked me out all those weeks ago when I'd made a break for Italy, I'd been looking for an opportunity to kick his furry little ass.

He circled me a few times his shoulders up in defence and his teeth bared then he leaped at me. He was heavy and he hit me hard my jaw smacking painfully against the floor. I rolled onto my back and kicked him away with my back legs. He rolled twice and by the time I was on my feet he was on me again, I felt his huge jaws lock around my stomach and his teeth dug in a little too much, I force myself not to whimper in pain. "Teague take it easy!" Ness calls to him but he apparently doesn't want to listen. He flings me across the floor and I dig my claws into the dirt to bring myself to a stop. I hiss at him and pounce, what is his problem?

We struggle and wrestle like this for a while the rougher he gets with me the rougher I deal it back, I don't know what's gotten into him but I'm not gonna just sit and take it like some chump. He steps on my tail hard and snaps at my heels, pain shoots up my back like white heat and needles everywhere. I loose it for a split second turning and scratching him on the nose not bothering to keep the claws retracted as hard as I can. He falls back and whines in pain.

I shift back and turn on him. "What the fuck Tea!" I spit, not giving a shit that I'm completely naked for all to see including my poor little nephew who's currently shielding his eyes. I hear a sharp whistle trying to get my attention, I look up and Garrett chucks a towel to me. I smile at him best I can still extremely pissed at Teague. I wrap myself in the towel and start to walk away only to find my face in the dirt a second later and a big black angry wolf pinning me down.

"Teague!" I hear Skar shout, I see Skar grab Teague by the scruff of the neck and yank him off of me then his hands are on my waist pulling me up off the floor. He keeps himself between me and Teague until he huffs and trots away. "You Ok?" Skar asks me and I nod.

"I'm fine" I say my lips stinging as I talk, I reach up and touch it my fingers becoming wet with my blood, I wince my dirt covered finger tip only making it sting more. My ribs and stomach feel bruised but I don't say anything, I don't want Skar to worry, I don't want Carlisle to fuss and I don't want Jake getting mad at Teague.

Skar took me inside, neither of us speaking, both of us probably thinking about the fact we didn't have the talk we said we would. I knew he'd found out that I'd been alone with Marcus and he'd lost his shit over it according to Micah, whatever that meant. But I got the feeling this silence was about something else maybe because Demitri was hovering around again, it bothered him, maybe he was having a hard time with that.

After he had me sit down and drink some water he left mumbling an excuse about promising to help Gypsy train August some more, he'd never been in a fight before so I knew he needed it, so I didn't try to stop him leaving. Teague came strolling in like nothing had happened about twenty minuets after that. He didn't even acknowledge me just threw himself down in a nearby chair.

I get up in a huff and grab his wrist yanking him in the direction of the kitchen. "Fable what are you doing?" he protested but came anyway.

"What the hell was that earlier? Do have something you need to say to me Teague?" I ask

"No"

"Then why were you knocking the shit out of me in a training session?" I demand and he sighs "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes!" He snaps

"Why?"

"Because! In spite of everything Skar's my friend, he's my pack brother and you're hurting him. He might stand for that shit but I won't. You need to choose between the two of them Fable" he says

"Why do people keep saying that?" I sigh exasperated and completely sick of people sticking their noses in my business.

"If people keep saying that maybe you need to listen to them" he says "Pick one Fable. And if you can't then maybe you should just leave La Push" he says and shoves past me knocking his shoulder into me as he goes.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

_Me: Did you hear that? _

I mentally ask Edward, he looks at me and smirks.

"Yep I heard it alright" he says to me then turns his attention to the trees "Come out Emmett! You too Rose!" he call there's rustling then Emmett and Rosalie blur into view.

"Aw man I thought I finally had you" Emmett complains and he and Edward share a combination of secret hand shake and hug. Rose rolls her eyes and sends me a smile.

"Hey Skar" she says, I tilt my head in a hello.

"I glad you two finally made it" Edward says to them

"We wouldn't miss this" Emmett grins

"Yeah until the fighting starts and I wish I was still in a spa somewhere" Rosalie sighs flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

_Me: hey Edward, I'm gonna head back and give the others a heads up_

"Sure Skar, we'll catch you up" Edward tells me and I jog away before breaking into a run.

I could have run a lot faster, in wolf terms I was actually going rather slowly but I was enjoying the run. It was nice to finally be alone; Rufus's house had become extremely over crowded very quickly what with the pack and the Cullen's and then the Denali too. I was glad Emmett and Rosalie were here now though, Emmett was a good guy to have around in a fight and Rose was no push over either. Our numbers were good and I was starting to feel confident about the fight ahead. I know I shouldn't be but I was confident, I know having an arrogant outlook on the coming battle was a sure way to get myself killed. But I couldn't help it, and I couldn't explain it just deep down I knew it would be ok.

When I got back to the house Jake, Ness, Carlisle and Fable were crowded outside talking to Alice. I stopped at a near by tree, the eagles were ok with being naked around each other but we wolves still held onto our modesty, so Tali had slung cut offs and sweats on branches of a few of the trees surrounding the house. I phased back and pulled on a pair of navy sweat pants before walking over to them, they were talking in hushed voices and I was curious. "Hey what's going on?" I ask.

"Alice had another vision" Jake tells me and weather it's on purpose or subconscious he pulls Nessie into his side, that's when I know it's bad.

"And?" I ask

"It's happening tomorrow" Alice says and we all glance at each other each knowing what the other was thinking. Tomorrow? Time was up and suddenly I didn't feel so confident.

Jake and Carlisle stood there discussing battle tactics when Ness pointed out they should involve Rufus and Marcus in their conversation, they agreed and left the circle followed closely by Ness. Jake still had a firm grip on her waist and I doubted he had any intention of letting go any time soon. I glanced sideways at Fable, I should talk to her tonight could be my last chance to end this petty squabbling; It was time to set my plan in motion, she wasn't gonna like it and neither was I, but i really think it's for the best. I just hope it doesn't backfire on me. But I needed to get rid of the pixie first, where was Jasper when you needed him?

I was just thinking I should suggest Alice go and find Emmett and Rose when she spoke for me. "Oh good idea Skar, I'll do that" she says happily before skipping off at vampire speed.

"I guess she saw the conversation before we had it" I say mostly to myself but Fable smiles at me.

"Yeah she does that" her eyes locked with mine and a shy smile spread across her mouth for a second, then she hid it away. There was some loud noise and laughter from the house and I realised this wasn't a private enough setting. I didn't know who could be listening but odds were somebody would be.

I took Fable by the wrist and started leading her into the trees, she seemed confused by my sudden actions but she didn't complain she just followed me doing her best to keep up. "We couldn't talk in private there" I explain coming to a stop.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asks.

"What do you mean what do I wanna talk about come on Fable? Us, this"

"I get it, you mean we could both die tomorrow and you don't want to leave things like this? Good, neither do I" she admits and I sigh.

"I love you" I tell her "I don't love you because you're my imprint or because I'm your sprit; I love you because I fell in love with you. But because you're my imprint I would give anything to have you happy, give up anything to make you happy"

"Skar what are you...?"

"And you're not happy. I see the way you look at the trees, the longing in your eyes, the twitch in your paw, you want so badly to just run and never look back, you ache for it"

"No" she says, but I can see the tears gathering in her eyes and I know it's a lie.

"Yes you do, don't tell me you don't I know you. But I can't run with you, I'm in the pack for life, I have a responsibility, a duty I can't just give that up" I sigh running a hand through my hair "but that doesn't mean you can't"

"Ok I do, sometimes. But I want you too I..."

"And that's why I'm letting you go" I tell her, it kills me but it's the right thing, she just doesn't belong with me. She was like a beautiful butterfly that I'd trapped in a jar, I loved her but it wasn't fair for me to keep her.

"What?" she whispers

"When the fighting's done, I won't get in your way, I won't stop you. You can go wherever you want, and be with whoever you want. If it's him then I can live with that, as long as you're happy" I tell her and I hate myself as tears spill down her cheeks. I can't help it I reach forward and wipe them away with my thumbs and her hands come up instantly to hold my wrists, keeping me there.

"Stop saying this, this isn't what I want" she tells me

"Tell me you're happy in la Push with me and I'll take it all back" I say, she just cries harder. I pull my hands out of her grip and turn my back to her, contemplating whether or not I even have the strength to walk away from her. She doesn't give me much chance she circles around me and in a second she's kissing me. I kiss back for a second before I realise this will only make things harder, I back her against a tree and place my hands on her shoulders, keeping my arms straight to keep us separated. "Just Don't" I plead

"Skar please?"

"No. It's better for both of us; I can't be thinking about you tomorrow, I need my head clear" I tell her

"Don't you get it! I could have left La Push anytime I wanted but I didn't" she says and I shake my head. "I only ever intended to stay for three days but I didn't you changed all that. I could have just taken Micah back to Siberia but I didn't I stayed, because I wanted to stay with you" she cries. She can spout whatever excuses she wants, I'm not even listening to her anymore.

"Yeah only because you felt you owed it to me to stay"

"That's not true, I love my life now, I have you, I have Micah, I have friends. I have a home now, I can't even tell you the last time I had a roof over my head to call home" she says

"You're lying! You want freedom you want adventure, you want everything the Bette Noire took from you when they locked you away! And that's ok, it's understandable" I tell her and she sighs the tears coming harder.

"Of course I miss my old life, I miss running with my family until we couldn't run anymore, I miss picking a direction and going until we found somewhere new, I miss meeting new people, I miss Siberia, I miss my brother, God I miss Gabe so much and weather hurts you to hear it or not I miss Russ too!" she shouts her voice becoming hoarse with tears "But that doesn't mean I want it back, because I hated it parts of it too. Just because I miss the old days doesn't mean I don't love these new ones, the ones with you" she says, and I feel my resolve so close to breaking, so close to taking her in my arms and begging her to forgive me and begging her not to leave me.

"I won't hold you back Fable, no matter what you decide I'm here, so if it's true I'm there, but if you want something else, I'll let go" I tell her then force myself to leave. She calls out my name a few times but I don't listen and I don't stop. I don't think Fable even knows what she wants, but I'll wait for her to work it out no matter how long she takes, and right there I promised myself that.

I headed for the house I wanted to just find a quiet spot and sleep the whole conversation off, forget the yelling and her tears and oh god her kisses, I wish my lips would stop tingling already but I knew they wouldn't Fable always effected me like this.

"What did you do? Where is Fable?" that dammed voice asks, I hate that voice, I hated him. I wanted to rip the body parts responsible for that voice straight out of his throat. I turned and scowled at Demitri, he was leaned against the base of the tree house his feet crossed at the ankles, and I'd walked right past him and not even noticed he was there. "If you've upset her..." he starts and I scoff.

"You'll do what? Just do me a favour and get off your white steed" I tell him "Fable doesn't need you to protect her, and she certainly doesn't need you to protect her from me!" I turn to go inside and he grabs my elbow to stop me. I pull my arm away and almost phase, enraged that he's even touched me. He looks down at me for a second, it's a skill I'm a foot taller easily but he still manages it then snorts a single laugh.

"If you go down on the field tomorrow, I want you to die knowing I will jump into your side of the bed faster than my immortal abilities would allow and she'll love every second of it. In fact if I see you going down don't expect me to help you, I'll just wish I had a camera to better savour the moment" he says then zips away faster than my eyes can keep track of.

"Coward!" I shout after him, knowing he probably hasn't heard me but not caring either.

Nobody else bothered me as I passed, and I was thankful for that, Ness looked at me with concern on her face but Jake tugged on her hand and shook his head, she listened to him and didn't ask. The rest of the pack knew to ignore me and not bother either.

I slumped down in front of the fire feeling broken and empty, I love Fable, hurting her and making her cry were two of the things I never wanted to do and yet I had. And I'd done them on purpose, it had hurt me as much as her if not more but it was for the best. It was a good job nobody asked it probably made less sense out loud than it did in my head but I knew it was for the best, If I didn't keep telling myself that I felt as if I would lose my mind. I had to push her away so she was free to choose her own path; I want her to want to be with me, and I want the knowledge that she choose me because she wanted to not because she had to. I need that, I need it for the sake of my sanity. I know it was cruel and possibly stupid and if it did back fire in my face I'd never forgive myself but I had to try, it would kill me but I had to try. All I could do now was hope when she was finally done getting her head clear that the path she choose would someday lead her back to me.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Part of me couldn't believe what had just happened, part of me wanted to drop to the floor and never move again, part of me knew I should have seen it coming and a small part of me actually judged him for not breaking up with me sooner. He was right everything he'd said had been true, maybe not completely but partly. I completely underestimated Skar he was smarter than I gave him credit, he noticed more that he let on and he understood things I couldn't even explain to him, he was right he did know me.

Wait, he knew me.

He knew me better than this; he sure as hell should know I wouldn't just take this lying down. No, I wasn't going to just take this. I loved him and I wanted him, I didn't spend three hundred years on this earth so he could tell me where to get off, fuck him.

He was right when this was over I did have decisions to make accept I already had the answers and this time he was going to listen. I was so sick of him and everyone else assuming Demitri's feelings were mutual on my part, they weren't and never would be, in fact at this present second I wished I'd never met him.

I stomp my way through the forest, heading for the nest, I was tempted to have it out with Skar now but he said he wanted his head clear for tomorrow and I had to respect that, I thought about tearing Demitri a new one, or maybe just tearing his head off. Somehow I felt like that would be a little too satisfying right now so I decided it was probably best to avoid him too.

That's when I saw Micah sat with his back against a tree trunk, close enough to the house that he was safe but far enough away that no one was bothering him. I slowly walked over to him and he looked up and smiled at me. I smile back "What you doing?" I ask him and he chuckles once.

"Growing beans" he says with a shrug, and I choke on my inhale. I'm so taken back I almost ask him to repeat what he said just to make sure I'm not hearing things. When I was a little girl my brother Gabriel would find me in the woods and say to me 'What you doing?' if I was doing something secret I'd tell him I was growing beans, as in magic beans. It became my little silly way of telling him to mind his own business. And when we grew up it just stuck and even when we were adults we'd say it to each other, although by that time it wasn't something secretive it was something irresponsible or idiotic, or sometimes both.

Tears welled in my eyes and I knelt down next to Micah. "Did Gabe tell you about that?" I ask and he nods.

"Did he used to say it to you too?" he asks

"Yeah, when we were very young" I say

"What was my Dad like when he was my age, you know before he met my mom? Before they had me?" Micah asks. I slide my legs from their kneeling position and cross them under me instead.

"Well, he was kind of an ass sometimes" I tell him honestly and he laughs

"Really?" he asks and I nod

"Yep, he was arrogant and righteous, he had no time for mistakes, he detested idiots. Once he had his mind made up about you that was it, there was no was changing it" I tell Micah and laugh at the memories of my wonderful brother, I sigh, it was true what I'd told Skar, i missed Gabe so much. "He was overprotective, extremely so, but he was fun too. He knew how to make people laugh, he always knew the right thing to stay and even though he made some bad decisions from time to time his heart was always in the right place" I tell him. "When he met your mom it changed him, he had a better outlook on life, he was happier and just... she made him a better person Mich" I say and he smiles "You're thinking about them a lot tonight huh?" I ask

"I guess, I'm just worried about tomorrow. I'll fight as hard as I can I just hope it'll be enough to make them proud" he says

"Micah they're proud of you anyway, no matter what happens tomorrow" I tell him

"You really think so?" he asks

"I know so. And I don't want you to worry about tomorrow ok? I'll be right next to you every step of the way, we're in this together" I say and he smiles

"You want me to fight at your side tomorrow?" he asks

"Yes, just like me and Gabe used to" I tell him and his smile widens. "Now get some sleep, you'll need it" I say. He stands up and looks over his shoulder at me.

"Aren't you coming inside?" he asks and I shake my head

"Nah, I'm gonna sleep out here tonight, it's a little crowded in there for my tastes" I say

"Yeah I know what you mean, well goodnight" he says and starts to walk away.

I strip down and shift before running up the tree and settling myself on a branch. I tucked one paw under my head like a rudimentary pillow and let my other three legs dangle down, trying to make my eyes drift closed as the night grew dark and the rain began.

I dreamt of Skar, it was beautiful, and when I woke up the morning was beautiful too. Even though it had rained all night I'd been safe and dry under the shelter of my tree, I was about to jump down and go in search of breakfast when, I saw a silver wolf curled up at the base of the tree, a wave of Deja-vu hit me and for a moment I couldn't move.

I hopped down trying my best to stay silent and just when I thought I'd managed it Skar's eyes slowly flicker open, piercing cerulean blue against his thick silver coat. Skar's fur always seemed longer and softer than the other wolves he was like a gorgeous Persian cat next to a back street tabby. His eyes widen suddenly when they fell on me and he jumped up, he made a sound almost like a growl at me and then swiftly trotted away.

I let him go, it was a big day and we all had a lot ahead of us. Neither of us needed a replay of yesterday evening not on a day like this, there was already enough looming over us.

We assembled in the timber yard just as Alice had foreseen it, and as the last of us took our places the downpour started up again. Time passed by, slowly at first, minuets turned to hours and it became obvious I wasn't the only one growing anxious. In fact I was starting to wonder if maybe Alice had gotten the time or place wrong. I was shifted I could hardly voice my concerns but it seems like I wouldn't have to. "Alice you are sure this is the place?" Ness asks

"Yes I'm sure" Alice sighs

"And it's definitely the correct day?" Tanya sighs impatiently

"Both of you give Alice a break, she's never let us down before" Rosalie says and Alice sends her a grateful smile.

"First time for everything" Garrett mutters under his breath, Kate turns to him and slaps him on the arm using her ability to give him a little zap.

"Take that back?" she tells him and he rolls his eyes before doing as he's told

"Forgive me Alice" he smirks and throws in a bow

"That's quite alright" she giggles

"Quiet" Demitri suddenly hisses "They're coming" his brow lowers and his eyes close, he must be using his ability to track Aro. "He's brought newborns"

"Yes, I can hear them they're thoughts are frantic" Edwards says. Some shift there weight, others grasp the hands of their mate, the wolves just dig their paws in and the Eagles take off to the sky ready to swoop when the killing begins. I look to Micah and nuzzle my head against his for a quick second. Our prayers are already said, we're ready for whatever's about to be thrown at us. No matter what's about to happen, we'll handle it together because we're family and that's what we do.

There was more of them than I had expected, Edward and Demitri were right the Voltori had bought a lot of newborns with them, but they weren't the real problem they were just a shield of meat to wear us down and thin our numbers. Aro stepped forward and spoke loud enough to address us all. "Once again Carlisle you have assembled an army to aid you in my demise" Aro says his eyes glinting with malice, I feel sick.

"It is you who began this brother" Marcus says

"And now we shall end it" Carlisle adds, he and Marcus share a knowing look and I roll a kink out of my shoulders, ready.

"In that case it will pain me to kill you both" Aro tells them, "My children? My dear ones? I do not blame you for following Marcus but won't you consider coming back, we're after all a family" he says, nobody moves and nobody says anything "Well any of you" he asks looking directly at the once members of the voltori guard. "Demitri?" he says in the kind of tone a disappointed father would to his son. It was obvious from the way Aro was staring Demitri down that he was the one he wanted the most. He had his terror twins but they couldn't dish out the pain if they couldn't find their victim. It occurred to me how invaluable Demitri had been to the Voltori, I was suddenly very thankful he was on our team and not theirs. "Demitri!" Aro snaps louder this time.

"Aro? Many will go to hell before I die, and if that should be this day I will take the utmost pleasure in sending you there myself. Welcome to the real world Master" he says spitting the name as if it were a dirty word "it has teeth and you're about to be bitten by it" Aro's face transformed into a picture of rage.

"And you?" Aro snarls looking at Felix "You stand with him too"

"I think I speak for all of us when I say... eat shit and die" Felix sighs, obviously bored by the entire conversation, if I knew Felix he wanted to get to the killing already.

"Then you shall be first" Aro says

"Wait!" Edward suddenly shouts and everyone freezes, he blurs over to where Marcus is stood and whispers something in his ear to quiet for me to hear. Marcus looks up.

"Alec? Is that true. Do you wish to leave Aro and join your brothers and sister with me?" Marcus asks and Alec steps forward.

"Yes Master Marcus, Forgive me for not realizing my place sooner" Alec says and the remorse in his eyes looks genuine.

"Edward?" Marcus asks

"He's telling the truth" Edward nods and Marcus beckons Alec forward.

"Alec what are you doing?" Jane says looking horrified.

"What I want for once" he snaps and to my surprise she actually recoils. Alec has only taken maybe three steps when Aro pounces on his back snapping his head from his shoulders.

"Alec!" Demitri and Felix call out in unison; Jane screams in horror and all at once everyone moves and it's flat out war. I run with them, Micah sticking to my flank as if he's glued to me just like I ordered him, passing Gypsy and August tearing into to some newborns working as a team and Esme severing the arms of another with a surprising amount of force and aggression.

I can't help but waste a second to watch Edward and Jasper circle Jane, she'd sobbing on her knees over her brother's corpse trying helplessly to fix his head back on. I notice Bella in the background shielding the two of them in case Jane would attack. She's still crying and doesn't even fight back when they go in for the kill, it's almost cruel, but it had to be done.

My eyes scan around for Skar but I can't see him and then I find my first target and I couldn't have planned it any better. Adelie is stood just ahead her back turned to me. I leap and feel Micah close behind me, my jaws lock around her left arm, Micah's around her right, she hits the floor on her knees screaming, she didn't even have chance to use her ability. I turn to her and Micah pins her to the ground I prowl over to her slowly savouring the moment, I show her my teeth then rip off her head.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Before I knew it I was being hounded by newborns, two on my back and another attacking me from the front. I rolled over a few times until the two vamps clinging to me fell off; I got to my feet quickly a dove at the closest one. We tumbled to the ground again and I snapped his head off, spitting what was left of it out. I took care of the remaining two fairly quickly; I saw Fable and Micah running just up ahead they were heading right for Adelie, panic ran through me and I took after them but before I'd even taken two bounds in that direction something tackled me in the side.

It's like being hit by a freight train, even Emmett hadn't hit this hard when we'd trained together. I feel myself slide through the mud and into a tree hitting my head hard. I wobble into my feet and have to shake my head to keep from losing consciousness. I look around but see nothing whatever hit me knocked me well into the trees and away from the battle, there's the stink of vampire, he's close, then something heavy lands on my back, all the oxygen is knocked out of me and the vamp pulls my head back about to break my neck. I twist and manage to turn onto my back beneath the huge newborn; this guy was rivalling Felix and Emmett for size. I kicked him off of me with my back legs and caught his arm between my teeth as I did ripping it off at the elbow.

The newborn screamed in rage and lunged at me, I jumped out of the way then reared up and slammed him against the tree, I bit his ankle and pulled his feet from underneath him he hit the floor with a thud and then I rammed my paws against his chest he grappled at my fur with his free and only hand, it was times like these that I wished it wasn't so dammed long. Lucky for me I had all four legs so I used my back one to pin his flailing arm, a snarl ripped out of me and I saw fear on a vampires face, that was always amusing, then I went for his head.

_Newt: Skar you ok? That guy was huge._

_Me: I m fine, don't worry about me just look after yourself stay with... Newt look out!_

A Voltori guard in a black cloak dove at Newt and they both tumbled over, they stood facing off for a second and just as the guard made a second dive for Newt, Tali swooped in out of nowhere clasping the guard up in her talons. All that was left behind was rubble.

_Me: Christ Newt be careful_

_Newt: sorry. Hey looks like Teague and Jaide are in trouble._

I honed in on Teague thoughts and Newt was right he and his brother were engaged in a fight with Aro and it didn't look good for them. I immediately started running in that direction.

_Newt: I'm with you_

_Jake: like hell he is, Skar go! Newt you stay with Seth like you're told_

"Jacob!" I suddenly heard Nessie scream in Jakes ear, Jake's concentration turned completely to his imprint and we lost the mind link. I wasn't sure what was happening but it sounded like Ness was in trouble too. I followed my orders and went to Teague and Jaide, they needed me, Jake wouldn't let Ness get hurt.

As I came up on Teague and Jaide I saw Aro grab Teague around the middle, bones crunched and I felt his pain wash over me as he howled in pain. I picked up speed running faster than I ever had and tackled Aro forcing him to release my friend. I couldn't hear Teague's thought's anymore I couldn't even sense him in my mind and that terrified me, it was like he wasn't even there. Aro was on me before I could get back up and he yanked hard on my tail, so hard infact I thought he might have torn it off. I felt excruciating, indescribable pain shoot up my tailbone and all along my spine. My limbs feel weak, they go limp and I collapse onto my front unable to move at all. Aro walks around me and bends to look at me. "Ah, your the one who came into my home and took my prizes away" he says, I assume by prizes he means Ness and Fable.

I search my mind for someone who's close enough to finish this asshole and see Jaide closing in. He leaped at him, but Aro didn't even flinch as if he'd seen the attack coming he just reached out and grabbed Jaide by the head as if it was nothing. I whined wishing I could help my friend but I still couldn't move, if anything I could feel a slight tingling in my paws and the tip of my tail but not enough to move. "You really shouldn't have done that" Aro says continuing to talk to me holding Jaide suspended in the air. I can feel Jaide panicking because he can't get free.

_Me: Jaide try and relax it's gonna be ok_

_Jaide: he killed my brother!_

I went cold, was it true? Was Teague truly gone? I'd thought he was just unconscious, but Jaide was right I couldn't feel him at all. A new wave of rage spilled through my veins and I fought my body to heal quicker. Whatever Aro had broken, it had paralysed me, I could only hope it was temporary and when I healed I'd be able to get up and kill him. "Foolish dog" he spat making my blood boil harder.

I saw behind him Marcus approaching he was walking along slowly gliding in that ethereal way they all did. A rabble of newborns lunged and grappled at Marcus but Demitri and Felix were right there disposing of them before they even came within an inch of their master.

Jaide continued to squirm and fight to get free of Aro's grip but to no avail, Aro turned his back to me to address Marcus obviously having heard him approaching. "Brother? Have you come to beg my forgiveness before I kill you?" Aro asks laughing slightly to himself.

"Aro, put him down?" Marcus tells him gesturing towards Jaide.

"Why? I think he's a rather nice piece of meat between me and your lap dogs" Aro says and I can just picture his sick and twisted smile. He sighs "Very well" Aro says. He moves so quickly I don't even see what he does but there's a nauseating snap, Jaide's whine of pain dies in his mouth and Aro drops him to the floor, he lays there unmoving.

_Me: Jaide!_

He doesn't answer.

The pack stops, we all feel it; it's different to Teague's absence from our minds, Jaide's is deafening. Blood pounds in my ears, my throat feels thick and and my breathing falters it's almost as if I can't breathe at all. I barely even register the fight that breaks out between Aro, Marcus, Demitri and Felix.

It doesn't take long for Demitri and Felix to grab Aro by his arms, they kick him the backs of his knees sending him to the ground in almost perfect unison. They must have done this a thousand times before restrained someone so one of the three elders could be the one to do the killing. "Demitri? Felix? Thank you" Marcus says smiling at both of them.

"Don't do this Marcus; we're brothers we're meant to rule!" Aro spat.

"I think we have all endured quite enough of your rule Aro" says Marcus.

"What do you hope to achieve without me you'll be over run, the armies of the south, the Romanians... Volterra will fall and you'll have nobody to blame but yourself"

"We would never let that happen" Felix growled angrily "Volterra is our home"

"Felix is right, but if that is to be my fate than I shall accept it when it comes" Marcus tells him.

"Perhaps you should follow your brothers example and try and die with a little dignity" Demitri smirks as Aro Struggles to free himself.

"We both know you won't kill me, if you wanted to you would have done after you found out about Didyme" Aro says. Marcus blurs forward at an alarming rate and grabs Aro by the chin just as the feeling starts to come back in my front legs. I've never seen Marcus look even angry before but right now he looks positively murderous.

"You're right Aro this is something I should have done a long time ago. This is something I should have done for Didyme" he says he punches Aro so hard in the face that all that's left behind is a sheared off stump.

Marcus takes in a deep and unnecessary breath then sighs in relief, "It is done" he whispers to himself and Demitri and Felix begin ripping up Aro's remains. Felix strikes a match and holds it up while it burns.

"Here?" he says "after the things he did to you, I think you deserve the honours" Felix says to Demitri. A ghost of a smile passes Demitri's lips and I have fleeting wondering of what Felix could have meant then my attention goes back to Jaide and as I drag myself to him I hear Aro's body go up in flames.

I reach Jaide and the feeling starts to come back into my back legs too, I nuzzle my nose against his side but he doesn't move, he's gone, we've lost him. I don't know what to do with myself, all around me the battle is drawing to an end, newborns are fleeing, fires are being lit all over the ground and then Jake is screaming in my head.

I rummage through the frantic and distraught thoughts of my pack brothers until I get to Jake's. It's Ivan he's stood over Nessie as she lies motionless on the ground. Jake's running towards them wondering how he got so far away from her but Fable gets there first jumping on Ivan and clawing at his back he pulls her off of him and sinks his teeth into her neck before Jake can get to them. Fable goes limp in his arms and starts to change back to her human self, unable to stay phased with the venom coursing through her. I see something in his hand, at first I think it's a knife but I realize it's a syringe.

_Me: Jake the syringe!_

_Jake: I know he hit Ness with the same thing!_

Jake forces himself forward faster and I see Micah limp in the direction Fable had come there's blood on his flank he must of gotten pretty badly hurt. It's too late Ivan injects Fable with whatever he'd injected Nessie with and despite her struggles Fable passes out hitting the floor just as Ness had. Micah pounces on Ivan despite his wound and Jake helps him finish the vamp off.

Micah collapses onto human knees, he rolls onto his side clutching his bloody leg and panting heavily. "Are they gonna be ok?" he asks Jake but he's still wolf and can't answer. Suddenly Jake whips his head around as a cry of agony and despair travels to him. In the distance Jake sees Edward screaming and dryly sobbing over a broken Bella, her head severed from her body as her mate desperately attempts to fix back on and then Jake phases out and I'm cut off.

Garret comes jogging over to me carrying a limp looking Teague over one shoulder just a moment later.

"Skar are you alright? What was all the screaming about?" he asks he doesn't give me time to answer even if I could. "Looks like Teague took a pretty bad hit, he's still breathing though, I think he'll be alright" he tells me. Garrett looks down at Jaide. "Is he alright? Hey you haven't seen me other arm anywhere have you? That bastard Santiago ripped it off" he says. I hadn't even noticed he had an arm missing; All I can do is throw my head back and howl, a few seconds later the rest of the pack joins me in my mourning, howling a farewell to our fallen brother.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

As I come round my eyes are blinded by the light, my body aches and my muscles feel like lead. I spot Ness on the sofa opposite me with a damp towel over her forehead; her eyes are red and puffy like she's been crying. I try to sit up but my head spins and I end up flat on my back again groaning in pain. "Hey you're back" Ness says in a small voice.

"Are you ok?" I ask her

"I'm not sure, we think so" she tells me and I frown at her

"What do you mean we think so? What did Ivan inject you with?" I ask

"I think you mean us he got you too. Carlisle doesn't know yet, he wants to run tests but he has more pressing injuries to deal with.

"You've been crying" I state "Tell me? Tell me we made it out with everyone?" I ask silently praying she'll say yes but when she bursts into tears I feel like crying with her. "Who?" I ask

"We lost... We lost Jaide" she says between sobs and my hand flies to my mouth, tears fill my eyes and stream down my cheeks. I cant believe what I'm hearing, I don't want to. "Your friend..." she cries chocking a little on her tears "Rufus he fell too. Afton was killed shortly followed by Chelsea" she says and I nod. It might be a horrible thing to think but at least they were together, I'd seen the two Voltori rebels together on a few occasions now and I know one wouldn't want to live without the other.

"The others are ok?" I ask wiping my nose, she nods after a moment.

"Some of the wolves got quite badly hurt, my Mom too"

"Is she ok?" I ask

"She is now, but for second I thought we'd lost her" Ness admits. I didn't know what had happened to Bella but it must have been pretty bad for them to have thought her dead, I thought it best not to ask so instead I asked Ness the question I'd been dying to ask her since I'd woken up.

"Ness? Tell me Micah and Skar are ok?" I ask

"Micah broke his leg but you already know that, other than that he's ok. Carlisle said he's healing nicely"

"What about Skar?"

"Carlisle had to reset a lot of his bones, he should be resting I don't even know how he's on his feet right now. Jake even tried to order him back to bed but he just wouldn't have it" she tells me

"Where is he?" I ask

"He's outside" she says and I hop down from the table "Fable where are you going you're supposed to be taking it easy we still don't know what Ivan gave us" she protests but I head for the door anyway.

"I don't care" I tell her and slip out of the door.

It's still raining outside even heavier than it had been during the battle, it's late, almost morning, I must have been out all evening. Skar wasn't hard to find he was by the clearing near the lake aggressively driving a spade into the mud. He winced and groaned with every movement clearly in absolute agony but too dammed stubborn to stop. "Skar?" I call out carefully. He stops digging but his bare shoulders still heave up and down the rain bouncing off of him.

"Go away Fable" he says, his tone flat and holding no emotion, it's almost painful and he continues digging.

"Skar stop? What are you doing?" I ask walking right over to him now.

"Max was digging a grave for Rufus but Tali got upset and flew off, he went after her and I wanted to help. It's the least I can do" he says driving the spade into the dirt a little more forcefully.

"Skar please, you're hurt you should be resting" I tell him

"I don't want to rest! I want to do something! Anything! I wanna help!" he shouts still not even looking at me. "I did enough lying down on the battle field" he says bitterly to himself.

"Just stop put the spade down?" I say, I reach for the spade but he yanks it out of my reach.

"No!" he spits. "Just get the fuck out of here Fable! Just leave already!" he screams in my face he turns back to the grave and begins thrusting the spade into the earth harder and harder until the head snaps off. Cries of anger and frustration rip out of him and he throws the handle against a tree trunk so hard that what's left of the spade shatters into little splinters. Skar caves onto his knees in the mud and puts his face in his hands resting them on the ground.

I walk over to him and kneel next to him gently rubbing his back. "I just laid there Fable, I couldn't move I couldn't help him" he says and I realize he's crying.

"Shush its ok" I say trying to use a soothing voice, but it shakes as I start to cry with him.

"It is not ok! Jaide's gone! Don't you get that? I was helpless, useless! We're a pack, brothers, we don't let each other down and I..." he trails off into another angry scream and he punches the ground.

"I know I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do. Skar I'd do anything to take your pain away. Tell me how I can help you?" I beg him, crying even harder now.

"You can't" he says and he sounds so broken. "Why are you even here?"

"Because I love you, Where else would I be?" I say stating the obvious; he looks up and stares at me blankly for what feels like atleast a minuet. "What?" I finally ask.

"Don't even say that, it's just cruel" he mutters

"Say what?"

"That you love me just to make me feel better! We both know you're lying so don't even say that to me! God you are such a bitch" he says narrowing his eyes at me and my mouth falls open.

"Skar?"

"I can't believe you. It's bad enough you're not in love with me but don't fucking lie about it, that's just too fucked up"

"It's not a lie you know I love you! Skar I don't understand what's happening?" I say honestly confused, he can't truly think that I don't love him, can he?

"Do I! Because you've never even told me that you did!" he yells

"That's bullshit; I've told you I loved you before"

"No Fable! You haven't not once!" he shouts. I think back trying to pinpoint the first time I told him but it's not there, he knows I love him of course I do. I remember the time I realised I'd fallen in love with him, I couldn't recall ever being so happy but he was right I hadn't expressed those feelings to him, atleast not with words.

"Fine. But you knew I did, you must have" I say in a small voice, I was starting to feel really stupid; it had never occurred to me that I needed to voice or express my love with actual words. To me he knew, I didn't need to say three little words for him to know how I felt for him. Just like I didn't need to hear him say it, I knew he loved me. I knew every time he looked at me and every time he kissed me, it was just there, it was a given. "Skar? I love you, I'm sorry it took me till now to say it" I tell him and he sighs.

"I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm losing everything" he says his breath hitching as he talks and it breaks my heart. "Jaide's gone, Teague will never forgive me, and you, your saying these things because you're gonna go away aren't you?" he says, he won't even look at me.

"No!" I tell him quickly "I'm not going anywhere, no matter what happens I'm never leaving you. You're my Sprit, and I'm your imprint" I say then I smile to myself "Don't you get what that means?"

"I think I said that to you" he says

"Yeah. So I know you know. Its gonna be alright, I promise" I pulled him to me and hugged him; he buried his face in my neck and wrapped his huge hands around my waist pulling me closer. We say nothing for a few minuets just sat in the mud and the rain while we cried and mourned the loss of our friends. A few seconds later I place a kiss to his hair and whisper something to him in my native tongue. He presses a kiss onto my shoulder and squeezes me tighter.

"What did you just say?" he whispers his voice sounding more normal now.

"just something about how much I love you. Skar?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm freezing out here" I say and he laughs once

"Ok, let's go inside"

"I'm so sorry, for everything" I tell him.

"You don't have to be, I'm sorry too, for all the bullshit between us lately. I was jealous and paranoid and arrogant and righteous, all of my best qualities" he says and I sigh a small laugh

"It doesn't matter, with the stress of all that's been happening I think we were both just being assholes" I say and he chuckles.

"Hmmm I think you might be right"

"Come on? We can finish this when the rain stops, Max and Tali will understand" I tell him and he nods.

There was a small ceremony for our fallen friends then Tali and Max asked us to leave they wanted to mourn Rufus in peace. Tali said the wolves and Micah and I could stay but the vampires had to go. The Eagles didn't want their land being desecrated any further without reason, not in such a sad time. Rufus had been a leader, a brother, a best friend. He was going to be missed by all who met him, even the four surviving Voltori rebels seemed saddened by the deaths of our friends. I bid farewell to Tali and Max in private, I couldn't thank them enough for their help if not for the Eagles the battle could have turned out very differently, but my thanks meant little to them they'd lost their leader for our cause. It may have been a victory but it felt like a hollow one, we'd all lost so much.

Weeks passed and we all tried to return to normal and return to the way life had been, but for Micah and me it was more like trying to learn what normal life was. Teague slipped into an almost zombie like state he wouldn't talk to anybody and he wouldn't even leave his trailer. Skar was with him everyday trying to help him out of it and even though Teague would only wallow he never sent Skar away. Nobody blamed or even judged Teague for his behaviour, the man had just lost his brother, the only family he had he could act however the hell he liked we just wanted to help.

A few weeks after that Kaden and Elissa's wedding rolled around. Elissa wanted to postpone, she said it was a bad time for a wedding but Kaden insisted, he said we all needed reminding it was ok to be happy when you were happy. And I think he was right.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

The wedding was beautiful, they both looked so happy and it was nice for the pack to finally have something to smile about, we just wished Jaide was still here. Kaden and Elissa had a small ceremony on the beach just the pack and the Cullen's; Jake actually allowed them on the res for the wedding, he even let Demitri come. Marcus had given Demitri time off now that the other rebels had returned to retake Volterra. Then they had the reception at Jake and Nessie's house. We'd spent the morning setting up tables and chairs and draping lanterns and fairy lights in the trees, even I had to admit it looked pretty good.

Elissa was the typical bridezilla as we'd all anticipated and dreaded, I'd already gotten an earful twice that morning when things hadn't gone exactly the way she'd always dreamed, I don't know how Kaden's gonna put up with her but he was a braver man than me. Jake did the honours, as Chief and pack leader it was well within his power to marry them, it seemed more fitting that way anyway, opposed to getting a minister they didn't know and didn't understand what we were.

The food was great, the weather held up and the cake was huge. I think everyone was having a good time, I even managed to convince Teague to show face, he just sat quietly alone after congratulating the happy couple but atleast that was something. Everything was going fine until Teague accidentally walked into Whitley.

"Oh I'm sorry I..." Teague stopped talking and froze, I got up from my seat and watched, wondering what was wrong with him.

"You're Teague Uley?" Whitley asks, but he says nothing "I went to school with your brother I'm so sorry for your loss" she says offering him a small smile. Teague doesn't say anything he just stands there unable to move staring at her. Then it hits me, he's imprinted on her.

"Holy shit" I whisper to myself

"Hey are you ok?" Whitley asks Teague. He snaps out of it and looks at her.

"Did that really just happen?" Teague mutters

"Did what just happen? Are you feeling ok?" Whitley says frowning at him. He reaches out and touches her cheek.

"You're so beautiful. How did you say you knew Jaide?" he asks and I feel my eyes widen this is the most he's talked to anyone since he woke up, this is good. Whitley blushes bright red.

"Oh erm we went to the same high school, I didn't know him as well as I'd have liked we didn't actually even have any classes together but we did go out one time and we kind of became friends you know..." she tells him. Uh oh Whitley's starting to ramble this isn't going to end well.

"You and Jaide? He dated you?"

"Don't have to sound so surprised?" Whitley says laughing the comment off but still sounding a little hurt and I decided to step in.

"Hey you two is everything alright?" I ask. Teague huffs and storms past Whitley she watches him go for a moment then turns back to look at me with a confused look on her face. Lucky that she does because Teague bursts out his suit and into a big black wolf before he even reaches the forest.

"What was that? Did I do something wrong?" she asks me and I shake my head

"No don't worry Whitley it wasn't anything you said, he's just having hard time at the moment, you understand?" I say and she smiles.

"Yeah sure" she says but she still looks a little upset. Whitley wondered off in search of the bride and groom and I headed for the kitchen to get a drink. I pulled the cap off my beer and I felt arms wrap around my stomach. I smiled I knew it was Fable.

"Come and dance with me?" Fable asks, I glance at her over my shoulder and she's pouting, I laugh.

"I thought you were dancing with Jasper, he's certainly got the moves" I say and she laughs

"That he has, but his wife stole him and told me to find another dance partner" she says

"Right? And my two left feet were the best you could find? Even if I did dance I can't pull off all those fancy moves" I tell her. Fable had spent most of the night either waltzing with Carlisle or doing some sort of forties dancing with Jasper that involved a lot of twisting and flipping; she'd danced with Jake and Micah once too but nothing quite as flashy. Then I saw Demitri and Rosalie on the dance floor through the kitchen window, Rose was smiling while he twirled her and spun her. "Why don't you ask Demitri?" I say.

"Is this a test? If I say no do I pass or are you serious?" Fable asks and I snort a laugh.

"It's not a test" I say. I turn and wrap my arms around her shoulders "I mean it go have fun" I tell her swallowing my pride before I regret it.

"Ok, just one dance then I'm coming back to pester you" she says and kisses my cheek. I sigh as she walks away and just when I think she's gone she pops her head back around the kitchen door "Hey?" she says and I look up. "I love you" she winks at me then skips away.

Before long I was out on the porch with my third beer leaned against the railings just watching the party unfold. Fable was dancing with Demitri still, she'd abandoned him after one dance like she'd said only for him to ask for another, she'd looked at me for a second, I'd winked at her so she knew I was ok with it and now they were still dancing. Demitri was lifting and spinning Fable, her dress kicking up until you almost that fine ass of hers; she was wearing a blue lace dress, her hair pinned up and bright red lipstick. All I could think when I saw her this morning was taking those pins out one by one and kissing that lipstick off of her.

Edward and Bella were slow dancing even though the song playing was quite upbeat, but then again he'd almost lost her I hadn't seen so much as an inch between them since that day, thank goodness Carlisle had been able to repair the damage because I think Edward would have just died without her. Carlisle and Esme had snuck off into the forest about five minuets ago; I wonder why I thought to myself with a smirk. Rose, Alice and Nessie were whispering in a far corner and giggling, Whitley was sulking at a table nursing a glass of Champagne and the pack was split between drinking together on the lawn and dancing to satisfy their nagging imprints. I felt a presence at each of my shoulders and looked up; Jasper was on my left, Jake on my right. Jake pats me on the back with a thud and I launch forward a little bit "You ok Skar?" he asks, I glance at him and he's looking at Fable and Demitri, I know what he's really asking.

"Sure why wouldn't I be?" I shrug

"Because that leech has his hands on your imprint" Jake says, he remembers our present company and winces "Sorry Jazz, no offence"

"None taken Dog" Jasper says, they look at each other for a second then laugh.

"Knock it off you guys" I tell them rolling my eyes "Besides they're only dancing"

"It really doesn't bother you?" Jasper asks sounding a little surprised

"I love and trust Fable, I've got nothing to worry about there, I know she doesn't have feelings for him not like that, to her atleast their relationship is innocent" I tell them because that's exactly what I believed, it had taken me a while to grow up and realize that but now I had it felt like a weight of my shoulders, it felt really good.

"Yeah well his emotions right now are not so innocent" Jasper mutters. I laugh, it seems like Demitri dancing with Fable is bothering these two more than it's bothering me.

"I don't know how you do it Skar, if it was me I'd kill him" Jake says copying my actions and leaning on the porch railing with his forearms, Jasper just crosses his arms across his chest and leans against it with his hip.

"Yeah" I laugh "You said that before"

"Well I still would, hey Jazz can you get blood from stone" he smirks and we all laugh

"Don't know, but if he was thinking about Alice like that I'd sure as hell try" Jasper grins

"Both of you suck, you're my Alpha you should be encouraging my good behaviour, and wasn't it you that told me to relax and trust Fable?" I say looking at each of them in turn.

"Sure, on going to Italy, not on spending time with a man who just asked her if she knows how to Tango" Jasper says with a cocked eyebrow. I looked back to Fable and Demitri and sure enough they were chatting while they slowed to a less showy dance, Fable looked a little uncertain and uncomfortable, that was it. I thrust my beer at Jasper and mantled over the railing, striding right up to where they were stood.

"Mind if I cut in?" I asked not really caring if he said yes or no.

"Skar?" Fable says her face lighting up as she sees me.

"Of course not" Demitri says then excuses himself not that either of us are listening, we're just staring at each other like nobody else in the world exists. Then she bites her lip and my normally strong legs wobble.

I grab her hand and drag her around the front of the house, I take her across the dirt track and into the trees on the other side, and I stop at the first tree that looks sturdy enough then push her against it. My mouth practically attacks hers in a hungry kiss, lifting her by the backs of her thighs and grinding my hips against hers, she whimpers and cries out. "Oh Skar please?" she begs her breathing becoming heavier; I can feel the heat coming off her, her scent in the air making my mouth water. We hadn't slept together since we got back from Canada there hadn't been time but it seemed like neither of us would last another second.

She reached down between us and opened my belt then worked the zipper of my dress pants, she inched my boxers down and in a desperate attempt to remove her panties I forgot my strength and tore them in half. She was already ready, always so ready for me and I loved it, she had the same effect on me. I'm painfully hard by the time I start teasing her entrance with the head. "Skar, I need you?" she begs.

"Say it first?" I pant desperate to be inside her.

"Baby if you keep teasing me like that I'll say anything you wanna hear" Fable tells me throwing her head back and groaning in frustration. I smirked sometimes she was so impatient.

"No, I want you to tell me you love me?" I ask

"Of course I do"

"Say it?" I tell her and she smiles

"I love you" she says and I push myself all the way inside of her, she screams out and we both moan

"Say it again" I say my breath raspy and I refuse to move until she does.

"I love you" she gasps as I thrust into her again harder this time. Almost an hour passes and I finally collapse my forehead onto her neck growling out my release, I bite the skin between her neck and shoulder and her moans become softer.

"I love you so much" I tell her cupping her cheeks and kissing her. I pull away as a noise distracts me, I sigh when I realise what it is. Fable frowns at me with a hint of concern.

"What is it?" she asks

"Somebody's tapping a spoon against their glass" I tell her then I hear the glass shatter and wince "Someone who doesn't know their own strength" I add. We both look at each other with that same look of knowing on our faces

"August" we both say in perfect unison, I sigh and Fable rolls her eyes.

"We better get back" I say and she smiles

"More of this later?" she asks, a flirty little look in her eye and I grin like the wolf that I am. I grab her again and kiss her roughly licking her lips until she lets me in, she moans and grabs tufts of my hair. "Yep" she says as I release her "Definitely more of this later".


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty two

"Thank you everyone, I'm sorry for stealing Elissa's thunder here but I asked Kaden and he encouraged it so... take it up with him that's all I'm saying" August says with a shrug, he was stood on a chair while we all starred at him wondering what the hell he was up to. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie; it was about this time he realised he still had the stem of his broken champagne flute in his hand. He frowned at it and tossed it over his shoulder, I glanced at Skar and he was wearing a matching smirk, he chuckles silently and wraps his arms around my waist pulling my back to rest against his chest.

"This should be entertaining" he whispers in my ear, I laugh and playfully elbow him in the stomach, I feel him laughing.

"Anyway" August continues "I would like to take the opportunity while everyone I love is here to tell you all that... well I really appreciate all of you and everything you've all done for me this year. Skar and Fable? You guys saved my life and I'm glad that I ended up becoming a Vam..."

"August!" Carlisle says quickly stopping August before he says too much. There wasn't many humans present but still.

"Became the person I am today" August recovers quickly with a smile and I smirk rolling my eyes "Carlisle? Esme? You guys took me in and treated me like a son, you two have been kinder to me than my own parents ever were and I want you to know how grateful I am" he says they smile at each other and Carlisle wraps his arms around his wife's shoulders.

August sighs deeply and turns to look at Gypsy. "And then there's Gypsy, the most wonderful person I have ever met, Gyp I love you so much, you're it for me, your my everything" he tells her and I can see her blushing from here.

"Is this going where I think it is?" Skar asks me and I shrug one shoulder

"I think it might be" I smile

"Gypsy Karis Ateara? Will you complete me by becoming my wife?" he asks, then he pulls a red heart shaped box out of his back pocket and jumps down from the chair, he takes the one step closer to her and drops to one knee. Everyone sort of gasps and sucks in a breath as if they're expecting her to say no; in fact Gypsy doesn't really say anything she just bursts into tears. "Oh shit Baby? Did I do it wrong? You haven't even seen the ring yet" August says and Gypsy laughs.

"I don't care what the ring looks like you jackass" She smiles

"You don't?" he asks

"She's saying yes you idiot!" Emmett suddenly yells out, there's a solid thud and I turn just in time to catch Rosalie smacking Emmett on the back of his head.

"Gypsy?" August asks still unsure

"Of course I'll marry you" Gypsy tells him. August moves a little too quickly for a human and picks his new fiancé up spinning her around and kissing her, but this time Carlisle doesn't tell him off and I don't think any of the humans notice they've been hitting the bubbly pretty hard all day.

We all toast Gypsy and August's engagement and the party returns to it's earlier pace, Skar's holding me in his arms on the dance floor, swaying ever so slightly on the spot, in fact you could almost call it dancing. Demitri walks over to us and clears his throat; we both stop and look at him. "Fable might I have a word with you?" Demitri asks. I look at Skar; he almost nods his smile and sends me another wink. I smile at him and feel my heart pick up a beat, I love it when he winks at me.

I follow Demitri out into the forest having to slip my heels off in order to stay upright, he stops a good six hundred yards from the house and sighs. "Demitri is something wrong?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No, No Fable everything is fine. I just wanted a moment of peace to stay goodbye to you" he tells me and I nod in understanding, this meant he was returning to Italy.

"I see" I say

"There is a great deal of work to do in Volterra" he says his shoulder dropping from there usually high and square position. "It may be some time before I'm able to visit again, infact I fear it may be some time before we see each other at all" he says

"You have a job to do and it's more important than your friends, I understand" I tell him and he sighs again.

"I wish I didn't. Fable? Might I ask for a parting gift?" he asks stepping closer to me, I frown at him for a second contemplating his question

"What do you mean?" I ask taking a step back

"I long for something only you have the power to give me, won't you please kiss me goodbye?" he says and his eyes are pleading with me I shake my head I can't. It would kill Skar even if it meant nothing to me; Skar wouldn't see it that way.

"NO, I can't" I tell him "Demitri please don't?" I looked at him preparing to let him down and he just looked so broken and hurt that I couldn't deny him. I stepped forward and got up on my tiptoes even though Demitri wasn't much taller than myself. I placed a very quick, very chaste kiss on his cheek. It was the most I could justify and it was the best he was going to get. He moved too quickly for me to stop him, my back hit the tree bark and his mouth covers mine, his lips are forceful against mine as he tries to will me to kiss him back. He pulls back and rests his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry, Goodbye Fable" he breathes heavily then disappears running off into the trees at incredible speed. I sigh.

"Goodbye Demitri" I mutter to the empty forest. I threw my face into my hands and groaned, I really wish Demitri hadn't done that. What was Skar gonna say when he found out he'd be livid and he should be. What was I thinking? I was the worst girlfriend ever.

When I returned to the party Skar had this knowing look on his face, I walked up to him and for what felt like forever we just stood there staring at our feet. "Did you..." I start

"Yep" he says "He picked a good spot, just where I could still hear you, I guess he knew I wouldn't be able to help myself from listening in on you" he shrugs

"Skar I'm so sorry" I say feeling tears fill my eyes

"It's ok, you didn't want to and he was the one who kissed you right, anyway it was just a goodbye, it didn't mean anything" he says and it shocked me how much he'd grown.

"Thank you but it's not ok, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry" I sigh

"Fable stop, its fine. Let's not talk about this, let's get out of here instead?" he says smiling and I throw myself into his arms the tears beginning to fall; he hugs me and strokes my hair "Hey? It's ok"

"I just don't deserve you" I whisper and he squeezes me tighter

"Tough, you've got me" he says and kisses my forehead.

Life finally seemed to quiet down in La Push, it was nice, it was different. It was finally over, I'd spent years running and then months after that plotting my revenge on the Bette Noire and now I found myself with more free time than I'd ever had and I found that actually... I liked it.

I had my storage locker in Moscow emptied and my one in New Orleans too, and had those both shipped to the house. Crates and boxes had been arriving for days. It was nice to have some of my old stuff back it made things feel more real and less like a dream.

Skar went back to patrolling with the pack and working at the garage, Micah and Newt prepared to start their senior year and Seth's son Vayle started to show signs of shifting.

We were at the beach when it almost happened; Skar and I were hanging out with Kaden and Elissa. They'd just returned from their honeymoon in Barbados, a wedding gift courtesy of the Cullen's. We were talking about the honeymoon when Micah, Newt and Vayle came jogging over to us. "Hey your back" Says Newt and he Kaden share a brotherly hug.

"Yeah we got back yesterday" Kaden tells him

"That was fast, you missed us that badly?" Newt grins and Kaden gives him a shove

"Yeah we just couldn't wait to get back here to your pretty little face" Elissa tells Newt and reaches up to pinch his cheeks. "What's up with Vayle?" she asks. I looked up and saw Vayle had wondered off while we'd been talking, he was kicking pebbles along the shoreline with his hands in his pockets and his head hung low.

"I don't know" Micah says with a shrug "He's been like this now for days, he's so moody and testy about everything"

"Yeah he punched me in the kidney's because I laughed at his so called high score, he must have been really pissed because it almost hurt" Newt tells us and I notice Skar and Kaden exchange a glance.

"Would you shut up about that? You couldn't beat that score and you know it" Micah tells him

"Could too" Newt complains and after squabbling back and forth they start play fighting and wrestling, Newt tackles Micah and Micah gets him in a head lock both of them laughing like idiots and yelling obscenities at each other, I rolled my eyes at them.

"Hey look Vayle's all alone!" Some punk at the other end of the beach yelled, we all looked up and looked at the culprit. A tall boy was stood with a bunch of other kids stood around him. "Where's your little girlfriend? Oh that's right she's probably not allowed out without adult supervision!" it was common knowledge that Vayle was dating Magda Savoi, she was a sophomore at La Push high they'd started dating last year while she was a freshman and only fourteen. There was only three years between them but with Vayle about to turn eighteen he was taking a lot more crap for it than usual.

"Who the hell is that?" I ask

"Parker Monotoya" Micah tells me turning up his nose

"Basically the school bully" Newt adds

"More like the school Jackass" I say

"And this punk thinks he can pick on a pack kid?" Skar says from beside me and pushing himself to his feet. "Hey Parker! You wanna come say that to his face?" Skar shouts down the beach.

"Skar what are you doing?" I ask

"Seeing what happens" he shrugs then start walking over to Vayle, Kaden and I quickly get to our feet and chase after him, I hear Newt and Micah start to follow me and I turn to them.

"You two stay here" I tell them, they both groaned but didn't argue

"Skar are you out of your mind? What if he phases?" Kaden asks

"Then he's got the painful part out of the way and he can start to move past it" Skar says

"Wait you guys think he's close to the change?" I ask beginning to catch on.

"You ok V" Skar asks and Vayle nods

"Just Parker being a tool as usual" he says "You guys didn't need to come over here I can look after myself" he says then shoves past us and walks off up the beach.

"Put a call in to Seth, I'll go after him" Skar Tells Kaden and he nods before running off. Kaden helps Elissa up, says something to her then she trails after him hand in hand.

"Fable what's going on?" Micah calls to me and I suddenly get an idea, I motion with my finger for him and Newt to come over. When they reach me I take both of their hands and lead them to the parking lot.

"That cock smoker from your school? Is his car here?" I ask them

"Yeah, that's his, the red Chevrolet" Newt says pointing at a shiny new looking car with a little gold cross on the grill and chunky tires meant for a track. I smiled to myself 'Perfect'. I pull my wallet out of my back pocket and take out two hundred dollar bills waving one under each of their noses.

"How do you boys feel about chewing on some tires?" I ask them, they both looked at me wide eyed with their jaws hanging open. Before I knew it the bills were snapped out of my hands and and they were jogging over to the Chevrolet. I grin to myself feeling like I've done my good deed for the day before leaving them to it.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

I caught up with Vayle outside his house, Seth and Carina weren't home by the smell of things. I felt bad for Vayle he'd grown up in the pack knowing one day he might be one of us, but when he didn't make the transition during the problem with the Bette Noire we all assumed he'd gotten off lucky. Looked like we were wrong. He was on his knees in the grass panting heavily, his body shaking.

I walked slowly over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, Seth was gonna kill me for doing this but it might be the only way, if Vayle kept denying it and trying to stop the change he was gonna hurt himself. He'd be so tightly wound that he could just phase anywhere at any time and he could hurt someone else too, His Mom Carina? His girlfriend Magda? "Stop fighting it V" I tell him and he shrugs me off

"Just go away Skar I can handle this!" he spits and I sigh

"No you can't! You're not alone. We're your pack and we'll help you"

"I don't want anyone to help me! I don't want this!" he cries

"I know and I'm sorry. It's gonna happen sooner or later Vayle look at you" I say and he buries his face in his hands

"It hurts like hell, I feel like I'm on fire I just want it to stop" he tells me and I nod.

"The only way it's gonna happen is if you phase"

"I don't know how to do that" he whispers at the floor

"I know, I'm gonna help you" I tell him and walk over to him, he looks up at me with watery eyes and then I punch him in the face. He flies across the yard and lands on his back with a thud. Blood sprays out of his lip and I remind myself to hold back. I didn't even use my full strength then, not even half and I still launched the poor kid across the grass.

"Skar what the fuck is wrong with you!" he shouts

"I'm pissing you off now get up" I tell him, he stands up and glares at me for a second before shouldering past me and heading towards the porch

"Fuck you I don't need this" he mutters, I let him pass then stick my foot out and trip him; he hits the ground with a thud. He tries to stand and I shove him back down, twice, three times then he finally goes for me, he hits me with a surprising amount of force and the next thing I know a chocolate brown wolf with a little whit fleck above his right eyes is lunging at me.

I phase quickly and we hit the floor in a bundle of fur and snapping jaws.

_Me: V can you hear me? Just take it easy_

Vayle scrambles away from me and whines.

_Seth: Vayle? Oh my god you phased. What does he look like Skar show me? I bet he's awesome_

_Me: yeah he's pretty awesome Seth. Where are you?_

_Seth: I'm coming. Oh V your Mom's gonna be so proud, we were worried about you for a while there_

_Vayle: Dad? _

_Seth: Yeah it's me, are you ok?_

_Vayle: I think so, it hurt_

_Seth: I know the first time always does_

_Vayle: it's weird walking on four legs instead of two_

_Me: you'll pick it before you know it, don't worry_

Seth showed up a little while later and together we talked everything through with Vayle, any questions we answered them, any worries we did what we could to reassure him. It was dark by the time he was able to phase back. I'd never seen Seth so happy or look so proud in all my life, he loved his son so much and he couldn't be happier Vayle had finally made the pack.

Just as I was about to leave Vayle pulled me over to one side. "Hey Skar listen, thanks for earlier" he tells me

"Don't mention it" I shrug with a smile

"No seriously, I know I said I didn't want this but that was a lie, I've dreamt of joining the pack with you guys since I was a kid" he admits and I smile. "I was just so mad at myself that it was happening now and not then when I could have helped, I could've done something, I could... I don't know but I would have tried"

He doesn't have to say anything else I know he's talking about Jaide. "V don't drive yourself crazy thinking about that stuff, like 'what if' and 'maybe', it'll kill you. Trust me I've been there myself a few times recently. One wolf wouldn't have tipped the scale so don't beat yourself up thinking it would have" I tell him and he nods.

"Yeah, ok" he sighs "You don't think the other guys will..."

"I don't think the others will what?" I ask and he looks at the floor

"I don't want them to resent me, I don't want them to think I wanna take Jaide's place. I might not have been a wolf but he was like a brother to me too" he says and tears start to make tracks down his face. A take a deep breath, poor kid.

"You've been a part of this pack since the day you born Vayle, becoming a wolf won't change that, nobody thinks that or resents you, trust me. And don't let Tea hear you thinking like that ok?"

"NO, I won't" he says quickly

"Focus on now; look how happy Seth is right now? That's what Jaide would have wanted, to see his pack happy not drowning themselves in guilt and grief" I tell him and he nods

"You're right, I'm sorry"

"It's alright man don't be sorry" I tell him I pat him on the shoulder "I'll see you at the bonfire on Friday ok?"

"Yeah see ya, and thanks again ok?" he says.

I was running on empty by the time I got to Fable's house. I hadn't eaten since breakfast and I was starving, it had been kind of a long day. But the second I opened the front door I smelt blood and food was suddenly the last thing on my mind.

"Fable!" I call out for her but she doesn't answer, I hear the shower running and sprint up the stairs. I grab the handle but it's locked, I ram my shoulder against the bathroom door and I splinters off its hinges.

"Skar! What the hell is your problem?" Fable stares at me like I've lost my mind. She turns the shower off and steps over to me wrapping a towel around her body. "There is a bathroom downstairs you know, Jesus Christ couldn't you wait?"

"Are you ok?" I ask her ignoring her comment and her eyebrows pull together

"No I'm not you just scared the crap out of me!" she huffs and I calm down a little bit

"I'm sorry I smelt blood and panicked" I tell her running my hand through my hair, when I look up Fable's blushing bright red. "What? What's wrong?"

"God this is embarrassing" she says hiding her face, I pull her chin up and make her look at me.

"What is?" I ask, Fable sighs and tightens the towel around herself.

"I'm on my period ok?" she whispers so quickly I barley catch it.

"But... you don't... you've never had... I mean you don't usually have them" I say awkwardly clearing my throat at the end.

"Yeah I know that smart ass" she rolls her eyes and walks past me into the bedroom

"So what does it mean? Are you ok? Do we need to go see Carlisle?" I ask as I follow her.

"I don't know but I think it might be an after effect of whatever Ivan injected me with, Ness mentioned her body experiencing some changes too" Fable shrugs

"Are you sure we shouldn't go see Carlisle?" I ask as I sit down on the edge of her bed and watch her pull some pyjamas on.

"No, I'm fine. So my bodies changing it's not a big deal"

"Does this mean what I think it means?" I ask and she turns to look at me

"What do you think it means?" she asks me

"Well, does this means you can... that we can... you know?" I say feeling a little awkward and embarrassed. Fable smiles at me and walks over to me, she moves to sit on my lap and I wrap my arms around her.

"Are you asking me if this means I can give you children now?" Fable asks and I feel my cheeks heat up. I'm ashamed of myself for even asking her that, I promised myself I'd never tell Fable that I wanted a family because I knew it would hurt her and I'd gone and done exactly that. "Skar?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that it's not like it matters is it?" I say trying to play it like it's not a big deal.

"I don't know, I guess that is the whole point of it, scientifically" she shrugs

"So it might be possible then?" I ask carefully

"Who knows, why do you want it to be?" she asks

"It wouldn't be the worst thing, would it?"

"Lets not talk about this I don't want you to get your hopes up over nothing, this might not mean I can have children" she says and pushes herself off of me, I grab her by the hips and keep her stood in front of me.

"Ok I'm sorry" I say quickly, I can tell she's getting upset. She once told me that her first imprint Russ had held the fact that she couldn't conceive against her and it must worry her that one day I might grow to feel that way too. But I would never resent Fable for something like that, no matter how much I wished children would be in our future. She couldn't have children I know that, and I shouldn't put all my hopes that whatever Ivan had shot her with would have this happy and unlikely side effect but I couldn't help it.

I pulled Fable back onto the bed to lie next to me and she snuggled into my chest while I played with her hair. We stayed like that until she fell asleep but I couldn't seem to drift off with her, I stayed wide awake until morning just staring at the ceiling and wondering what this new knowledge meant for our future.

End of part Two

* * *

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think and if you're up for the final installment.


End file.
